Beauty of the Moon
by IrishLove24
Summary: BEING REWRITEN. "Men will start wars for her love, not one can resist her," She continued. "She will be kind. Her heart will be gentle. The man she chooses to love in return will become King. He will be of Ice and Fire. She will be winter, who has taken the form of a lovely maid" This is the story of the daughter of the Night's King. Jon Snow/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The woman ran through the tree's clutching her stomach in pain. She had been running for days, praying that she could get to safety before the birthing pains had started. Of course, she didn't get her wish. The stress of having to run with no food or rest was causing the babe to come early. The winter winds were freezing her to the bone, she was sure her teeth would shatter from chattering so violently.

She was lost in her thoughts, but that still didn't distract her from the fact that it was getting impossibly colder. The trees were beginning to form icicles, long and dangerous looking. The water from the river she ran next to was freezing in seconds. It was as if the life was being sucked out of the air around her. The burn of the cold had become almost unbearable. That could only mean one thing.

 _He's close,_ she thought.

She had finally escaped him, after all this time, but she knew she was going to have to find help. She wasn't going to be able to go on for much longer. The women was desperate to get as far away from him as possible. She had come this far, she wasn't going to be thwarted in the end. Her child would be raised to be a good and kind women, not into a cold, unfeeling monster. She wouldn't allow it. She would give her life to give her child this chance.

Castle Black was not too far away. The Crows weren't ideal, but they weren't evil. They hated The Wildlings, but she knew that they feared what followed her even more. They were the only ones South of the wall that truly remember what lurks in the night. They would have to help her if they wanted to survive. She was truly desperate to resort to asking the crows for help. But she did not have any other options.

And _he_ wasn't far behind.

She was running out of time. She could feel her life slipping away with every breath she took as more blood poured down her legs. The birthing pains were so terrible, she could barely stay on her feet. She kept standing because of the sheer strength of her will. The women knew she would not survive the night.

 _Just as they said,_ she thought bitterly.

The old crone in the Village she lived in predicted her fate and the fate of her child. She wished she had believed the warning when she had heard it the first time. It probably wouldn't have changed anything, but she could have appreciated what she had while she had the chance. She recalls it as if it were yesterday.

The old crone had said, "You shall grow to be the most beautiful women north of the wall. But, your beauty shall be your downfall girl. Evil will desire you, and Evil will have you. You shall melt a frozen heart."

The women remembers how her face twisted in horror.

"There will be a child. One you will die to bring into this world. She will grow to be even lovelier than you. The most beautiful women in the world, they will call her. She will be able to tame any man with a single smile. Bewitch them with a single look upon her face. Her beauty will be her power, just as it will be her curse."

"Men will start wars for her love, not one can resist her" she continued. "She will be kind and her heart will be gentle. The man she chooses to love in return will become king. He will be of ice and fire. She will be winter, who has taken the form of a lovely maid."

Her sister had convinced her that the women was talking nonsense. The White Walkers hadn't been seen in thousands of years, so what she predicted had to be impossible. The two young girls ran home, laughing off the words of the old women. She had forgotten the words entirely for years. Until it was to late.

She recalled the day he came for her. The women cursed her mother and father for trading her to the Nights King. They were so weak. They were cowards. When her older sister had tried to save her, it grabbed her face. It stared into her beloved sisters eyes as her face froze. She can still remember her sister's screams of pain as its hand print was burned into the side of her face. She had to be dragged from the tent, refusing to leave her sisters side.

She stills remembers the night vividly, the winds he brought freezing the tears on her cheeks. She had tried to fight him, but he was far to strong. He was unmovable and unforgiving. He had lifted her onto his undead horse and wiped the tears away with his cold fingers. Fingers that didn't burn her. She didn't understand. She had begged and pleaded for her freedom, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She shuddered at the thought.

She was heavy with _its_ child.

It kept her hidden in a tent where ever it traveled. It would come to her in the dark of night, freezing her and taking her. She couldn't believe that she had become pregnant. The women did not even know that The Others could breed. From what she could tell, he hadn't known either. She remembered the look of disbelief on his face when her stomach began to swell. The way he had tentatively touched her stomach, the corners of his mouth turned up. It made him seem almost human. Almost.

When she found out she was with child, she knew she had to run.

She wouldn't allow her child to be raised by that _thing_. Something so cruel and devoid of love. She had been foolish to think it could care. He had been so gentle with her, she was so foolish to think that she could change him. When she saw what it was capable off, she knew she couldn't bear to care for it. She never referred to it as a he anymore. It wasn't human. It wasn't capable of emotion she constantly had to remind herself of that fact. It had showed her that much.

The women saw a fire in the distance. The Crows. She almost collapsed because of the shear relief that she felt. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and go to sleep. She was so tired, the exhaustion weighing down all of her limbs. She pushed herself to keep running to the outskirts of the camp.

" _Crows_ " she thought the word like a prayer. Her thoughts were interrupted when another crippling pain tore through her. She felt like she was on fire while simultaneously freezing to death. The women could swear that she was being sawed in half by some unseen force. This must be her punishment. She grew to care for that monster. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew it was true. The gods were punishing her for not being able to stay indifferent. That must of been her great test in life. She knew she failed.

She made her presence known to them when another birthing pain ripped a scream from her throat. The women fell to her knees. She could not fight it any longer. The babe was coming. She was going to die were her knees hit the ice.

An older man with a stern face noticed her first, while the other crows jumped to grab their swords. They were frightened by the screams of a dying women, how typical of those south of the wall. Frightened of their own shadows. She was grateful that the older man halted them before they could attack her.

"Lord Commander Mormont it is a wilding, we must get rid of her before-" the king crow silenced him with his hand. He saw the swell between her hips, and the blood that stained the clothing between her legs. She was in labor, and by the looks of it she was dying.

"Please King Crow, we both will die without help." She begged.

He was no Maester, but even a fool could tell she wouldn't live long without assistance. The women was so lovely. Even with the look of death upon her. Even a man as old as Lord Commander Mormont could not help but fall under her spell.

He fought with himself for a moment. The Lord Commander knew that the Night's Watch could not care for a child. But he could not leave an innocent to freeze out in the cold or to be eaten by what lurks in the night, not with the women begging so sweetly.

"Fetch Maester Aemon." He commanded one of the boys.

Not but a few moments later, the women saw an old man with silver hair approaching her. He looked at her without seeing. The King Crow ushered the rest of his men to the other side of the camp. They listened as the women screamed and cried out in pain for what seems like hours.

Finally, a baby's cry shattered the night.

"A girl," Maester Aemon whispered to the women gently. "What do you wish her name be?"

"Lilyanna." The women choked. She did not have much life left in her. Mormont held the child as Maester Aemon rushed to save its mother.

"Stop" the women begged "It is no use. My life has ended. You must leave quickly"

"Tell us where her father is girl, we will take her there you have my word." The king crow said. It was the least he could do for the lovely girl.

"No!" She cried out, "You must all leave. Death will come for you all if you don't. Please you must keep her safe. Take her to the wall. Her father cannot touch her there."

The women grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Please King Crow. Promise me you will care for her, hide her."

He wondered if this women was a witch, for he could not find it in his heart to say no.

"We cannot take a child-"

"Please!" the women shouted. "Hide her away in the tallest tower of one of your castles, give her to a Southern Lord. Do what you must. You cannot leave her North of the Wall. Promise me!"

He looked into her warm and bewitching brown eyes. He knew then he could not say no.

"Alright girl. I promise you," he said. "Who is the father that causes such a great fear in you?"

"The Night's King." She whispers so quietly only he could hear. Her breaths were barley coming in puffs now.

The Lord Commander had learned not to fear much in his time being alive. But that name struck a fear so deep, he nearly crushed the baby he was holding.

"Let me see her," the women whispered. "Just once before.."

The Lord Commander angled the child so her mother could look upon her face for the first and last time. The look of love on the women's face would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. As would her strong chocolate eyes. She reached to her neck and yanked. She stuffed something cold and metal into the Lord Commanders hands.

"Give this to her," she rasped, "So she has a part of me."

He watched as the light faded out of those strong brown eyes.

The women had died. He would never know her name and nor would the child he held.

He looked down at the women's child for the first time. She was going to be lovely, just like her mother. He opened his hand, the women had handed him a silver necklace. With a little snowflake dangling from the chain.

The lord commander felt the weight of his promise pressing down on him then. He would make sure this child of winter was cared for and he would protect her. He would hide her and care for her as if she was his own. This could be his second chance, after his son had dishonored him and his family name.

As if the little thing could sense his thoughts, she opened her eyes to stare at him for the first time. What he saw shocked him.

Eyes that were an icy blue. The women did not lie. That means they could not linger any longer if they wished to survive.

"Pack up, Brothers!" He commanded. "We leave for Castle Black Immediately."

Lord Commander Mormont leaned down and closed the empty eyes of the wilding women. They could not burn her, for it would give away their position.

He looked back down at the child and gave her a small smile.

"Lilyanna."

Later that night, The Night King had finally tracked his loves trail to an abandoned camp. She lied in a pool of her own blood. Dead. His child gone. He could still smell the crows that were here only hours before. He knew they had taken his baby to the wall. A wall that he could not pass, because of the magic ingrained in its stones. When he lifted his loves head into his lap, he noticed that the necklace he had gifted her was gone. Angry red marks had formed from where it had been yanked off.

He was angry. This was his fault. He should have known better, should have been more careful. He had cared about her. He supposed it was best. Caring makes you weak. He wouldn't raise her from the dead. She deserved to be at peace.

The Night's King carried her little body into the forest and laid her underneath a tree. He entombed her in ice like glass. Her beauty frozen forever.

 _ **17 years later**_

The old crone said that Lilyanna would grow to be even lovelier than the most beautiful women in Westeros. And grow beautiful she did.

She had her mother's long heavy deep auburn waves. Her beautiful hair flowed down to her hips, and she always wore it loose. Wild, like the winter she born into. Her long hair framed her heart shaped face like a halo. She had smooth pale limbs, her skin the color of ivory causing her to glow gently in the moonlight. She had filled out, gently curving in all the right places. Lilyanna's most striking feature were her haunting ice blue eyes. They were the same shape her mothers had been, large and almond shaped. Even though the color was harsh, her kindness and gentleness always shown through.

The cold didn't bother Lilyanna. She would were a long cotton white dress that blew with the winter winds. Never requiring a coat, gloves, or fur.

As the years went on, Lord Commander Mormont also grew to love the girl as his own daughter. The Lord Commander was going to send her south to live with one of the great lords of the North. But he became too attached. He was the only father she knew. He never had the heart to tell her who truly fathered her. For a time, he feared she would grow to be cruel and unforgiving like the winter.

Like her father.

But his winter Lily never did. She grew to be gentle and kind. Maester Aemon taught her to read and write. Taught her all about the great houses of Westeros. When she was young she would spend most her days huddled up in the Library reading a book or helping Maester Aemon with small tasks.

He quickly discovered she cast the same spell over men, as her mother did to him the night he found her. If not a more powerful one.

In the dead of winter when rations were at their shortest, all she had to do was bat her delicate eyelashes and she would have a man as stern as Ser Allister Thorne giving her his extra bread and a small smile. He noticed it when she would sing, and even the birds would stop to listen.

She held some of her father's power over winter. When she was upset, the snows would come in heavy than before. Lilly could create snowflakes and icicles with her tiny hands, showing her tricks to her favorite brothers of the nights watch. The Lord Commander was content that she had not shown any of the more dangerous magic.

Like raising the dead.

Lord Commander Mormont kept her close to him, her champers high in the tower of the Lord Commander.

But as the years went on, the men of the night's watch became more and more unsavory. The king in the South would send rapists, thieves, and murders to join the nights watch. Their leering and lingering gazes became more and more noticeable as Lilly grew older and more beautiful.

The Lord Commander knew it was no longer safe for her to be wandering Castle Black unattended any longer. He confined her to the Lord Commanders tower. He had not had a personal steward in years. Not trusting any of them to be near his precious girl.

This did not bother Lilly. She was tired of all of their lingering gazes and suggestive comments. She was content with the company of her father, Maester Aemon, and occasionally Ser Allister.

By her seventeenth name day, her presence was forgotten. The men who saw her in the moonlight thought she was a ghost or a snow nymph. Glowing gently in the moonlight, and far too beautiful to be real.

Those few who knew she was there, did nothing to remind others in fear of them trying to harm her.

She would watch new Brothers come and go, men rise and fall. She was content with her life. But she could not help but feel lonely.

As she grew older, her skin grew colder. Even her beloved father could not touch her bare skin any longer without coming away with a burn from the cold. Lilly often felt it was the loneliness she felt freezing her from the inside out.

She wondered if there was a man out there made for her, who could touch her and love her without recoiling from the cold. A man who did not simply look at her with lust in his eyes. Take her away and marry her. Like in all of the books she read.

She stared out her window, fiddling with the necklace her father gave her. The little snowflake suited her. She stared out longingly to the road. Not knowing who the days brought closer and closer.

 **This is my first fanfiction! Please read and review! I am so excited to see what you all have to say. I combined chapters 1 and 2 because I felt chapter two was to short to stand on its own!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

Lilly was laying on her stomach, enjoying a book on the great knights of Westeros. There was a slight chill in the air, one she welcomed. She was never a fan of the "warm" summers on the wall. She much preferred the ice and snow. There are some places people feel more at home. Whether that was in the godswood, near the ocean, or in the high mountains of the vale. It didn't matter where Lilly was. As long as she had a book and the snow.

Lilly could feel in her bones that the long summer would soon come to an end. She should be happy. Many of her happiest memories are when the snow fell and the white winds blew. But Lilly couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. That something was going to change soon. She couldn't tell if it was something wonderful or dreadful. She would love to believe it was something wonderful. That her knight in shining armor would finally arrive and take her to his keep to become his wife. She knew that this was a fools hope.

Her dreams have become darker and darker. When she sleeps, it feels like she suffocating, burning, and being stretched thousands of ways all at once. She sees rotting corpses in all different stages of decay. Something that terrifies her. But also something that filled her with a strange sense of belonging. She can't help but feel the pull to something beyond the wall.

She sighed and closed the book. _Beyond the Wall_. She could nearly hear herself scoffing in her own mind. She barely knew how to cook for herself, nevermind fend for herself. She knew that adventure was a fools hope, but she wished for it anyway. The loneliness was again tugging like a pain low in her stomach. It was like a poison she could feel spread through her at times.

She may be young. She may have her entire life ahead of her. But she couldn't help but feel like something is missing. Like Castle Black wasn't the place she was meant to stay forever.

Getting off the bed to kneel, she prayed to the old gods. The same prayer she had been whispering for the past 6 months.

"Please send me a companion." She begged them silently. "It could be a bird, a dog, a person. Anyone. Someone who listens, and wants to know me."

She despised admitting it to herself, but Lilly was dreadfully lonely. The only company she had was her books, Maester Aemon, her father, and occasionally Ser Allister. She knew she should be grateful, there must be people with much less. That she should smile and be thankful with what the Gods have blessed her with thus far. But they were all old men. She couldn't help but desire company from someone her own age. Someone who could understand her.

Understanding her was something that even Lilly hadn't completely accomplished.

Lilly became more and more aware of the sleeping power inside her the older she got. She had to take to wearing gloves. It had become too easy for her to touch her loved ones by accident, and burn them with her freezing hands. How cruel are the Gods to make someone so _physically_ cold that they cannot touch another person? The gloves took the worrying out of hurting someone. But it didn't take away the fear she had of herself. The gloves were white like the dress she wore.

Lilly supposed the lack of physical contact must contribute to her loneliness. She had not been able to feel another person's skin in years. Not a hug. Not a pat on the hand. Nothing. The more she thought about it, the more she longed for it. When she was young her father was able to hold her when she scraped her knee or pat her on the head when he was proud. She silently added her wish to be able to touch her companion.

Even though her predicament troubled her, she knew she had to be thankful for it. She didn't live in the safest of places. Probably one of the least safest places for a young women in Westers. There were many different types of men in Castle Black. Tall, short, wide, narrow, fat, thin. Whatever you could think of, there was probably someone similar here.

There were many men around, but Lilly knew that she couldn't speak to most members of the Night's Watch in the lower parts of the castle. Not that she would want to speak to them anyway. They were unsavory criminals whose eyes would follow her wherever she went.

None of these men where interested in talking to her or learning about her. They would comment on her face or her hair. Sometimes even her body. It sickened her. Her skin would crawl like a thousand spiders were running all over it. That's what led her father to having her locked away far from their prying eyes. She was thankful for that. Lilly wished for someone who would take an interest in her soul, rather than her face.

She hadn't truly understood what they wanted from her when she was young. Why there gazes would always follow her. Why they would sometimes reach out to touch her like they were starved. When she asked her father why they always gazed at her he told her, "It is because you are beautiful, and many of these men have not seen a women in months."

"Why can I not still be friends with them if they find me beautiful?" she remembered replying.

"Beauty can be a curse little flower. Sometimes men hurt women because they find them pretty. Remember that."

She never understood quiet what he meant. It was cryptic and she was an optimist. Perhaps she was cursed to be alone forever.

A loud knock on her door startled her from her thoughts.

"Lilly, there are new men coming from the South. I know you enjoy examining the new brothers."

It was Maester Aemon. He was a kind old man and a good friend. She loved to listen to his stories about his brothers. She knew they were Targaryen's. Lilly never mentioned she knew to Measter Aemon. She didn't want him to feel like she thought of him any differently. After all, she never thought that Roberts Rebellion made much sense. She had heard the stories all to well about King Robert and his loyal best friend Eddard Stark. To wipe out an entire house because of the sins of the father. Even the little children... It made her shudder.

She may be young, but she knew that there was not a single strand of rotten eggs. There were bad people in every house in every corner of the world. Maester Aemon had shown her that goodness can be found it what many consider terrible. While the men who live in this castle showed her horrible can come from any corner of the world.

"I'll be right out Maester," she replied.

She stood and dusted off her white dress with her hands. When she opened the door, she greeted the kindly old man with a gentle pat on the hand.

They climbed high up the stairs to the Maesters tower, where she took her favorite seat on the window ledge. The ledge had a small seat, just big enough for someone as small as Lilly to fit. From here she would watch the hustle and bustle bellow. Watch the brothers fight, eat, live, and die together. She could see out past the gate, where horses were slowly approaching. Bringing the new brothers of the Nights Watch.

Often she would look South with longing in her eyes. Praying for adventure and love, like she read about in her stories.

This seat was where many of the brothers would see her glowing in the moon light. Her skin so pale, they thought her a ghost that haunted the old tower. She would be reading a book or simply watching the snow fall. It was not often they would catch sight of her, she had learned to be careful long ago. But the brothers would still often swap stories over there meals of the beautiful dead maiden they see in the highest towers window.

She chuckled at the thought. Men.

Lilly watched as the men on horses entered through the gate. She spotted Benjen Stark. A stern man, who valued his honor above else. Stark was one of the few men who remembered she still lived high in the tower. There were a few men tied up behind him, being dragged along behind his horse. More unsavory characters to be added to the collection on The Wall.

Not far behind them was a half man. How interesting. That's not something she had seen before.

"At last, something new Maester! It looks like a dwarf wants to take the black" she smiled.

"Look closer Lilly. What is he wearing?" The old man replied.

"He is wearing red and gold armor, with roaring lion decorating his saddle."

"And the roaring lion is the sigil of what house?"

"Lannister." She replied, realization hitting her. "That is Tyrion Lannister." She had heard stories about this man. That he was crude and vile. But he had a kind face. She was not one to judge by the stories others told.

Her interest in the imp was quickly lost when she laid eyes on a massive wolf trotting ahead of the horses. He was lovely. The wolf was white, so white that he nearly blended into the freshly fallen snow. What was shocking was that the wolf was only a bit smaller than the horses that rode behind him. She could see his red eyes darting around in search of danger. Or food. She couldn't tell which, but she related either way.

But it was so large, he couldn't be just a regular wolf. Perhaps this was the gods finally answering her prayers. He was white as snow. Just like her. Didn't quite fit in. Just like her.

She could see the horses were getting uncomfortable with the beast roaming so freely around them. Even some of the men looked uneasy. She was going to ask Maester Aemon what could cause a wolf to become so large, but she heard someone calling to the wolf. She turned her attention back out the window.

She heard "Ghost, to me"

She searched for the gentle deep voice that called the wolf. When she saw the man the voice belonged to she felt her heart leap. This man was riding behind Benjen. How did she not notice him before?

He had a stern face. Long, solemn and guarded. A face that gave away no emotion. He had a strong jaw, and a small frown upon his face. But his eyes were another story. They were dark grey pits, some would say they looked soulless. But she understood the deep sadness in them. The desire to be accepted. They were beautiful. He was tall, strong, and lean, with a mess of black curls on the top of his head.

Lilly thought he was beautiful.

"Control your wolf Jon" Benjen said.

"Yes, Uncle" replied the boy.

 _Jon._

As she thought the same to herself, his eyes snapped up to her seat by the window. She hid herself behind her curtain quickly.

At the loss of his sight, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. One that had her clutching her chest. The pressure she applied soon caused the pain to fade.

 _"_ _Strange,_ " She thought to herself. The cold must have been getting to her. Freezing her lungs perhaps.

Jon POV

Jon starred ahead as they approached the gates to Castle Black. He began to doubt himself and his choice shortly into their journey. Most of his sworn brothers were rapists, thieves, or murderers. He felt bitter. His beloved father knew what this place was, and allowed him to leave anyway.

 _"He must truly be ashamed of me_ " Jon thought to himself.

But he knew he couldn't stay in Winterfell any longer. Lady Stark despised him. She was never cruel, but he could feel her disdain follow him throughout the castle. The only thing that made living there bearable was his beloved siblings. He missed them all dearly. Even Sansa, who loved her sewing more than playing with the rest of them.

Jon was so lost in his thoughts he did not realize Ghost was wandering about frightening the men and the horses. It wasn't until his Uncle nudged his shoulder did he look up from sulking.

His Uncle nodded his head towards the wolf.

"Ghost to me" he said. Ghost was his only true companion. The only thing on this earth that understood him.

"Control your wolf Jon" his Uncle said.

As they entered through the gates, Jon could not help but feel he was being watched. After having Lady Stark glare at him all his life, he knew what it felt like to have eyes following you. He searched the courtyard. No one was staring at him. He looked to Ghost who was staring up at the tall tower.

Jon shifted his gaze, following Ghosts line of sight, and saw a small women sitting on the edge of an open window staring at him.

He blinked in surprise, but she was gone. He rubbed his eyes to be sure they were not playing tricks on him. He kept his eyes on the space he thought she occupied for what seemed like hours. Logically she must have been a figment of his imagination, but he could not help feeling that there was truth to what he saw. Jon's staring did not go unnoticed.

Jon did not notice Ser Allister Thorne watching him from across the court yard. He recognized the Bastard of Winterfell by his long face and grey eyes. He new what the boy thought he saw, and Ser Allister was not going to wait for the boys suspicions to be confirmed.

Ser Allister bumped Jon with his shoulder.

"What are you staring at Bastard?" Thorne said.

"I thought I saw a girl-"

"There are no women of the Night's Watch boy," he interrupted ,"Best keep your head out of the clouds if you wish to live until your older bastard."

Thorne pushed pass Jon, and into the keep. But Jon could not help but take one more glance back at the empty window. He tried to shake off what he saw as a trick of the eye. Thorne was right, there were no women on the wall.

That night, eyes as blue and cold as ice haunted his dreams. He could still see that icy pair of eyes boring into his from the window.

 **Hello Everyone! Next chapter, we will have more of Jon's POV. They are going to meet soon and the chapters will be getting longer! Please leave me a review, they make it so much easier for me to update quickly because I get motivated! I will reply to everyone who asks questions or leaves a comment! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! I have made some small updates in the previous chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I decided to do both Jon and Lilly's POV today. Tomorrow** **(7/6) is my birthday! There is nothing I would like more than for you to read and review my story. I apperciate all the favs and follows! Please keep up this great energy. Thank you so much for the support.**

Jon POV

Jon was extremely disappointed in what he found at Castle Black. Instead of a brotherhood of noble warriors sworn to defend the realm from what lay beyond the wall, he finds a dumping ground for criminals and unsavory men. Men who had no choice but to come and fight at the wall.

There was no honor in this. Castle Black was a dark cold place. There was little joy to be found, and Jon had yet to make any friends. Jon hoped to become a ranger. He could best bring honor to his name serving the Night's Watch beyond the wall.

Most notably, Jon had quickly made an enemy in Ser Allister Thorne.

 _"_ _The Honorable Master-at-Arms"_ Jon thought sarcastically. Thorne had been nothing but cruel to him since arriving. The vile man called him _Lord Snow,_ trying to ensure he could never forget his base born blood.

Thorne was a large cold man, with a temperament to challenge that of a dragon. The man had no patience or kindness in his heart. It made him wonder what could turn a man so bitter. Jon found some comfort in the fact that he was not the only person Thorne tried to make squirm.

Jon had been fighting and beating these men for the past week. Yet, Thorne kept forcing him to bloody them again and again. He was trying to ensure that they all hated him no doubt. He was better than every single one of them. None of the new brothers had been able to even get close to him. Never mind hit him. Thorne's plan was working however.

No one would eat with him in the Great Hall, or volunteer for watch with him.

Jon could still feel eyes watching him. Whenever they were training or he was on watch. Jon could feel eyes on him. He had not yet caught sight of who was watching. One of the criminals trying to catch the bastard of a noble lord alone no doubt. To beat him for being raised in a castle with food in his belly.

It was considered a warm day for the men on the wall. No ice or snow to be seen on the ground. The sun shining down through the clouds, and reflected off the great wall of ice whose shadow they lived in. A perfect day for training.

"Come Lord Snow, stand here" sneered Throne. Mocking him again. His cruel eyes scanned the group of shivering men. Trying to choose Jon's next opponent.

"Pyp" Thorne says. The poor lad was so skinny, Jon could hit him the wrong way with his sword and he would snap. "Do you think Ned Stark's bastard Bleeds like the rest of us?"

The rest of the men surround them in a circle, eagerly awaiting the fight. Pyp comes running at him, swinging madly. This oaf was so bad, Jon could simply hold out his sword and the boy would do the work for him. Jon made quick work of him, knocking him quickly to the ground.

"Next!" Thorne barked. This continued for a large chunk of the day, none of Jon's new brothers were able to defeat him.

One particularly large and unsavory man came close. The man had yellowed teeth that pulled back into a smirk. Jon recalled him being tied up on the ride to the wall. He could not remember which crime he committed, but he knew it was between rape and murder. Rast. That was his name.

The man swung wildly, hitting Jon's training shield repeatedly. The sound of ringing metal rattled around his head. Jon moved to swing his sword, but before he could land his blow Rast knocked the shield from him hand. He had nothing to defend himself with. Jon tried to raise his sword, but Rast came too close too quickly. Rast balled his fist and reared back. Jon closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

But there was no sound of bone crunching. Jon heard a quiet hissing sound. He opened his eyes to find that Rast slipped on ice? The icy ground. Jon was about to question this when Thorne interrupted him.

"Well Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here" Thorne turns sharply away. He was staring at the tower's window. "Go clean yourselves up! There's only so much I can stomach in one day." Jon followed his eyes, only to find the window empty.

His muscles ached from all the previous training they'd done earlier. If he was sluggish, he couldn't imagine what the others must feel like. Jon spent every day in the training yard with his brother and Greyjoy. Jon could even bet Robb with his sword. He enters the armory alone, and sheaths his training sword.

"Oi bastard!" Jon turned to see Pyp and two other men he fought earlier. One had a bloody nose. Jon remembered that one. Grenn, he thought his name was.

"Broke my nose Basard." Grenn seethes, as Rast closes the doors to the armory.

Jon is silent as he puts his equipment away, but these men are looking for a fight. An unfair one. But a fight his pride would not let him back down from.

He turns slowly, taking in Grenn's bloodied face.

"It's an improvement." Jon said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. The three of them rushed toward him. Pyp and Grenn pinning his arms to his sides. The third held a knife to his throat. They smiled down at him, satisfied they could finally beat him senseless. Or slit his throat.

But just then, the door opened. Tyrion Lannister walked in, staring at the boys holding Jon down.

"What are you looking at halfman"

"I'm looking at you," the Lord says eerily calm, "You've got an interesting face. Come to think of it, you all have interesting faces. Very distinctive faces."

"And what do care about our faces?" The man holding the knife to Jon's throat spits out.

"I just think that they would look marvelous decorating spike's in Kings Landing. Perhaps I'll write to my sister, the queen, about it" He sighs leaning against the door way. No more words needed to be spoken. The three young men looked at each other, released Jon, and hurried past the Lannister Lord.

"Everybody knew what this place was," Jon says to the Imp, his eyebrows pulled together in a scowl, "But no told me. No one but you. My Father knew, and he left me rot here at the Wall all the same"

"Grenn's father left him to. Outside of a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister had not eaten in three days."

Tyrion Lannister patted him on the arm, and left him to his thoughts.

Jon decided he would take his meal in his chambers tonight. Jon had secretly hoped to find understanding with his new Sworn Brothers. He thought that they would understand him far better than anyone in Winterfell did.

Ghost was his only true companion in Winterfell, and it looked to be like Ghost would be his only companion on the wall.

Speaking of the bloody beast, Ghost had been sneaking off to some unknown part of Castle Black. He would disappear for hours at a time, sometimes even for an entire night. Ghost couldn't be his companion if he couldn't keep track of the massive hound. How something so large disappears without a trace, Jon will never know. He just hoped no one would notice his lack of control he held over the wolf.

Ghost was his one true friend. Jon made a note to follow after him the next time he scampered off.

 _Lilly POV_

The Gods had finally answered her prayers. The very same night the men set to become the new Brothers of the Nights Watch arrived, she had wandered the Tower of the Lord Commander late at night. Such a practice was not unusual for Lilly. She felt like she thrived best when the moon was out and the winter winds blowing.

She rounded the spiraling staircase to come face to face with the massive white wolf. Standing on all fours it nearly looked her straight in the face. It's red eyes stared at her with such intelligence, she thought she was looking into the eyes of another person.

They looked at each other for a few moments, each respecting the others need for distance. Lilly gathered her courage and took a step forward. The wolf eyed her suspiciously, pulling its muzzle back to reveal sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth.

Lilly thought back to what the man with the black hair, Jon, called him.

"You're name is Ghost isn't it?" she whispered.

He seemed to recognize his name, and relaxed. The wolf still eyed her suspiciously, as if she could attack at any time. She held out her gloved hand for him to sniff.

"Oh come now, stop looking at me like that. You're easily twice my weight. An animal as magnificent as you couldn't be threatened by someone as small as me." She cooed.

The wolf seemed to puff his chest, as if filled with pride. Ghost smelled her hand, quickly nuzzling it. He knocked her down with his massive head, trying to lick her face. She began to panic. She did not want to hurt this beautiful creature with the burn of her icy touch.

"No! You mustn't, my skin-"

The great wolf paid her no heed, licking her face anyway. She closed her eyes, ready for Ghost to reel back away from her. Perhaps rip out her throat. But he did not. He continued to lick her face.

She opened her eyes and grinned at the wolf, "It doesn't hurt you." She whispered amazed. "At last a friend I can touch!" Lilly pulled off a glove to scratch behind his ear. She was overjoyed. She had not been able to feel another beings warmth in many years. Ghost may finally be the cure to the loneliness that ate away at her soul.

She laughed and pet his soft fur. "What are you doing wandering around so late? Hungry?"

Ghost stopped his licking, and starred at her. It seems she guessed that correctly.

"Well Ser Wolf, we must find a remedy to your problem. Come." Lilly continued down the stairs with the wolf not far behind. She snuck them into the kitchens and searched the various cabinets for some kind of meat.

Lilly found a chicken and placed it in front of him.

From that night on, Lilly and Ghost had become fast friends. The great wolf would spend time with her when his master was too preoccupied to notice him slip away. Ghost would sit with her in her high tower, content with Lilly scratching his ears and feeding him bits of dried meat. He would even sleep at the foot of her bed some nights.

Lilly was glad to finally have the company. She didn't have to wear gloves or worry about burning her new friend with her ice cold skin.

Today, Lilly was watching the new brother's spar with one another. She watched the boy with the ebony curls most often. Jon. He was by far the best. Perhaps the best she had seen in a long while. She had watch many brothers train from her high seat.

Lilly watched as each man was pivoted themselves against Jon. She would wince and cheer silently for Jon, as he struck down each of his opponents.

Jon landed a particularly hard blow to the face on a Lad with a particularly large nose. She could almost hear the crack from her seat in the window.

"Oof." She winced. "That one had to hurt"

She looked over at Ghost, who was laying lazily on the floor. She tossed him a piece of dried jerky she'd been munching on.

"Your Master is quiet good you know." She complimented. Lilly turned her eyes back to Jon. He was fighting a skinny little thing, with large ears now. Ghost whined at her feet.

"What?" She said looking back at him. Ghosts eyes were on the bag of dried jerky in her lap. He picked up his head, and begged silently.

She sighed and tossed the bag to him, "Take it you greedy beast."

Ghost ate happily, Lilly again turned her attention back to Jon. He was fighting a man much larger and meaner looking then him. The nasty looking man was beginning to get the upper hand.

Lilly knew she shouldn't intervene. Helping him could reveal her potion to everyone in the castle. Jon had never done anything to be kind to her or help her. Even a great fighter had to lose sometimes in order to grow.

As Lilly battled with herself, she noticed Ghost take an interest in the fight. His ears flat against his white head, long teeth bared. She supposed Jon did bring Ghost to her. She owed her wolf-friend this. All the men in the court yard were too absorbed with the fight, hoping Jon would finally lose, to notice anything up in the tower.

Lilly closed her eyes and concentrated. She breathed deeply, drawing the chill from the air. Her fingers tingled and she flicked her wrist. Freezing the ground the large man stood on, right before he could land the finishing blow to Jon's face. The big oaf slipped and fell flat on his back.

The men on the ground were looking around, confused at what happened.

Lilly smiled to herself, satisfied with her aim and growing control over the ice and snow. She was content until she saw Ser Allister staring up into her window.

He had a look on his face that said she wouldn't be getting away with this. She slunk back away from the window and into the darkened room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late night update! Today was my birthday so I was busy all day. Please review, favorite, and follow! I encourage you to leave me a review, questions, or suggestions! I will respond to every one!I m amazed at how much support I have, I cannot express my thanks. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Jon POV_

After thinking alone in his chambers for the night, Jon came to the conclusion that he was going about making friends in the wrong way. Jon was trained by Ser Rodrick, Winterfell's master-at-arms. Most of those at The Wall barley had enough food to fill there belly's as they grew up, never mind having someone train them to use a weapon.

Jon had a plan.

Jon would apologize to Grenn and Pyp. He would offer his help in teaching them to fight.

 _Gods know they need it,_ he thought to himself.

He entered the Great Hall, prepared to apologize to Grenn and Pyp for acting like an entitled arse. But the two were already approaching him. Pyp stands in front of him, looking like a guilty child, while Grenn stares stubbornly at the ground. Jon raises his eyebrow in question.

"Me and Grenn, well-" he sighs looking at the ground. "We're sorry. About the way we treated you in all."

His eyebrow stays raised as he looks to Grenn. He still was staring stubbornly at the ground.

"He won't apologize," Pyp states. "His mind is much too small and pride much too large to understand such things." Before long Grenn is swatting Pyp over the head, calling him a list of fowl names.

"It's alright." Jon said. "I'm sorry for thinking myself better than you. I can try and teach you both to fight. If you like that is."

"Well that sounds like a fine plan to me!" Pyp laughed. "Come sit with us, we're starving."

The three young men were talking like old friends before long. Perhaps he wouldn't be so alone after all.

Perhaps things would change for the better. Ghost had returned last night, he was bonding with his brothers. This typically somber mood had brightened.

 _Mormont POV_

Jeor Mormont was drafting ravens to the high lords of Westeros. He had to resort to begging for more men and supplies. The greater good was worth more than his pride however. The wildling attacks were growing more violent and more frequent. More and more of them slipped past the walls. Out of the nineteen castles on The Wall, he only had the numbers to man three. It was no wonder more and more Wildlings slipped by.

They were desperately trying to get south of the wall. They were running. The deep nagging in his gut told him what they were truly running from.

The White Walkers.

Beings made of ice, with an army of the dead at their backs. The only thing that would stand between the living and the dead was the Night's Watch. Which was barley an army of untrained boys and criminals.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ser Allister Thorne barging into his study. He looked angry. Of course this was nothing new, but in this moment he looked _especially_ angry. The Lord Commander sighed, looking up from his work. He was getting to old for this.

"What is it Ser Allister"

"That girl," he seethed. "She froze the damn ground when all the lads were practicing _midday._ For her own amusement or for some reason that I could not possibly fathom. The bastard boy almost saw her. I've caught him staring up at the damned window once already."

"I'll speak with her." Mormont replied, turning his attention back to his writings.

"She's getting harder to control."

"She is only ten and seven. Girls her age are always wild and wishing for adventure, I remember my other daughters being quite similar."

"Some would call her dangerous."

The Lord Commander sighed, wincing as he nodded. "She wouldn't hurt anyone." He whispered.

"Not purposely. With winter coming the _gifts_ she has become more and more wild." Ser Allister replied, trying to search for the right words. "If we cannot tame her-"

"What?" The Lord Commander snapped. "Leave her North of the wall? Abandon her? If the Wildlings find her, they'll be so terrified of her eyes they'll burn her alive. And," he sucked in a breath, "If the beast that is her father finds her, he'll try and make her into a monster. Will you be the one to shove a Valyrian steel sword or a piece of dragon glass into her heart when she comes back waging a war? The little girl you've known since she was a babe?"

Ser Allister looks shocked. "That is not what I was going to suggest. I couldn't leave her to die any more than you could."

"Than what are you trying to suggest Ser Allister?"

"Send her south. Send her to live on Bear Island with your kin. She would have more space to learn and grow. Not having to constantly look over her shoulder, in fear of being attacked by one of the men down there. It's warmer. It may calm the ice in her veins."

"I fear sending her south"

"Do you not trust your family with her safety?"

"Of course I do. It's not my family I don't trust. I feel a war coming. The lads whisper about it during meals. Jon Snow is suspicious already that the Lannister's had something to do with his little brother falling from that tower in Winterfell. Where do you think he got those suspicions from? His half-brother."

"She would be safe on Bear Island, I'm sure the war would not reach-" Ser Allister tried to reason with the Lord Commander.

"And if Robb Stark finds out that she could unleash winter's full wrath on the Lannister's, do you think he would allow her to stay hidden?" He yelled back.

Ser Allister sighed. "No. But we aren't even sure ourselves if she is capable of doing such things or how much she truly inherited from her father. Lilly herself does not even know."

"No. She does not. But I still do not believe they would leave her be with the chance that she could. I could not allow her to be a pawn in such a war. She is to kind and good. Gentle."

Ser Allister sighed defeated. "Try and consider what I've said." Ser Allister said. Mormont nodded, a pained look on his face. He was attached to Lilly. He had raised her as a daughter, it would pain his greatly to send her away. But Ser Allister brought many sound points to the forefront of his mind. He would send a raven to his kin on Bear Island. He would see what insight they brought to him.

"The rangers are suspicious that the Wildings are planning to march on The Wall." He changed the subject.

"I'm getting to old for this Ser Allister." Mormont sighed. "I fear this war shall be my last. I fear for the future of the Night's Watch. There are so few of us with honor left. Who will lead them when we're gone?"

Ser Allister stood, and placed a comforting hand on his Lord Commanders shoulder. "I do not know."

The future of the Night's Watch, as well as Lilly's future, lay heavy on the Lord Commander's shoulders that night. He had to think long and hard about what to do, and how to save both from a terrible fate.

 ** _Lilly POV_**

Lilly knew the tongue lashing was coming. Ser Allister had told her father. There was no doubt in her mind. The look on his face when he caught her screamed "You're in trouble. "She waited all night for Ser Allister to march up those stairs with her father. They were going to kill her. Or at least lock her in a windowless room and throw away the key.

What was she thinking? She shouldn't have helped him. She knew she made a mistake, she could have given herself away. And for what? To prevent the pretty boy from taking a hit. A man she didn't even know for that matter!

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot_ , she repeated in her head.

But she couldn't have just done nothing. After all, the Gods had allowed her a companion. His wolf. She felt like it was spitting in their faces if she just allowed it to happen, when she was perfectly capable of intervening.

She wondered what was taking them so long. It was already midmorning.

 _Get on with it already,_ she thought.

Lilly had sent Ghost away that night with the promise she would come find him when the coast was clear. The intelligent animal seemed to understand her. She did not want to chance her father or Ser Allister finding Jon's great white wolf up in the tower with her. Lilly feared they wouldn't allow her to see him any longer or worse.

She made her way up the stairs, tiptoed past her fathers study, and into the Maesters library. She grabbed a book off the shelves to distract her buzzing mind, and took her favorite seat by the window.

They must be waiting to confront her to ensure she wallows in her guilt and self-loathing. That's what they did when she was a child. Made sure she felt nice and guilty before confronting her about what she did wrong. Laughing from the court yard bellow drew her from her thoughts.

Down in the cold morning air was Jon, tutoring two of the other boys in how to fight. She recognizes them as the skinny boy with the large ears and the boy with the broken nose from the fighting yesterday _How kind of him,_ she thought to herself.

Jon was an excellent teacher. She admired how all of his movements flowed, almost as if he were dancing. He was graceful, even when he slowed so the lads could grasp the concept he was trying to teach.

"Come now Grenn." She heard Jon command. "Put your right foot forward. Good. Now pivot as you deliver the blow. Throw all your weight into it."

She watches the boy, Grenn, practice this move a few times until something behind Jon distracts him. "What in Seven Hells is that?"

She follows his gaze to find Ser Allister marching over, all but dragging a large man behind him. He was very _very_ large. Poor lad was shaking in fear. The other brothers begin jesting about his weight, it was terrible hard to watch. Lilly shook her head in disgust. _Cruel men._

Ser Allister pushes the chubby man in front of him. "Tell them your name."

"Samwell Tarly, of Hornhill. I mean I was of Hornhill. I've come to take the Black."

"Come to take the black pudding?" A cruel voice sneers. The nasty man who almost hit Jon waltzed out from the shadows.

"You couldn't be any worse than you look." Ser Allister sighs. "Rast, see what he can do."

The ugly man, Rast, circles Samwell like a lion does its prey. Poor Samwell can barely even hold the sword. Never mind defend himself with it. Rast strikes him over and over, cries flying out of his mouth. The poor man is on the ground in seconds, trying to shield his face.

"I yield!" she heard him cry. "Please no more". She thought this poor boys horror was over, until Ser Allister yanked him back up by his ear.

"On your feet. Pick up your sword." She sees Ser Allister nod to Rast. An order to keep hitting him. Lilly looks away as his cries sound through the court yard. She can't take it, this terrible display of cruelty. She knew Ser Allister to be a serious man, but never so intentionally cruel.

Lilly is battling with herself. She could help the chubby man. But she could feel the impending wrath of her father weighing down on her. She would _definitely_ be locked away forever, if she froze the ground a second time.

"Seems like they're running short of poachers and thieves down in the South! Now they send us squealing pigs!" Ser Allister says with a laugh. They keep beating the poor boy. His cries were echoing in her ears.

Lilly couldn't take it any longer, they were torturing him! Lilly pulled off her glove-

"That enough!" She heard a strong voice command. Jon. The look on his face says that he realizes he shouldn't be commanding the Master-at-arms. Roughly, he yanks the fat man off the ground.

"He yielded." Jon said. Softly this time. Lilly smiled. The lad was too honorable. It was going to get him into trouble someday.

She had become so distracted she did not hear her father walk in. She was too busy watching the scene unfold bellow her. Lilly looked so absorbed in what was going down below, Mormont almost didn't have the heart to disturb her. _Almost._

The Lord Commander cleared his throat.

"Argh!" Lilly exclaimed. Grabbing onto her seat for support.

"Father, I am going to fall out of this window someday if you keep sneaking up on me." She tried to jest.

The Lord Commander raised an eyebrow at her. She was still in trouble. The smile faded from her face. She sighed.

"Father I'm-"

"What were you thinking Lilly? Someone could have seen you! Never mind simply seeing a women, but seeing a women who can shoot ice from her hands! Word would spread faster than a fire." He exclaimed.

"I know. It was a mistake, I don't know what came over me." She whispered.

"A mistake. A mistake that could cost you your life girl! Be more mindful of your actions."

"I know." She whispered. Ashamed. She curses herself for being different.

Tears started to form in Lilly's eyes. Not from her father reprimanding her, but from the sheer stupidity of her mistake. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeves, not wanting to look weak.

The Lord Commander sighed. He couldn't believe she was ten and seven and he still turned into a pile of mush when her icy eyes filled with tears.

"Now, none of that. I'm not angry with you." He comforted. "Just promise me you won't take another unnecessary risk."

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes Father, I promise." She threw her arms around his waist, careful only to touch leather and cloth.

"Now, tell me what you've seen. Are any of these green lads any good?" The Lord Commander said joining her at the window. "How do they compare to the group from a moon ago?"

"I don't know how it's possible but they're even worse than the last." She said with a grimace. "The ugly one is cruel. No honor. He can fight well enough I suppose. But I wouldn't trust him to protect my back in a fight. The one with the large ears, Pyp, is a terrible fighter. He moves far too much, he may as well spear himself with his opponent's sword. The one with the broken nose is Grenn. He just grunts and swings his sword, but he gets the job done."

Her father always took her opinion into account. He knew she watched every man fight from above, Lilly could pick out things that Ser Allister did not even see sometimes.

"Jon is the best." She continues. "Not only does he fight with the most skill, he has honor and a kind heart."

"And you can tell the contents of his heart and the quality of his honor from all the way from up here?" Her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look how he defends that poor boy! He's fended off four brothers on his own." She points down at Jon protecting Samwell. "He has been teaching the others to fight in his spare time, and saved Samwell from Ser Allisters cruelty.

Her father shakes his head thoughtfully.

"I think he would make an excellent leader someday." She says.

Lord Commander Mormont had already been watching Jon Snow. He did indeed have the makings of a great leader. It was not lost on the Lord Commander that he was aging. In a few years, it would be time for a new Lord Commander to take his place. Ser Allister had to short of a fuse and Benjen Stark was to free of a spirit to be the next Lord Commander. Jon would need to be groomed, but a Lord Commander he could be.

"He will be my new steward." Her father decides out loud.

"Steward?" She questions, her mouth hanging open from shock. "He would make a much better ranger. He would be wasted inside these walls."

"You were right Lilly. Jon could lead someday. But he must learn how, first."

Realization dawned on her face. But a nagging question remained. "Does that not mean his chambers must reside in the Tower of the Lord Commander?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I believe I will have Jon and Lilly meet in the next chapter! Stay tuned and please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all for the birthday wishes and reviews! I appreciate it._**

 _Jon POV._

Jon laid in bed that morning, thinking of the past few weeks. He had taken a few hits for Samwell Tarly. _Sam_ , he remembered. Ser Allister Thorne made tormenting Sam into one of his new games. Jon couldn't stand to watch it. Jon knew that Thorne was cruel. He showed that when he set every man in the Castle on Jon during training, trying to find someone to beat him. But at least Jon could defend himself. Sam couldn't.

Jon protected Sam. Thorne thought it funny to call Sam his lady love, because he couldn't stand to watch the poor man be mistreated. Sam was a coward and couldn't fight to save his life. But he was still worth more than Ser Allister to Jon. Sam at least has a good heart.

The night Sam arrived on the wall, he was instructed to keep watch with Jon on. Ser Allister's doing. The man really did hate him. He would go out of his way to humiliate Jon or try to get his fellow recruits to hate him. But Jon found another friend in Sam.

Sam's father did not think he was fit to be the Lord of Hornhill after he died. He told Sam that he was to take the Black, forsake his name and title or he would be in a hunting accident. _His own father threatened to kill him._ Sam may be a coward, not be able to hold a sword, and be afraid of heights. But he was still going to be his sworn brother. Someone who had nowhere else to go. Jon had taken a silent oath to protect him.

Grenn and Pyp followed his lead after he convinced them Sam was no different than they were. An outcast, who had no place else to go. Rast was more difficult to convince. But after threatening him with Ghost standing over him teeth bared, Rast couldn't even make eye contact with him. Never mind beat him.

He rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ghost lay at the end of his bed, asleep. The direwolf had been acting strangely as of late.

 _But at least he's finally staying in one place_ , Jon thought. It was easier to keep the unsavory men away from him when the massive wolf lingered nearby.

He pulled on his boots, and dressed to break his fast down in the Great Hall. Today was the day that they assigned the brothers of the Night's Watch there stations. Ranger, Steward, or Builder. Jon knew he was easily the best fighter taking his vows that day. He was confident he would be chosen as a ranger.

He gathered in the court yard with the other soon to be brothers of the Night's Watch. He watched as the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, stood on the high wooden platform.

Mormont began addressing them as a whole, "You came to us as outlaws, poachers, rapers, murders, and thieves. You came in chains, some without friends and some without honor. You came rich, and you came poor. Some of you bear the names of great houses. Others no names at all. All of that is in the past now. Here on the wall, we are one house. One brotherhood. Here you begin anew. A man of the Night's Watch lives his life for the realm and all those in it!"

Some of the men cheer, most of them have come to terms with their fate.

Mormont continues, "You have learned the words to your vows. Think carefully before you say them. The penalty for breaking them is death. You will take your vows today! Do any of you keep to the Old Gods?

"I do my Lord." Jon says standing.

"Do you wish to take your vow before a heart tree as your Uncle did?

"Yes my Lord"

"You'll find a wierwood a mile north of the Wall, and your old gods too maybe."

"My lord," Sam says standing. "Might I go as well?"

The Lord Commanders eyes move to Sam. "Does house Tarly keep to the old gods?"

"No my lord. I was named in the light of the seven as my father was. But the Night's Watch is my house now. The seven have never answered my prayers. Perhaps the Old Gods will." He replied.

"As you wish." Mormont nods. "You have all been assigned an order according to our needs and your strengths."

"Pyp to the Stewards," He announced. Jon can see Pyp sag in relief down the row. He was not much of a fighter, he would be put to much better use behind the Wall.

"Toad to the Builders."

"Rast to the Rangers."

"Sam to the Stewards."

"Leon to the Builders."

"Grenn to the Rangers." Jon patted him on the back with a smile. The proud smile on Grenn's face was worth the hours of practice in the training yard.

"Jon to the Stewards." Jon froze. How can they make him a steward? He looked up and saw Thorne smirking down at him. Jon could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. His hands were curled into fists so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. Did that man truly hate him so much that he would condemn him to a life of sweeping floors and serving food?

Maester Aemon stepped forward. "Stewards to me."

Jon could barely contain his anger as he walked to stand before the blind old man.

"Samwell, you will assist me in the library."

Jon couldn't stand to listen. He was a better fighter than every single man selected to be a ranger. He stared hardly ahead, still trying to contain his rage. Jon may have been stern and quiet. But he was still wolf-blooded. He had a temper that burned hotter than dragon's breath, a rage he could hardly control. His brother used to say he was more wolf than man when he became angered.

"Jon Snow." His eyes snapped to the old man. "Lord Commander Mormont has requested you for his personal steward. You will move into the tower of the Lord Commander immediately."

"Am I to serve the Lord Commander his meals and draw hot water for his bath?" Jon snapped.

"Certainly." Maester Aemon replied. "And keep a fire burning in his champers. Change his blankets and sheets daily and do anything else the Lord Commander requires of you."

"Do you take me for a servant?" Jon snaps, pushing his way through his comrades. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was allowing his rage to get the best of him.

"We took you as a man of the Night's watch. Perhaps we were wrong in that."

"May I go?" Jon seethed. Visibly shaking now.

"As you wish. Pack your things."

Jon pushed his way through his brothers, knocking a few of them down as he stormed away. He felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He whipped his head around to discover all his brothers had their backs turned to him, listening to Maester Aemon speak. No one was looking at him

But he could feel those eyes on him, Always those _damned_ eyes following him everywhere. Watching him. He could feel them examining him in the court yard for days. He couldn't take it anymore.

He barged into his room, slamming the door behind him. He blindly threw a fist into the hard wood that made up the walls of his chambers. Jon knew he needed to gather his things quickly and report to the Lord Commander.

His knuckles were red and soar. They would definitely bruise. He winced as he gathered his few possessions. Jon was grateful for the pain. It helped him focus and get a grasp on his wild temper.

By the time he was done, his anger had cooled. He sighed and exited his chambers, making his way towards his new living quarters. He starred up at the tall tower, and began his ascent up the stairs.

 _Lilly POV_

Lilly was surprised by her father's choice to choose Jon as his steward. Not because she thought he would make a poor leader. But because her father hadn't had a personal steward in years. He had not trusted any of them to live in the tower with them because he feared they would harm her.

She shuddered thinking of the last man who served as the Lord Commander's steward when she was ten and four. Liam. The Lord Commander had become suspicious of him when had seen his eye's following her wherever she went. Liam's eyes often lingered on the most inappropriate of places. It was not long before her father had caught him spying on her in the bathing chambers. Immediately after that he had been dismissed from his service. _Disgusting,_ she thought.

Jon did not seem like that type though. But she supposed she wouldn't be able to find out. Her father had forbidden her from even being seen by him. Her father "wanted to make sure he could trust Jon." How long that would take she had no idea.

She was only allowed in her chambers, the library, and the bathing chambers until her father could trust him. Her father had instructed her that she could only go bath in the wee hours of the morning, and he would be sure Jon would not interrupt. Her father had assured her she would be left in peace, that this addition would not change much of her daily routine.

Lilly watched from her seat in the library as Jon was told he was to be a steward. She could tell by his body language that he was angry. She could see how his shoulders tensed and his fists balled up. He would learn soon enough why this path was chosen for him.

 _Jon POV_

Jon had taken his vows and the weeks passed without consequence. He did his duties, rarely speaking. He was still angry he was to be a steward. They had wounded Jon Snow's pride.

But, it could be worse, he supposed. Thorne had not bothered him since he moved up into this tower. He had food to eat and a warm bed to sleep in. The Lord Commander was kind in his own way.

The day he moved to the tower, the Lord Commander gave him a very strict set of rules. The Lord Commander said, "As long as you follow them, we won't have any trouble. Disobey them and I'll pull your guts out through your pretty mouth."

The rules went as followed: He could not enter the library without first knocking, if it was locked he was to go back at another time. He could not enter the chamber with the baths inside after the moon had been risen for two hours. Jon was also forbidden from entering the East Wing. The Lord Commander had commanded him not to snoop around. Only do what was assigned. Only go where was assigned.

He was hiding something in this tower. Jon would find out what sooner or later. The eyes he felt constantly following him in the training yard had followed him to the tower. Jon found himself looking over his shoulder more often than not. He knew he just was being paranoid. There was no one in this tower besides him and the Lord Commander.

Jon's head was pounding. He has not gotten a proper night's sleep in what seems like forever. He is kept up at night by his raging thoughts and wounded pride. Ghost seemed to be having the same problem. He grew more and more restless each day.

Sleep was just about to claim him, when he heard Ghost whining and scratching at the door. _What in Seven Hells is he doing?_ He thought. Jon groaned and pushed himself off the bed.

"What?" He looked down at the direwolf with an eyebrow raised.

Ghost began scratching at the door again. He wanted Jon to let him out. Jon thought that perhaps someone was outside his door, and that was what was making Ghost so anxious.

Jon cracks the door open with the intention to peer outside, but Ghost squeezes through the door and bolts out of the room.

"Ghost!" He hisses into the night. Jon makes chase quickly after him. The wolf was heading up the stairs, but paused to make sure Jon was following him. He continued this game until they reached a door way. The bathing chambers. Ghost slinked his way through the door, leaving it cracked.

It was well into the wee hours of the morning. _If the Lord Commander caught them_ , he shuddered at the thought.

"Ghost." He hissed again. "You know if we're caught the Lord Commander will skin us both alive! I know you would make a lovely rug-"

He paused when he heard singing. A women singing. Her voice was so soft and hauntingly beautiful. She sang of loneliness. A deep sadness. It caused a pain in his heart. This was a sadness he knew all too well. He leaned up against the outside of the wall, content just listening.

Jon was shocked out of his daze when he heard giggling. A women giggling. A women? He peaked through the crack in the door and was shocked at the sight before him.

A girl was leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Ghosts nose, as he licked her face. She was smiling at him, not a trace of fear on her face. Her tiny fingers ran through his direwolf's white fur. He pushed the door open a little farther so he could better take in the sight before him. The girl was so shockingly lovely. She was around his age, her hair reached just above her hips. Falling like auburn silk in waves down her back. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, so she lit up the room like a beacon. Her soft full lips were pulled up at the corners.

He then noticed how her white shift clings to her body, and her hair dripped with water. _She just finished taking a bath._ He felt a stab of guilt. It was not his intention to sneak up on her in such a state.

The creaking of the door grabbed her attention. Her wide eyes snapped up to meet his. The color was astounding. Like nothing he had ever seen before. They were the color of ice and snow. So blue. Jon recognized those eyes. They stared down at him from that window the first day he arrived here. He walked slowly into the room. Ghost sat satisfied with himself at her feet.

They examined each other for what seemed like an eternity. He had an ache to reach out to touch her to be sure she was real. The way she glowed like an angel, he truly couldn't be sure. Acting on their own accord, one of his hands reached out timidly to try and touch her face.

This snapped her out of the trance she also seemed to be in. She sprinted past him before he could reach her and up the stairs.

"Wait!" He yelled after her. "I won't hurt you!" But she had already shot passed him.

He began to chase her up the stairs, still calling for her to wait. What was she doing here? Why was she so sad? Jon had so many questions. He also wanted to explain himself to her. He must have looked like one of the rapers down below, gawking at her after she just bathed. Jon was so lost in his thoughts that he stumbled on one of the steps. His head cracked against the hard stone.

And everything went black. But the eerie color of her eyes haunted his dreams that night.

 **Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all. Your suggestions and support make it so easy to keep writing. Please follow and favorite! If you have any questions let me know! Thanks again. More coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and all the birthday wishes! Please leave in the reviews or PM me your thoughts on the following question:**

 **Should Lilly go beyond the wall with Jon and be taken by the wildlings? Or should she await him at castle black. I can't decide. I value your opinions so please let me know!**

 _Jon POV_

Jon began to wake. His head felt like it was being squeezed, a dull throb resonating through his skull. His body felt heavy, like he had drunk too much wine. Jon recalled a time Robb and Theon had convinced him to go to a tavern for the first time. He could barely move the next day. This was similar. He groaned, the light from the yellow sun burning on the other side of his eye lids. He felt too groggy to move.

 _What happened?_ Jon thought to himself. The last he remembered was Ghost waking him up in the middle of the night. _Oversized bloody puppy_. He tried to think harder. Perhaps thinking hard enough would cause him to remember. But it caused a sharp pain to shoot through his skull. His arms shot out to cradle his aching head.

"Careful now." A voice warned. "You took quite the tumble down the stairs."

The stairs! He remembers bits in pieces then. The sounds of a girl singing, and her shocking blue eyes. The memory is foggy, like there is a haze clouding his vision as he tried to remember it. It was enough to make Jon shoot up in surprise at the realization. His eyes bulging open in surprise. Another white hot pain ripped through his skull. It felt like a heated sword, burning its way through his brain. The sun made his eyes burn, and made his head ache even worse.

Hands pushed him back down into the mattress. "Calm down Jon Snow." He recognized the voice of Maester Aemon.

"What happened?" Jon rasped.

"You slipped bringing the Lord Commander his meal last night. You've been out cold since before sundown." Maester Aemon replied.

 _What? Impossible._ Jon thought. "There was a girl." He said out loud. Jon was trying to convince himself it was not a dream or his imagination. He did not notice how Maeter Aemon paused at this. He had seen her; they had all been hoping he hit his head hard enough to forget.

"A girl?" Maester Aemon chuckled. "You must have hit your head harder than we thought."

"I saw her." Jon said sitting up again.

"There are no women of the Night's Watch Jon Snow. It was a dream, no more."

Jon accepted this response from the Maester with a nod. But he was not completely convinced. Someone had been watching him. He felt there eyes burning his skin wherever he went. It couldn't have been just a dream. _Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him._

"Does your head ache?" Jon nodded mutely.

"Ah well, the dangerous time is over. You have awoken. Take the day off from your duties." Maester Aemon continued. "Regain your strength, the ache in your head should be lessened by then." He turned and shuffled out of Jon's chambers, leaving him to his thoughts.

After his head healed, Jon continued his duties quickly and quietly. Ghost had begun to act strangely again, disappearing for hours at a time. That besides, things were relatively normal. He cleaned, did his chores, stoked the fire, and washed the sheets. His anger over not being chosen as a ranger had not lessened. But Jon hoped that if he worked hard enough, he would prove to the Lord Commander he was worthy of being a ranger.

But as the days went on, Jon could still feel someone watching him. Even after Maester Aemon scoffed at the fact that he thought he saw someone, Jon remained unconvinced.

But he knew almost for certain that it wasn't just a dream. He had seen someone and that someone was following him. He saw them out of the corner of his eye flitting around corners, the fabric of their black cloak always waving behind them. He saw their shadow in the window of the tower when he ate his meals with his brothers in the Great Hall.

Jon was sure something strange was afoot when he went to return a stack of books the Lord Commander took from the Library. He went to push open the door but found it locked. He was about to turn away when he heard the singing. He had pressed his ear against the door in disbelief and sure enough it was the same melody that he heard in his dreams each night. So sad and soft. Again he felt the tugging in his heart.

And now he could feel their eyes on him as he gathered wood to feed the Lord Commander's fire. It was time he found out who lurked in the shadows.

 _Lilly POV_

It had been a few days since Jon had caught her fresh out of the bath. Her father was surprisingly not angry, especially not after she ran into his chambers crying that she killed his new steward. They had found Jon at the bottom of the staircase with a massive bump on his head. Her father had concluded that he wouldn't remember seeing her, and if he did they could blame it on the fact that he smacked his head on the stone floor.

Ghost had led him right to her, the almost smug expression on the wolfs face when she came face to face with Jon made it evident that he did so purposefully. She had scolded Ghost profusely afterword's. But he had become a close companion of hers. She could not stay angry with him for long, especially not when he gave her his puppy dog eyes and laid his massive head in her lap.

She pulled on a cloak over her nightdress and pulled the hood over her head. Her white dress would attract attention in the dead of night. She wandered out into the hall, supposing she could spend the night in the library reading. It was a particularly cold night, so being close to the open air was something Lilly greatly desired.

She was making her way down the hall, when she heard grunting coming from a cracked door. She peered inside and found Jon Snow, gathering wood.

She examined him. He was tall, she supposed. Compared to her at least. After looking at him up close she determined that the top of her head would rest under his chin. He clearly favored his father's side with his Stark looks. Thick curly black hair and stormy grey eyes. He appeared to be young, he couldn't be more than 2 name day's older than she. There was a sadness that surrounded his eyes and stubble growing on his chin that made him look much older.

He was always frowning, with a humorless expression on his face. Lilly wanted to know what his story was. Why he chose to come to Castle Black to join the Night's Watch.

She couldn't help but watch him. She had nothing else to do now that all the recruits had taken their vows. No one practiced in the court yard. No one who was any good at least. He fascinated her with his stern face and sad eyes.

It also helped that he was handsome. She didn't mind staring after him all day. Lilly watched from around the corner as the muscles in his arms and back moved as he gathered the wood. He began his trek up the stairs, and she waited until he was far enough ahead to follow after him.

But when she rounded the corner, he was no were in sight. _He's fast_ , she thought to herself. Lilly hurried up the stairs; she would retreat to the Library. That was enough testing her luck for one day.

She rounded the corner to make her way to the library when she heard shuffling ahead. _Ghost._ Lilly readied to meet the beast with a smile, when she heard a deep voice yell, "Gotcha!"

A strong body knocked her up against the hard stone wall. They had been waiting to jump out at her from behind a corner. She cried out as hands gripped her upper arms, wrapping all the way around her limbs. He lifted her off the ground like she was as light as a feather. She would have this savage's handprints on her for days in the form of deep purple bruises.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded. She stared at the ground, trying to keep her face covered, as she desperately tried to think of an escape plan. She thanked the gods that she decided to wear a cloak today. It kept the fact that she was a woman hidden.

When she did not respond the figure shook her. "Answer me! Who are you and why do you keep following me?" He had her pinned to the wall with his body, pushing her up against him.

This caused a desperate "Please" to escape her. The figure paused at the sound of her voice, and sucked in a breath. _Oh no._

The grips on her arms immediately slacked and she dropped to the ground, but he did not let go. His hesitant hand slid up her arm and reached to the back of her hood, tugging it back to reveal her face. The figure had gasped.

She trailed her eyes up a strong arm clad in black leather to look upon the face of Jon Snow. Relief washed through her. Stormy grey eyes meet icy blue. The confused expression on his face was almost worthy of a laugh. Almost. Jon had released his bruising grip, but he had not backed away from her.

"Who are you?" He asked again. More gently this time. He had to lean down to look her in the eyes, their noses nearly brushing.

"Lilyanna." She whispered.

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story! Please follow and favorite. Please please please review! The next chapter will be focusing on developing Lilly and Jon's friendship. The more reviews I get, the more attention my story gets. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me so far. Special shout outs to those who give me suggestions and that are keeping up with my story. I am more motivated to write when I know so many people are looking forward to reading my work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! I decided to update twice tonight. I just have so many ideas going through my mind! Please continue to respond to this question in the reviews:  
Should Lilly go beyond the wall with Jon? Or should she stay behind. To clarify, even if Jon does go beyond the wall without Lilly he will not fall in love with Ygritte. Please keep your thoughts coming I value all of your opinions! **

**I have a poll on my profile! Please vote or leave a suggestion.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Who are you?" He asked again. More gently this time. He had to lean down to look her in the eyes, their noses nearly brushing._

 _"Lilyanna." She whispered._

They stayed like this for hours, seconds, days. Neither of them kept track. Lilly had never been this close to a man besides her father. She had become extremely aware of the fact that she was a young, untouched women who was pressed up against a young and handsome man. Lilly did not understand the feelings that fluttered in her stomach. If anyone came upon the scene they would deem it extremely inappropriate.

They were pressed flush against one another in the corner of the stairwell. Both had a look of surprise on their face. They stood so closely together that their noses nearly touched. Lilly could smell him, something that only could be describe as leather, steel, and undeniably _male_. They stared at each other. Lilly's icy blue doe eyes stared into Jon's stormy grey ones.

"Lilyanna." He whispered back. He still looked like he was in a daze.

It was when Jon reached to touch her face, she snapped out of her dream like state. She grabbed his wrist with her gloved hand. "Don't" she said.

Lilly did not want to see the rejection on his face when the skin of her cheek burned his hand. She couldn't take it from someone else. However, this seemed to snap him out of his haze as well. He backed away from her immediately shaking his head. Realization dawning on him quickly. Before she could explain herself he started rambling-

"Lord Commander Mormont is going to kill me." He says to himself. He slides down the wall fisting his hand into his hair. This statement caught Lilly's attention as well. _Father._ If she was lucky he would kill her to. The thought caused her to panic.

"Don't tell my father!" She yelled. The echo sounded through the hallway. She quickly covered her mouth and lowered her voice. "Please."

"And what do you suppose I do? Lie to him?" Jon snapped at her. _Wait. She just said Mormont was her.._ "Father?" He looked up at her shocked, his mouth was hanging open. _He was definitely a dead man now. He just manhandled the Lord Commanders daughter._ Lilly joined Jon on the cold floor.

"Yes." She said, as if it was odd he was surprised. "You don't have to lie. He can't punish us for something he doesn't know about. He certainly won't be hearing about it from me."

Jon considered this for a moment. He could go back to his work pretending nothing had happened.

"Fine." He snapped. Standing abruptly and stalking away.

"Wait!" She called after him. "Is that it? Are you just going to leave?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you think we could, perhaps, be friends?" She questioned. The look in her eye was hopeful. But her hopes were crushed immediately.

"No. There is no honor in disobeying your Lord's command. Lord Commander Mormont told me to mind my own business, I didn't, and here we are. I have dishonored myself for now I must lie. I am going to act like this never happened, I suggest you do the same." He growled at her.

That stilled her. _His refusal stung her. Was she really so repulsing the thought of her friendship was that bad?_ She was stupid to think she could have more than one companion. Lilly cursed herself for not being grateful for the Gods simply allowing her Ghost. She looked down defeated.

 _A few days later_

Days had passed since Jon and Lilly's encounter in the night. He went back to acting as if nothing was happening. She tried to stay in the Library, but she often felt drawn to watching him work. Ghost had begun to keep her company again. He was splitting his time between Lilly, Jon, and eating.

It was a warm day. _Considering where they lived,_ she supposed. The sun was shining brightly, Castle Black was bustling with life bellow. She sat on her usual seat by the window, reading a story about a valiant knight who saved his lady love from a dragon.

Lilly was dozing off, when she felt ghost tugging on her dress with his teeth. Her eyes shot open, and she dropped the book from her lap.

"What is it boy?" He tugged harder. She stood and he began to walk towards the exit. When he realized she was not following he came back and nudged her with his head. "Alright, Alright. I'm coming!" she exclaimed.

Lilly followed Ghost through the hallways, and up the stairs until they came across an open door. Ghost walked in, and she was about to follow when she heard:

"Hello boy." It was Jon. She froze. The wolf was a traitor. She peered into the room and saw Jon with a bucket of soap and water next to him. He was scrubbing the floors. _All by himself,_ she thought. Lilly had no idea how he could make everything he did look so graceful. She caught herself admiring him again.

 _Damn you Lilly._

Jon did act like nothing happened. He refused to acknowledge her stare. He could still feel it from time to time. Those beautiful icy eyes following him. No matter how he acted, he had not forgotten. How could he? She was beautiful and tried to be kind to him. He had spat at the idea of being her friend. Not because he did not wish to be, but because he knew it would only cause them both trouble. The guilt he felt was overwhelming.

Jon was scrubbing the floors of a particularly large room. He had to finish this and he was free for the rest of the day. He could feel her eyes now, staring at him. Watching him work.

Jon paused and sighed, "I know your there. Come out."

Lilly walked through the door staring at the ground. She was wearing a long sleeve white dress that grazed the floor. She had on gloves, to keep her hands warm he supposed.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I'm sorry, I just was just passing by.." She whispered. He caught her giving a death glare to Ghost. _Ah, this was his doing._ He felt guilty. The girl looked so incredibly sad. Rejected. He knew what that felt like. More than anyone. Jon had sworn to himself long ago that he would never make anyone feel as terrible as Lady Stark had made him.

"I'll leave you be." She turned to rush out of the room.

"Wait." Jon sighed. "I owe you an apology Lilyanna."

"Lilly." She responded back automatically. "There is nothing to forgive my lord." She turned to leave again.

"Lilly." He nods his head. "There is something to forgive. I did not mean to be so cruel to you. It wasn't my intention. I've been told the wolf blood in me makes my temper foul. Please forgive me."

She smiled gently down at him. "You are forgiven my lord."

Jon sighed, "I am no lord." He kept his eyes downcast to the floor.

Lilly was confused. She thought that was the title given to sons of great lords. "But I hear Ser Allister calling you Lord Snow all the time." She questioned.

Jon pauses and clenches his fists. "He uses that term to remind me of my birth, not out of respect."

Lilly sighed. "You must forgive him. He has no manners and can be cold and cruel most times." She leans in as if to tell him a great secret. "He believes almost everyone to be beneath him." She adds with a wink.

"I suppose I'm used to it. I was considered to be bellow everybody in my house hold."

"I do not think family determines what type of man you become. Men of great houses have brought terrible men into the world, while men with nothing have helped create great men. Your character is not determined by where you come from, but your actions." Lilly replied.

"I wish others thought the way you do Lilly."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend Jon." She said with a smile.

"Does your offer from last night stand?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I would be honored to be your friend, if you would still have me." She beamed at him.

"I think I would like that very much"

Not much later, Lilly and Jon were engaged in comfortable conversation. They laughed and joked for the rest of the day. Lilly had quickly grabbed another scrubbing brush to help him with his task of cleaning the floor. They spoke of his family, his sworn brothers, and Ser Allister. Lilly had finally made him laugh after making fun of Ser Allisters ears. She smiled triumphantly.

"Is that a smile Lord Snow?" She did her best impression of Thorne.

"Aye, I suppose it is my Lady Lilly." He smiled back. She huffed, taking a handful of water from the bucket and dumping it on him. This continued back and worth until Jon looked like a drowned cat, and Lilly not faring much better. They lay on the ground discussing their opinions on certain matters and laughing quietly to themselves.

 _She will be trouble indeed,_ Jon thought with a smile.

 _Mormont POV_

The Lord Commander was returning to his study when he heard laughing. Lilly laughing. Her laugh was like music that flowed through these halls. It had been years since she had sounded that joyful. A true unreserved, free laugh. Mormont followed the sound to a door that was slightly open. He heard another one of her loud musical laughs. He was about to push open the door to see what had made her so happy when her laugh was followed by a deeper chuckle. Mormont stilled.

"Is that a smile Lord Snow?" he heard Lilly mock. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Aye, I suppose it is my Lady Lilly." He heard them laugh. Soon after the splashing of water. Lord Commander Mormont had heard enough. He sighed. Lilly had made a friend, one who he had no intention of taking from her. He hoped this wouldn't cause trouble for him later.

He had debating going in and dragging Jon Snow out by the ear. But the girl was lonely and needed someone her own age. He didn't have the heart to steal the little happiness she had. Jon Snow had done nothing to prove he was untrustworthy. The boy was honorable and would treat his precious daughter with respect.

He walked away with a small smile on his face.

 **Something big happens in the next chapter! Please continue all of the amazing support, I truly appreciate it so much. I plan on giving shoutouts to those who review and give me suggestions in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! This was a really long chapter, so sorry for the late update. I didn't want it to seem rushed. Thank you for all the responses on whether or not you think Lilly should go over the wall with Jon or not. I am still not sure, so I'll keep the poll open for a few more days and keep taking suggestions. If any of you have ideas for why Lilly would logically cross the wall PM me or leave them in the reviews! Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Jon POV_

Jon had gotten leave from Lord Commander Mormont to take the mile walk north of the Wall to visit the heart tree. He needed to pray. She was consuming him with her pretty smile and musical laughs. Jon felt as if Lilly put a spell on him. He needed to beg the Gods to give him strength. He would not break his vows, and he would not forsake his honor. But she made it very difficult not to want to.

She was always touching him with a look of amazement in her eyes. No one had ever looked at him that way. Not his father, not even his younger siblings. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to smother her in his arms. He knew if he started to touch her, he could never stop. He hadn't the heart to stop her affection however. He simply sat and allowed it. She didn't seem to notice.

He looked to his left and saw Ghost sniffing at the base of a tree. Ghost also needed to stretch his legs. Being cramped up in a castle all day didn't do much for the wolf. Sam asked to tag along with him, a request which Jon agreed to. They arrive at the tree, its crying face stare back at them as they kneel before it.

Jon repeated his vows over in his head. _Hear my words, and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realm of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all nights to come._

He knew he could give her nothing. He was a bastard and a member of the Night's Watch. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Why would she even consider wanting him? Jon was resolved not to hurt himself any further with these _feelings_ he felt stirring in his gut.

Ghost finally came trotting out of the woods he had been hunting in. Sam and Jon look to see something in the wolf's mouth. Jon had a very bad feeling about what he was carrying.

"To me, Ghost." Jon commands. "Bring it here." Ghost continues his leisurely pace, dropping his finding at Jon's feet. Seven Hells. It was a hand. Severed all the way up to the fore arm.

Sam and Jon returned to the Lord Commander to inform him of their discovery immediately. More men are sent out to search the area. They find the bodies of two rangers who were under his Uncle Benjen's command. No other bodies were found, but Jon could not help but worry for his uncle. The Lord Commander examined the bodies.

"This is Other, without a doubt." He sighs. He was gesturing to a large man with a bald head.

"Any sign of Benjen or the rest of his party?" The brothers who searched for the bodies shook their heads.

"They've been dead for some time. Any signs have likely been covered by the snows." They responded

Sam had been standing for quietly for a while. "The smell." He says, slightly confused.

"What smell?" Mormont asked.

"There is none. If they've been dead for a long time, wouldn't there be a rot?"

"We should burn them." Jon adds, staring at the corpses. He had a bad feeling forming in the pit of his gut.

Mormont nods. "I want Maester Aemon to examine them first. You may be a coward Tarly, but you're not stupid. Take them upstairs." He commanded. "Jon, I left you a list of chores in my study. Complete them before return."

Jon returned to the Tower of the Lord Commander. He grabbed his list of chores from Mormont's study and heads up the stairs to the library. He knew going to see her would do nothing to stop his untamable feeling. But Jon had a lot on his mind, and Lilly was always willing to listen.

 _Lilly POV_

Lilly was happier than she had been in years. She felt a connection with Jon, something she could not explain. When they were away from one another all she thought of is when she was going to see him again. She was happy when she was with him. Their blooming friendship was more than enough for Lilly to be content.

She look down at her hands, smiling as she thought of the other day. Jon had come barging into the library seething about how he was going to kill Ser Allister. He was shaking, an angry feral look in his eyes. She had stood to comfort him, gently touching his shoulder with her gloved hand. But nothing had seemed to calm him.

"Jon calm down. Let us think rationally-"

"How do you expect me to be calm with him trying to make my life miserable at every turn?" He nearly yelled gripping the tops of her bare arms. _Bare arms_. He was touching her. She could feel the warm flesh of his hands on her skin. He wasn't rearing back in pain, or calling her an ice demon. She hadn't hurt him. She nearly ripped his hands off her to examine them.

"You can touch me." She whispered. More to herself than him. She held one of his hands in her gloved one. Inspecting it for burns.

He paused, shocked. "Why are you so shocked?"

She paused. She wasn't ready to answer this. "A good question, for another time." She responded. "I need to try something."

Lilly looked up into his eyes for approval. When he nodded, she slipped her hand out of her glove. "Hold up your hand."

When he did as she asked, she hesitantly grazed his palm with the tips of her fingertips. She watched his face for any sign of pain. There was nothing. His eyes fluttered closed at her gentle contact, shuddering slightly. But that was it. She became more daring, placing her entire hand flush against his. Still no sign pain. His hands were so warm. She could feel his hands tingling were ever they touched, a type of electricity coursing through their joined skin.

"Do you feel anything? Any pain?" She whispered. He slowly shook his head no.

"Your skin is cool, put not painful." He sighed. She had stared at their joined hands in amazement. From that moment on, she was touching him every chance she had. When they would sit and talk, she would pull off her glove and trace the planes of his hands with her fingers. She had begun to hug him, sometimes even cuddling up in his lap when she read.

At first he had been stiff, probably not understanding her need to be constantly touching him. _She would tell him eventually_. But over the course of a few days he had grown used to hit. When his temper flared, it seemed only her touch and soft words could sooth him. However, he would never touch her first.

Lilly and Jon understood each other's need to be accepted. They had not yet spoken about their pasts, respecting it was a tender subject to each of them. She appreciated not having to explain why she was different. Her happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out. Jon threw open the door and stormed in looking unhinged. She stood, walking over to him immediately.

"Jon what is it? What's wrong?" She searched his eyes for the answer. His stormy grey pools gave nothing away, nothing but fear.

"Something went wrong on my Uncle Benjens ranging mission." He began pacing the room. "I can feel it. We found the bodies of two rangers who were under his command. You should have seen the bodies Lilly. Frozen, no rotting at all. The sense of dread I feel when I see them tells me I should be cautious." He looked like a caged animal with the wild look in his eyes. He was shaking.

She approached him slowly, halting him by grabbing his wrist. She rubbed small circle on them, whispering, "Come and sit. You must tell me everything." Her soothing touch had noticeably calmed him.

Jon took in a shaky breath, sitting down and repeated his tale in detail. Her eye's had widened in fear and shock.

"I'm sure my father will get to the bottom of what's going on beyond the wall." She tried to reason. Even she wasn't convinced.

"I hope your right Lilly." He sighed.

"I'm sure your uncle is fine. He's first ranger, and if they didn't find a body he must still live." She reasoned. "And I hear Starks are terribly hard to kill." She adds with a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She could tell he was still worried. _She must distract him,_ she thought. She had begun to tickle him. This distraction worked, as a large unguarded smile broke out across his face.

He snatched both her wrists in one of his hands and laughed. "Alright, I must go to the kitchens. My chores await me. I just needed to share my thoughts with you."

"I will see you later then?" Lilly responded with a hopeful smile. Jon nodded.

He stood and strode out of the room, closing the door. Jon left much calmer and happier than he entered.

But Lilly's head was spinning. _She could touch him._ She looked at her hands in amazement. It never got old and never failed to amaze her. Her icy skin didn't burn him. He hadn't even flinched. She desired nothing more than to feel his flesh on hers again. Lilly stared out the window, daydreaming about Jon Snow's hands in hers.

 _Jon POV_

Jon had heard the news of this father's imprisonment from Sam. He could barely think straight, never mind work with a heavy knife. All he wanted to do was retreat to his chambers, and brood for the rest of the evening. Jon could feel the inner wolf trying to break free when some of his sworn brother's sneered behind his back. _Traitor's Bastard,_ he heard them whisper. His fists clenched around the carving knife he was holding.

Grenn, Sam, and Pyp worked silently beside him. They knew better at this point than to try and engage Jon when he's angry or in a mood. Lilly was the first to ever be able to calm him down, and level his head.

Just when Jon thought it couldn't get any worse, Ser Allister Thorne walked into the room. The smug expression on Thorne's face told Jon he was not going to be fond of what he had to say.

"Now there's a rare sight. Not only a bastard. But a traitor's bastard." He said, cocking a smile at Jon.

Jon looked up from the meet he was carving. Thorne was raising an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to try something. He sighed and returned his gaze the slab of meat. Jon could see Pyp, Grenn, and Sam visibly relax out of the corner of his eye.

Jon felt indescribable rage bubbling through him. His eyes were clouding with anger, his knuckles turned white from gripping the knife so tightly. Sam noticed this, but it was already too late.

"Jon don't!" Sam cried.

In one fluid motion Jon pulled the knife from the meat and lunged at Thorne. Pyp tackled him against the table, as Grenn wrestled the knife away from him. Thorne was lucky they were fast enough to prevent Jon from carving up his face. Jon was glaring angrily up at him, unable to control his breathing.

Ser Allister smiled. "Blood will always tell. You'll hang for this bastard." He walked out of the room. Jon shoved Pyp off of him just in time to see the Lord Commander watching. A look of disappointment on his face.

"I told you not to do anything stupid. You're confined to quarters. Go."

Jon didn't need to be told twice.

It had been hours since the incident with Ser Allister. That did not make him any less angry. He wished he could put an axe through that horrible man's face. Jon was lost in his thoughts on how to dispose of Thorne, when he heard a knocking at the door. Sam had tried to speak with him twice before already, but he was still in no mood to talk.

He sighed. "Go away Sam."

"It's me." He heard a small feminine voice whisper. _Lilly._ He sighed, getting off his bed to open the door.

"Can I come in?" She whispered. He couldn't find it in his heart to say no. She looked like an angel standing out in the moonlight. Her hair blew in the cold wind and her lips were parted, rosy from the chill in the air. He noticed Lilly was clutching her cloak to her close to her. She didn't get cold so he came to the conclusion that she was trying to hide something.

He stepped out of her way, allowing her access to the room.

"I brought you dinner." She said revealing a bowl of stew. "It's not much, but it's something to help fight the cold."

Sitting back down on the bed, he sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat." When she saw he didn't look like he was going to budge she said, "Come now, don't make me force you."

Jon raised his eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips. He still made no move to grab the food.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

With stealth and speed he didn't know she had, he was knocked onto his bed. Before he knew it, he was on his back with Lilly's creamy white thighs on either side of his hips. She was trying to force the spoon into his mouth.

Jon growls at her as she makes aim, dropping bits of stew on his face and neck. He couldn't help but allow his mood to improve. She brought a light into every room she walked into. One that couldn't even be snuffed out by Jon's darkening mood.

"Stop it!" His attempt at being stern proved to be ineffective when she threw her head back and laughed at how absurd he looked. Jon began to tickle her sides in retaliation. He was not to be laughed at. She squirmed in his lap as she tried to get away from him.

That's when he noticed her dress had been hiked up nearly all the way. Jon had to fight the urge to stroke her leg. He swallowed thickly. Jon gently pulls her off of him, and sets her on the bed beside him.

"Did you hear about my father?" he whispers quietly. When she nodded he continued, "They're calling him a traitor. Saying he tried to steal the throne away from that little Lannister." He could feel himself becoming angry again.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want." She says softly. She had taken one of his hands into hers, tracing patterns on his hands. He didn't understand her fascination with touching him. He was a bastard, she was supposed to be disgusted by him.

"Perhaps another time." He agrees. "It's getting late."

"You're right. I should return to my chambers before my absence is noticed." She sighed getting off the bed. He kept his eye cast down to the floor. He couldn't bear to let her see his weakness.

He felt her hand cup his cheek, pulling his face up to look at her. "You know where my chambers are if it becomes too much tonight. You don't have to bear this burden alone."

He offered her a small smile. She looked down at him, as if to be fighting herself for a moment. But she quickly leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She smiled again, after flitting out of the room.

Later, Jon was awoken by Ghost scratching at the door. It was late, that part was clear. Jon had been asleep for several hours, the moon shining brightly overhead. But Ghost was restless. He was scratching at the door and whining. Ghost wanted to lead him to Lilly. _I am not falling for this again_ , Jon thought.

"We'll see her tomorrow boy, go to sleep before the Lord Commander skins me alive." Jon snapped. Jon was surprised when he heard Ghost snap his jaws in return. He sat up to find Ghost pacing wildly with his ears flat against his head and teeth bared. He was growling, an angry bark sounded from him muzzle every few seconds.

"Ghost," Jon whispered concerned. "What' wrong?"

The wolf gestured his head towards the door whining again. Trusting in his companion, Jon grabbed his sword from leaning against the wall. As soon as Jon pulled open the door, Ghost was running out into the night growling fiercely. Jon followed after him quickly. Ghost led him to the Lord Commanders Chambers.

"Commander?" Jon called out. The door creaked open. Something didn't feel right.

"Stay." He commanded Ghost. Jon walked further in passed his study. It was so eerily quiet. He could almost hear himself thinking.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Who's there?"

"Lord Commander?"

He heard something shuffling behind him, Jon tightened the grip on his sword. He turned swiftly ready to attack. Wide icy blue eyes stared at him in surprise.

"Jon!" Lilly startled, jumping back. He sighed relieved. _She truly was trying to torture me_ , Jon thought. She was wearing a thin shift, obviously what she wore to bed. It was white, stopping at her knees. It was low cut, so he could see the swell of her breasts. It clang to her body, gliding clinging to her hips. His confusion was quickly replaced by anger.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. "It's late."

"I know." She sighed. "But I cannot help but feel something is terribly wrong. I sense it."

"It seems like we were wrong." Jon whispered. "Come, I'll walk you back to you chambers." Lilly nodded, grabbing Jon's hand. She weaved her tiny fingers through his. _So_ _damn affectionate._

They were so distracted they did not notice they were being watched until the door slammed, locking them inside the room. They both snapped their attention towards the sound of the noise. Othor was storming towards them, grunting like a savage. He was dead. Jon had been there when they examined the bodies.

In an attempt to protect her, Jon shoved her behind him roughly. His fear had caused him to put too much force behind it, causing her to smack her head on the stone wall behind them. Jon didn't notice that she crumpled to the ground, the force causing her to go unconscious.

The _thing_ that used to be Othor came at them and slammed Jon up into the wall. He had his hands around his throat. He was snarling like a rabid beast. Jon slipped out a knife he kept hidden in his pocket, stabbing him multiple times.

To Jon's horror, the monster continued to try and squeeze the life out of him. It didn't even notice the wounds Jon had inflicted upon it. Showed no pain. He surged his head forward into the monsters skull. That seemed to work. It dropped him. He unsheathed his sword, ready for a fight. Othor charge at him and Jon hacked off its hand in one fluid motion. Nothing. No sign of pain. The monster kept advancing on him.

He grabbed Jon by the throat again, shoving him up against the wall, but he was ready this time. Jon shoved his sword through its heart. It dropped him and slid to the ground.

Panting Jon ran over to check on Lilly. She was beginning to stir.

"Snow?" The Lord Commander was standing there surprised, sleep still in his voice. Jon stood to tell the Lord Commander what had happened. But Jon had become distracted and did not see the monster open its eyes again.

 _Lilly POV_

Lilly came back to consciousness quickly. She peeled her eyes open slowly, trying to sit up. Her eyesight was fogging and she could barely sit up on her own. She felt like she was going to vomit. She had heard her father say Jon's name. _They sounded so far away._ She could hardly focus on what was going on around her.

Movement caught her eye. She turned her aching head to the side and saw that _thing_ was getting back up. It pulled Jon's longsword from its heart quickly, ready to attack in moments. She watched in horror as it made its way to stab Jon through his back. An ice cold terror grips her heart. _She couldn't be without him._

"No! Please stop!" She shrieked without thinking. She had to save him. Had to distract this thing. She tried to stand but quickly fell back to the floor.

To her surprise, it stopped. The monster turned to look at her. She stared into its eyes, and it into hers. _Its eyes._ They were so empty, like this man had become hallowed out. A shell. But it dropped the sword immediately.

Jon watched in horror as it turned its attention to Lilly. He had to think fast. Jon took advantage of the seconds Lilly bought distracting that creature.

"Argh!" Jon yelled in pain. He had snatched the Lord Commanders lantern with his bare hands, singeing the delicate skin. He hurled it at the creature in front of her. When the lantern met its mark, the creature burst into flames.

He pushed the lord commander back out the door, yelling "Move!" Jon leaned down and scooped Lilly up in his arms. He glanced to the side and looked into the monsters empty eyes. He has seen that shade of blue. The innocent, beautiful girl he held in his arms had eyes that same color. He carried her out into the Lord Commanders study, where ghost stood still on high alert with Mormont not far behind.

Jon held her face in both of his hands. He was frightened. His eyes were flitting over her quickly. "Are you hurt?" He whispered.

Lilly looked up into his eyes. The fire was casting shadows over his face, the concern in his eyes evident. He looked like a caged wolf. There was a feral look about him as he frantically searched her for injuries. _It was beautiful_. She had only seen glimpses of this side of him. He could be so filled with passion sometimes it was almost scary.

His fingers gently grazed the bump on her heard, and she winced. _Ouch._ "Just my head." She whispered.

At that Jon threw caution to the wind and crushed her to him in an embrace. He forgot about the monster in the other room, he forgot his vows, he even forgot that the Lord Commander was standing in the room with them. There was only her. Only Lilly. He had been terrified when that monster stared at her. If it had killed her because she was trying to protect him.. He couldn't even find the words.

Her small body folded up perfectly into his arms. She fit him like a puzzle piece, the top of her head was tucked just underneath his chin. His arms where like a cage, holding her protectively to him. He had fists full of her dress, his inner wolf was beginning to show. Lilly had gladly accepted his embrace. She buried her face in his chest, not being able to get close enough to him. He inhaled deeply, running his fingers through her long auburn hair. _She was safe_. "You foolish girl. Foolish foolish girl." He whispered into her hair.

"I thought that thing was going to kill you." She cried into his chest.

"I know." He whispered. Trying to sooth her by massaging her scalp.

The Lord Commander cleared his throat. Jon sighed. He was prepared to face the consequences for disobeying his commander's orders. It was obvious by their intimate embrace that they were not strangers. Jon inhaled again, unconsciously holding her closer. The Lord Commander could tell the boy was afraid he would take her from him.

"Father, let us explain." Lilly began rushes. "I promise we have done nothing dishonorable-"

"I know." He said calmly.

"What?" The Lord Commander had both Jon and Lilly's attention now.

"I saw you. While you washed the floors." Mormont says. "And I know you've been sneaking about and helping him with his chores. The boy may be a hard worker, but even he's not that fast."

"Are you angry?" She whispers looking at the ground.

"No. I'm not angry. There is no harm in you beings companions." Mormont sighed. "And it makes Snow more efficient."

Lilly sighed and buried her face back in Jon's chest. He could feel that her need to be near him was just as strong as his need to be near her. Jon looked back up at the Lord Commander, who had a look on his face that said, "This conversation isn't over Jon Snow." The glare was a warning to tread carefully.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Please follow, favorite and review. I am giving special shoutout's in my next chapter! I was going to today, but I don't have the time and I want them to be special and thought out. Thank you again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I am so excited by how much attention my story is getting. Please continue to leave your feedback and thoughts in the reviews!**

 _Lilly POV_

Her desperate need to be near him didn't go away for hours. The image of that thing approaching Jon as he stood defenseless, raising his dead hands to stab him through the back kept flashing though her mind. The only thing that kept her grounded was the fact that he had stayed near her all night. His scent was all over her skin, reassuring her that he had lived and he was fine.

They held each other in a daze for what could have been hours. Her sobs turned into quiet cries. Her grip on the leather he wore slowly lessened.

Jon seemed to be having a harder time then she was. He had picked her back up into his arms and carried her to her chambers. He sat them on the bed, still holding her protectively to him. Jon stroked her hair, pulling waves up to his nose to deeply inhale. Jon had an inner animal, one that would come out when he was angry or frightened. One that seemed to be extremely possessive over her. It was a darkness he had in him. But everyone had their flaws. Lilly knew not to challenge him when he was like this. Anytime she had tried to get off him, he had growled and yanked her back into his lap. She couldn't complain though, she was more than happy to lay in his arms forever.

"Don't ever risk yourself for me. Not ever again." He growled, breaking the silence.

She pulled away to look up at him. "That thing was going to stab you in the back. I couldn't just watch. Would you have sat by and done nothing?" She snapped at him. He sighed. No he wouldn't have done nothing.

"Promise me Lilly." He said desperately. "Never again." He griped her arm to make his point, but a sharp pain in his hand caused him to wince. He forgot he had burned his hand when he tossed the lantern at that creature.

"You're hurt!" She cried, concern filling her eyes. Lilly snatched his hand to examine the damage. Angry red burns decorated his usually pale skin. "Come. We must get you to Maester Aemon to patch up your hand." She stood, grabbing his good hand to pull him towards the door.

He yanked her back down into his lap. "No."

"Jon, it could get infected-" His growling silenced her. She looked up at him, his grey eyes were almost black. She could see his need and possessiveness. She sighed.

"At least let me clean it out." He nodded. His eyes stayed fixed on her as she bustled quickly around the room to gather supplies. Anytime she would wander too far across the room, she could see him tensing. Like he was ready to jump back up at any moment.

She plopped down the bed next to him and took his hand in hers gently. "The salve might sting a little." She whispered. He simply nodded for her to continue. She tenderly applied the salve to his burn, careful not to apply to much pressure. His eyes slipped closed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No the chill of your skin is soothing the burn is all." He replied. Lilly finished wrapping his hand, and brought it up to her lips. She kissed his palm gently. Jon's eyes snapped open, but she didn't notice. She was too busy enjoying the feel of his skin. She unlaced his sleeve and pushed it to his elbow. She allowed her fingers to graze the skin of his forearm and his wrists. He was so warm.

"Lilly?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" She replied. Not looking up from tracing patterns on his arm and wrist.

"Why were you so surprised that I could touch you?"

She paused at this, eyes widening. "Jon-"

"Tell me."

"You'll think I'm a monster." She replied shaking her head quickly.

He cupped her chin gently, and pulled her face up. When she wouldn't meet his gaze, he whispered, "Look at me." She slowly looked up into his eyes. "I couldn't ever think that."

"You will." She shook her head, her eyes begging him not to question her further.

"Trust me Lilly."

"Alright." She sighed. Lilly pulled her hand away from his and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on the stone wall of her chambers and waited. Sure enough, ice began to crawl out of her hands and freezing its way up the wall. "This is what happens to everyone I touch."

He stared at the wall in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I can't control it sometimes. I was raised here in Castle Black." She began. "The Night's Watch wasn't always a brotherhood of murders or rapists. When I was younger, honorable men maned the wall. So I grew up happy and running about like a little savage. Even Ser Allister had a soft spot for me." She smiled softly.

"But as I grew older, more and more nasty men came to take the black. My father thought it was best to confine me to the tower. I was happy. But it was only a matter of time before I became lonely. On my fourteenth name day, I could nearly feel the loneliness freezing me from the inside out. My father tried to console me, but when he put his hand on my cheek I burned him. My skin had turned so icy, it began to burn anyone who tried to touch me."

Lilly looked down at her hands in disgust. "I haven't been able to touch anyone since then. Not without hurting them. That is until you and Ghost." She said.

"Is that why you wear gloves all the time?" She nods her head. She was waiting for his rejection.

He grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the back of it. "I don't think you're a monster Lilly."

She beamed up at him and laughed, "Perhaps I've inherited this curse from my Mother."

"Who was your mother?" Jon questioned.

"I-" Lilly paused for a moment, her hand travels down to her neck to fiddle with her neckless. "I don't know. My father never talks about her. The only thing he ever said about her was that she was strong and looked a lot like me. The only thing I have of hers is this." She gestured to the silver chain around her neck.

"That makes two of us then." Jon sighed. "My father told me nothing of my mother. Not if she was alive or dead. Not even her name." He looked down.

"It seems that we are both out of place in the world then."

"Aye, I suppose we are."

"Wait." Jon said as a realization hit him. "It was you who froze the ground when Rast was about to beat me." He looked down at her, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes." She replied with a smile. "It seems we're even now Jon Snow. I saved you once, and you've saved me once."

Jon gave her one of his rare smiles. He pulled her back into his lap, her head settling in the crook of his neck. They whispered quietly for a few more hours, still needing each other's company. They fell asleep soon after, sitting up on her bed, with their arms tightly around each other.

 _Jon POV_

"When does Aemon think you'll be able to use that hand?" The Lord Commander asks.

"Soon he says." Jon replies.

"Good." He states. "You'll be ready for this then." He turns, holding a large sword in his hand.

"I thought a wolf was more appropriate for you then a bear." Mormont sayings, stroking the white wolf. "So I had a new pummel made. It's called Long Claw. Works as well for a wolf as a bear, I think." Jon could tell that this was his way of thanking him. The Lord Commander was of the North and lacked the ability to be grateful with pretty words like some lords in the South. He holds the sword out to Jon, looking at the floor.

He takes it, unsheathing it carefully. "This is Valyrian steel." He breathed. The Lord Commander grunted, confirming this fact. Jon looked up, shocked he was being given such a fine gift.

"It was my father's sword. And his father before him. The Mormont's have carried it for five centuries. It was meant for my son, Jorah." He sighs. "He brought dishonor to our house, but he had the grace the leave the sword before he fled from Westeros."

Jon was shocked. "My lord you honor me but I can't-"

"Oh you can. And you will." Mormont interrupted, pouring himself a cup of wine. "Lilly and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you and your beast. Bloody dead man tried to kill me. So you'll take it, you know more about it. Understood?"

"Yes my lord." Jon had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. He was touched by this gift.

The Lord Commander turned stern again, "Don't think this means I approve of this nonsense with you and Allister Thorne. That's a man's sword, it'll take a man to wield it."

"I'll apologize to Ser Allister tonight-"

"No you won't." Mormont interrupted. "I sent him to Kings Landing yesterday. The hand that your wolf tore off that things wrist, I ordered him to lay it at this boy kings feet. That should get young Jeoffrey's attention. And it puts a thousand leagues between you and Thorne. Now Go. Put your sword somewhere safe. And bring me my supper."

"Yes my lord." Jon said with a smile.

He dropped his sword off in his chambers on his way down to the kitchens. He fetched the Lord Commander a bowl of hot stew and a fresh loaf of bread. Jon headed back up the stairs, reentering Mormont's study. The Lord Commander was reading his ravens, absorbed in his work. Jon set down his supper, and turned to leave.

 _Mormont POV_

"I've seen how you look at her." Mormont said, not even looking up from his writing.

Jon paused and looks up, a confused expression on his face.

"Don't look so surprised boy. You grabbed a flaming lantern with your bare hand's to protect her. Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

Jon eyes grew large. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie to me boy." He snapped. "You didn't let her out of your sight for hours after that thing attacked." Jon turned his attention back to the ground. He couldn't lie to Mormont. He had seen it with his own eyes. Jon had nearly tore his hand off last night when he tried to approach them. The wolf inside that boy thought it could have his daughter.

Jon looked at Lilly as if he was in a dream. He couldn't blame him. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, and accepting. All things he was sure Jon Snow had never experienced in Winterfell. He sighed. What worried him was how Lilly clang to him. Like a life line.

His tone turned to pity. "You can't give her anything Jon. You are a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. You can never take a wife. And if I find out you dishonored her I'll slit your throat myself. Break your vows and I'll have no choice but-"

"I'm not going to break my vows." Jon snapped. The boy was honorable, like his father. _But the proof of his father's moment of weakness stood in front of him._ Any man could slip.

"Alright lad, alright. I meant no offense. I can't deny that having you and your beast watching over her helps me sleep better at night."

Jon's head shot up at this. "What? I know I'm getting old Snow. I won't be around to protect her forever. The way you look at her tells me all I need to know. I can trust you with keeping her safe." He was not one to beat around the bush.

Jon doesn't want to say anything to confirm or deny his suspicions. So he simply nods his head.

"She can touch you." This wasn't a question.

"Yes." Jon replied.

"How?"

"I don't know my lord."

The Lord Commander sighed. "You can go Jon." The boy exited in a hurry.

The Lord Commander had digging to do. It was long overdue, as more and more of her father's power showed through as she got over.

 **Thank you again for reading! Please don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I decided to start giving two shoutouts a chapter to people who have been supportive of me. Here are the first two! Look ahead to other chapters for something similar!**

 **Arianna Le Fey: Thank you for always asking me questions, reviewing my story, and offering your insight and suggestions. I truly do appreciate it!**

 **CLTex: Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter! You offer me such great invaluable feedback, and you've been reading since day 1. Thank you for all your kind words and support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, I have a bit of a surprise in store today. I started writing and this how it turned out. Let me know what you think. Read the authors note at the end!**

 _Lilly POV_

Jon had fallen asleep in her chambers nearly every day since that undead beast attacked them. He watched her with eyes that feared she would disappear at any moment. He would sleep in the chair by the fire, while she was in the bed.

The night before however, they had both fallen asleep in the chair near the fire. She had the book she was reading still in her hands when she awoke. It was early, the sun was just beginning to peak through the window in streams of orange light. Jon's head had leaned against the top of hers in the night, he was snoring softly and she could feel his warm breath across her skin.

 _We shouldn't be doing this._ It was immensely inappropriate. They both new this. But they couldn't sleep without the other being near. It was an unspoken need they both had. One they both haven't acknowledged. She sighed and snuggled her face against his chest, inhaling deeply. She could hear his strong heart beating against his chest. The laces that held his shirt closed were loose, exposing his skin to her eyes.

She couldn't help herself. She hesitantly loosened them further, and slid her hand flat against where his beating heart was. _So warm._ Her hands traveled up to trace his collarbone, and back down to the smooth planes of his chest. She was about to trail down farther when his strong hand caught her wrist.

She gasped in surprise, almost falling out of the chair. He caught her waist, yanking her back up flush against him. When she looked up, she was shocked by the look in his eyes. They were dark and hooded. She felt like his gaze was burning holes into her skin.

"I must go before someone notices I'm here." He muttered.

She nodded slowly, the spell he cast over her with his eyes still not broken. He was leaning down to look her in the eyes, their noses nearly touching. Lilly's eyes traveled down to his lips. They looked so soft. She didn't even notice she was leaning closer until she brushed his cheek with her nose. His grip around her wrist tightened, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"I'll come to you after my chores." He whispered. Setting her gently down on her feet. She nodded mutely, holding his hand as he stepped away from her.

After he exited, some of the tension in the room had been alleviated. She felt _hot._ Lilly laid her head onto her pillow. When she awoke again, the sun was streaming through the window and burning her eyes. Maester Aemon had knocked soon after, requesting her assistance with reading and writing ravens.

She had begun a letter to the new boy king, when her thoughts of Jon were interrupted.

"Just what do you think you're doing child?" Maester Aemon said in a kind tone. Lilly looked up from reading the Raven surprised.

"What do you mean Maester?"

"I may be blind, but somethings I can still see." He was referring to Jon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied.

"He's been sleeping in your room. Every night." Maester Aemon says.

"Yes." She says looking back down at her work.

"This is very foolish of you Lilly, if anyone finds out Jon could lose his head."

"We haven't done anything-"

"Perhaps not, but if someone catches you who would believe the two of you?" He questions. "They would find you in bed, holding each other closely."

She sighed. "I know."

Maester Aemon chuckles. "Don't sound so grim. I'm surprised you've taken to him so well. He doesn't seem like a man of many words.

"He isn't." She smiled to herself. "He mostly growls and grunts at me. But I still understand him." Jon's eyes spoke to her without words.

"Interesting how the heart works isn't it." Maester Aemon said. "You wish to share half your soul with a bastard boy who swore his life away to the Night's Watch."

"I-" She tried to think of an excuse. But she couldn't. There was no point in denying it. "I can't help it."

 _Jon POV_

Jon was in a particularly good mood that day. Considering his father was in chains in Kings Landing. He had awoken to Lilly still in his arms, touching his exposed chest. _She had nearly kissed him._ He knew it shouldn't, but it made his heart swell.

 _Sword! Sword! Sword!_ His brothers chanted when he had entered the great hall with Long Claw on his hip. Words spread quickly that Lord Commander Mormont had given Jon the sword of his house.

Jon grinned unsheathing the sword. They had all congratulated him with pats on the back. Jon noticed Sam was sitting in the corner, his eyes cast down at his untouched meal.

He walked over and sat next to Sam.

"What is it?" Jon questioned.

"I-"Sam paused. "I can't"

"You can't what?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah- I'm really not supposed to say." Sam looked extremely conflicted.

"And yet, you really want to say. You want to say that-" Jon said smiling at Sam.

"There was a raven. I read the message to Maester Aemon." Sam whispered "It's your brother Robb." Jon's smile dropped immediately.

"What?" Jon said. "What about him?"

"He's heading south. To war." Jon inhaled sharply.

"All his banner men have rallied to his side, they'll keep him safe." Sam tried to reason.

"I should be there. I should be with him." Jon stood, storming out of the Great Hall. He could see Sam's shocked expression.

He founds his legs moving up the stairs to see Lilly. He shouldn't. Not after this morning. That had been to close. If she had kissed him, he would have broken his vows to whisk her away in the dead of night.

He opened the door, to find her laying on the bed reading. Her auburn hair sprawled out around her face. She was so beautiful, it hurt him.

"Hello Jon." She whispered. He just grunted back at her. She sighed. The tension was rolling off of him in waves. She pulled herself up, and patted the seat next to her. He sat, handing her his hand. He wanted to feel her touch, and this was the least dangerous way to get his fill without the desire to ravage her filling his mind.

"What is it?" She took his hand without question. She intertwined her tiny cold fingers with his.

"My brother is marching to war." He said looking down.

"To defend your father?" He nodded.

"I should be with him." He says looking at his hands.

"You want to dessert, to help your brother in battle."

He nodded. He was ashamed. But they were his family.

"I cannot say I understand." She whispered. "My father has stayed near me most of my life. I couldn't understand what you are going through. But understand this Jon. My father likes you, but not even he can protect you from the law if you dessert."

"He doesn't like me. Seven hells, Lilly. He made me a steward!" Jon snapped. He was losing his temper. He tried to regulate his breaths, but every time he closed his eyes he saw his family's head on spikes. He had unconsciously begun to squeeze Lilly's hand in his anger.

She sighed. "You take my father's ravens, accompany him to all of his meetings yes?"

"Yes." He repeated.

"Do you not see? My father chose you to be his steward because he's grooming you for command." She replied.

"You can't know this." He deadpanned

"Of course I can." She replied. "I was there when he made the choice. He thinks you have the makings for the next lord Commander."

 _The next Lord Commander._ Jon was stunned.

"You cannot assume that position if you leave." She whispered to him. He nodded, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. She could tell he had decided not to leave. Not yet anyway. She leaned against him and sighed. He released his iron grip on her hand. She opened and closed her hand, flexing the tight muscle.

"I read in my books that you north men were barbarians with foul tempers. Ice-savages I think the books called them."

He smiled down at her. "Do you think your books were right?"

"They weren't wrong about your foul tempers. I can't imagine what the north is like if you all have wolf's blood." She responded.

"Perhaps you will find out someday."

"Perhaps."

 _A few hours later_

Jon walked up the steps to the raven's nests. Sam had told him that the elderly Maester was waiting for him up there. He had almost no doubt that he was going to get a lecture from him. Whether it was about his growing relationship with Lilly or his desire to run to fight for his brother, he did not know. As he approached, he saw the blind man hacking away at bits of red meat. He winced. He couldn't imagine how Aemon didn't chop off his fingers.

"Sam said you wanted to see me." Jon stated to Maester Aemon.

"I did indeed. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to assist me." He said gesturing to the pile of raw meat on the wooden table in front of him. Jon picked up a knife, and began chopping.

"Tell me." Maester Aemon began. "Did ever wonder why the men of the Night's Watch take no wives and father no children?"

Jon paused. "No." In truth he had been thinking of it more often than not. Jon wanted to give up everything for girl with the icy eyes girl in the Tower of the Lord Commander. It was no wonder that feeling so powerful were forsook when the brothers took their vows.

"So they will not love. Love is death of duty. If the day should ever come that your lord father was to choose between honor on the one hand and those he loves on the other, what would he do?" Maester Aemon questioned. Jon thought of Lilly. She could be the death of his honor, just as his brothers war could be. Jon thought of the expected response to this question.

"He do whatever was right. No matter what." Jon replied.

"Then Lord Stark is one man in ten thousand. Most of us are not so strong. What is honor worth compared to a women's love? What is duty against the feel of a new born son in your arm?" Maester Aemon gave him a knowing nod.

Jon couldn't stop the image the popped into his mind. Lilly in a beautiful dress under a weirwood tree, becoming his wife. Her quiet cries and soft skin under his fingertips as they joined for the first time. A swell beginning to form between her hips. Her blinding smile as she handed him his newborn son for the first time. Jon was not a man of many words or wants. But he found that he desired this more than anything. Even more than his desire to be legitimized as a Stark.

"Or a brother's smile." Maester Aemon said, interrupting his thoughts. _The old man knows everything._

"Sam told you." Jon deadpans.

"We're all human. And we all do our duty when there is no cost to it. Honor comes easy then. Yet sooner or later in every man's life there comes a day where it is not easy. A day he must choose." Aemon replies.

"And this is my day?" Jon snaps. "Is that what you're saying?"

"It hurts boy. I know." Sympathy laced in his voice.

"You DO NOT know." Jon replied. He was shaking now. "No one knows."

The pain of caring for someone he could never truly have was excruciating. She was so close, right there for the taking. But he couldn't have her. The gods were cruel putting something he was destined to desire so much just out of his reach. He wanted to be able to care for her. As a man should be able to care for his women. The animal inside of him wanted her in more _primitive_ ways. But Jon was a bastard. He would dishonor her.

Jon thinks about his father then. He had raised him among his true born children, instances like that were nearly unheard of. Jon adored his father, admired him more than anyone.

"I may be a bastard. But he is my father, and Robb is my brother." Jon sighed.

"The gods were cruel when they say fit to test my vows." Maester Aemon began. "They waited until I was old. What could I do when the ravens brought the news from the south? The death of my family, the ruin of my house. I was helpless, blind, frail. But when I heard that they had killed my brothers son, and his poor son. And the children. Even the little children." The elderly man was beginning to tense.

"Who are you?" Jon's eyes widened.

"My father was Maekar, the first of his name. My brother Aegon, reigned after him when I had refused the throne. He was followed by his son Aerys. Who they came to call the Mad King."

"You're Aemon Targaryen." Jon whispered in surprise.

"I'm a Maester of the Citadel. Bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch." Maester Aemon said sighing. "I will not tell you to stay or go. I will not tell you to take her and run, or leave her be. You must make that choice yourself. And live with it for the rest of your days. As I have." Maester Aemon left Jon to his thoughts after giving him a pat on the shoulder.

 _Lilly POV_

Lilly wandered out of her Chambers later that day. She figured she would spend some time with her father before Jon had finished his chores. She descended the stairs to her father's study. She could feel a sense of dread crawling through her stomach and into her bones.

She heard him whispering to Maester Aemon.

"What do I tell the boy?" Her father sighed.

"He was beheaded." Maester Aemon replied. _Oh no._

She pushed open the door. "Who was beheaded?" She demanded. The look on their faces told her all she needed to know.

She turned to run to Jon. He would need her. But her father had caught her arm first. "Let me tell him Lilly." He said sadly. "Wait in your rooms."

 _Hours Later_

It was dark. She had done as her father asked her and waited in her chambers. She laid in bed worrying for him for hours. Moments after her father had gone to tell him the news, she had collapsed clutching her chest. It was a feeling of desperation and anguish. Gasping the realization hit her. _She could feel his pain_. She had expected him to come see her. But she had fallen asleep waiting for him.

The sound of the door opening had woke her. She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes, when her breath was stolen by the sight before her.

His hair was matted, while his breathing came in labored puffs. His knuckles were bloodied, from hitting something in his rage. But it was the look in his eye that truly frightened her. She had seen Jon angry. But never like this.

Jon was one of the sternest young men she had ever met. Hardly ever showing his true emotions. But the look in his eyes told her he was completely unhinged. His eye's looked empty. She slowly made her way to him, whispering his name in the night.

"Jon." He stared blankly ahead, not acknowledging her. Lilly approached him as you would approach a wild animal. She pauses, calling his name again.

This time he looked up at her, into her eyes. She can see the pain. Lilly's legs began to move on their own accord. She's in his arms, just as he collapses to his knees, bringing her down with him. She runs her fingers through his tangled curls, hushing him gently as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Lilly has no words for him. She could feel his tears running down her neck, soaking her nightdress as he kept her crushed against him. He was holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She pulled away to look at his face.

She took both sides of his face into her hands and whipped his tears. "What can I do?" She whispered.

"Sing for me." Jon rasped. "Hold me." She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

Lilly nodded and he lay his head in her lap. He looked like a devastated child. He had gripped handfuls of her dress and began to sob again. She began to sing her favorite tune, running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

" _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight._

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

Jon sat up, his head leaving her lap. His tears had stopped but he had that look in his eyes again. The one from that morning. He grabbed the back of her thighs, and hauled her into his lap with his hands settling on her hips. He leaned his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply. They were both under a spell.

 _Let your soul take you were you want to be._

 _Only then, can you belong to me_."

When she sang the last words, his fingers wound their way through the hair at the base of her neck. She could feel the heat radiating from beneath his clothes. Her hands reached for his face, dragging her thumb across his bottom lip. They were so close that their noses brushed. They kept leaning into each other slowly, until their lips gently brushed. The spark Lilly felt shoot through her caused her to gasp.

She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. _This will destroy us_. But that knowledge didn't stop them. He kissed her again, but this time it was not the simple brushing of lips. Lilly's mouth had opened slightly in anticipation, and Jon bit down on her bottom lip gently. She pressed her lips back against his, grabbing fits of his black hair. She couldn't get close enough to him. He had pulled her hair back so her neck was exposed, and began assaulting her with nips, kisses, and licks. He was about to return his mouth to hers when her sense's came back to her.

"We can't." Her voice cracked as she looked away. She wanted this more than anything.

Jon grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"We can. I'm riding out to join my brother tonight." He said decided. "Come with me. You can meet my brothers and sisters. I can show you the godswood in Winterfell. I'll take care of you, I promise."

She shook her head, "Jon-"

"Trust me." He interrupted. He was staring into her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "We must leave quickly then."

She grabbed a black cloak, wrapping it around herself and pulling the hood over her face. When she was ready she took Jon's hand and they hurried down to the stables. She looked up to the tower. _I'm sorry father,_ she thought.

They snuck down to the stables, stealing the fastest horse. Jon climbed atop the horses back first. Lilly was afraid. She had never been out of this castle, and now she was running off into the night with a man. She looked up at Jon, who had extended his hand to help her on top of the horse. He may be serious and half a wolf himself, but he starred down at her like she was the complete center of his world.

That was all she needed to grab his hand. She mounted the horse behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. They burst out the stables, out of Castle Black, and rode straight into the night.

 **Surprise! Should they ride all the way to Robbs camp? Or should they return to the wall. I haven't decided if I'll let them escape into the night yet or not. Either way, they will meet the wildlings. Let me know what you think! Please favorite, follow, and review! I love reading all your kind words, please don't stop sending them my way! For those of you who have been on fanfic awhile, would my story be considered popular? I published it a week ago and half over two hundred followers! I'm not sure if that is good in comparison to others or not. Let me know!**

 **Finally my two shoutouts for the day:  
labyrinthloverxx- Thank you so much for all your kind words! I really glad that you think I am keeping the characters similar to their television counterparts. Thats my goal! I appreciate you reviewing constantly. Thanks again!**

 **RoyalsWeeknd- One of my newer readers! I am so glad that my writing has made your summer better! It makes it so much easier to continue when I know you are loving what I'm writing and my ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all of your feedback and suggestions. I still can't decide which way I want this story to head. I have narrowed it down to three paths:  
1) Lilly and Jon will be caught and forced to return to the wall. The Lord Commander will take Jon beyond the wall, and (try to) leave Lilly behind. 2) The wildlings catch them on their journey to find Robb Stark, and take them directly to the King beyond the wall 3) They make it all the way to Robbs camp to fight for the North. Perhaps Lilly would catch the eye of Robb Stark? Creating some tension between the brothers. Not sure where I would go with this plot line. **

**Leave me your thoughts!**

 _Mormont POV_

The Lord Commander had been looking into the White Walkers for some time now. He needed to understand them if he was to protect Lilly. He had requested a book from the Citadel months ago. It was written by the very first Lord Commander of the Night's Watch after the defeat of the white walkers. Mormont hoped it contained some answers. He opened the book and began to read.

 _The Others have an overall humanoid appearance, but do not be fooled. They are not like us. They are larger and stronger than we are, easily being able to send men flying back with a single blow. Their grey-white skin seems to be rotting, stretched across their large bodies. Their skin is icy to the touch, burning all those they come into contact with. There most notable feature is there glowing blue eyes._

 _The White Walkers possess powers related to ice and cold. You can tell they are approaching by blizzards and temperatures that drop abnormally fast. The only known weaknesses is dragon glass and Valyrian steel. Both will kill them immediately._

Nothing the Lord Commander didn't know. It gave him comfort that Lilly would be harder to injure. He continued to skim until he came to the section written about the Night's King.

 _The White Walkers are led by the Night's King. The Night's King was originally just a man. He was created by the children of the forest, when they stabbed him through the heart with a shard of dragon glass. The Night's King is thought to be made of ice itself, not the fleshy material of the others. The Night's King alone has the ability to create more white walkers, as well as raise living creatures back from the dead. The Night Kings is thought to be the only white walker able to father children._

 _The prophecy of old say the most beautiful women in the North will be taken by the Night's King. For the first time in 8000 years, he will feel again. Love again. Because of his gentleness, the gods will gift him one child. A single daughter._

"Lilly." Mormont whispered.

 _But at the cost of his loves life. Any creature with this ice in their veins is destined to ripe its way out of their mother. The child's hair shall be the color of wine, skin paler than the moon, and eyes icy as the frost. A beauty so enchanting, even a mad dog could be tamed by her spell. A great black bear will raise her to be kind and gentle. One man will be able to touch her. Try as they may to resist the bond, the white wolf will take her._

 _The beast will make her his on the first night of the Harvest moon. As she cries his name into the night, their souls will tie together. They will form a love so strong, that neither can live while the other does not. His pain will be hers, just as hers shall be his._

Mormont paused at this. _Jon Snow._ He couldn't love her. He couldn't marry her. He had sworn an oath. The boy was a member of the Night's Watch. Something that condemned most to an untimely death. If this comes to pass that would mean innocent little Lilly would follow Jon. Die an early death. He couldn't allow this to happen. He had sworn to her dying mother that he would keep her safe.

He remembers earlier that day, after he told Jon that his father had been beheaded. Jon had fallen to his knees grasping his chest. Mormont had climbed the stairs and rounded a corner, to see Lilly on her knee's grasping _her_ chest in pain. He knew that the bond hadn't been completed. There hasn't been a harvest moon in months. But she could still feel his pain.

The Lord Commander thought back to the night Lilly had been born. _Any creature with this ice in their veins is destined to ripe its way out of their mother_ , the text had said. Lilly's birth had been a gory mess. Mormont feared Lilly would share the fate of her mother if she were to fall pregnant.

She would not share her mother's fate. Or whatever fate awaited Jon Snow.

Lilly had been at the wall for seventeen years and not once had she looked at a man the way she looks at Jon Snow. _He must stop this._ He would forbid them from seeing each other, before the damage that's already been done becomes irreversible.

"Lord Commander!" Samwell Tarly came barging into his study. He was panting, it seemed that he had been rushing to bring him news of something.

"What is it Tarly?" Mormont sighed. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

"It's Jon." He gasped. "He rode out to find his brother."

Relief flooded through Mormont. If the boy wasn't here, he couldn't bond with Lilly any further. He couldn't defile her and seal her fate. Of course he would send out a small search party for show, but he had no intention of bringing Jon back.

"He had someone with him." Samwell continued. Mormont's eyes snapped up. "Much too small to be Grenn or Pyp. They rode off into the night together." This caught Mormont's attention.

 _Oh no._ The Lord Commander shot out of his chair, and out the door of his study. He rushed up the stairs to the east wing of the Tower of the Lord Commander. He threw open the door to Lilly's chambers, only to find it empty.

"Lilly!" He called out. There was only silence. Her cloak and boots were gone. The _bastard_ had taken her. His precious, innocent little girl. He had never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill Jon Snow at that moment.

"Gather a search party and find them." He commanded. Sam had turned to leave, but the Lord Commander asked, "When is the next Harvest moon Tarly"

"It's expected this night or the next." Sam paused. "What is it Lord Commander?"

Mormont's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He had one night to save her.

"Jon Snow has taken something very precious to me." He snapped.

In his hurry to gather a number of men to pursue Jon, he Lord Commander failed to read the last sentence of the prophecy. The final line that said:

 _With her and the power of winter behind him, the wolf of ice and fire shall become king._

 _Jon POV_

They rode fast and hard through the night. Jon could hardly believe he had broken his vows and ran. He knew he had made the right choice whenever he felt Lilly's arms tighten around him. They had a half a day's head start at least. Jon had no doubt that the Lord Commander would come searching for him, so he had to be sure they were a safe distance away before stopping.

He couldn't believe the kindest and most beautiful girl he had ever seen took his hand and ran away with him into the night. If this was only a dream, the gods were cruel.

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. The horse needed to rest, as did they. Jon could feel Lilly cringing in pain every time the horse moved, as much as she tried to hide it from him. He didn't even have to see her face to know she was hurting.

He halted the horse near a flowing river, hopping down to inspect the area for dangers. When he deemed it safe, he grasped Lilly's hips and slid her off the horse as well. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand, her lack of ridding experience made obvious. She nearly tumbled to the ground, but Jon had caught her in his arms.

He carried her bridal style to the river before carefully laying her down by a tree.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded.

She looked disheveled. Her long auburn hair that was decorated with twigs and leaves had been whipped around by the winds, causing it to tangle. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips had become blood red. The cold and wind chapping them. Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved, as she stared at him starring at her. She looked wild. And it was so beautiful.

The spot he chose for them to rest in had the river on one side and a dense growth of trees on the other. It was the perfect place to make a fire and rest for a few hours for no one could sneak up on them. She looked like a forest nymph against that tree. Enchanting.

"What are you staring at?" She whispered.

"You." He said simply. The corners of her mouth twitched up. She tried to scoot closer to him, but her dress got caught on a twig jutting from the ground. She gave an exasperated sigh as she tried tugging her dress away.

Jon moved toward her, pulling out a knife he kept tucked away in his pocket. She watched him curiously, as he kneeled beside her and gripped the bottom of the fabric. The knife easily sliced through the dress, from the bottom all the way to her hip. He did the same to the other side.

"You'll be able to move easier now." He said quietly.

"Thank you Jon." She whispered to him meaningfully. She was thanking him for not leaving her behind at Castle Black. "I'm so sorry about your father."

He stiffened immediately. He did not want to think about his beloved father whose head probably decorated the spikes outside the walls of the Red Keep.

"We'll rest here." He said. "I'm going to gather wood for a fire."

He grabbed his sword and made for the woods. By the time he had returned she had fallen asleep against the tree. Her chest was rising and falling gently, her body was curled slightly to the side. He cursed himself for cutting her dress. It may have allowed her to move faster, but her creamy white legs peaked out. All the way up to her hip.

He tried to keep his attention on creating a fire, but he would find his eyes constantly wandering to the sleeping angel only feet away. When the fire finally caught, he arranged their cloaks in a make shift bed on the forest floor.

Jon gingerly picked Lilly up in his arms, and laid her next to him near the fire. After he had laid down, she had unconsciously shifted nearer to him. She had balled fists of his shirt in her tiny hands, and lay her head on his chest. He began to pick the leaves and twigs out of her hair and brush the tangles with his hands. He found himself drifting off quickly, happy to hold her so close.

Lilly POV

Lilly awoke from her dreams feeling so deliciously warm. She snuggled her warm pillow closer, inhaling deeply. Then her pillow groaned. _Wait_. Lilly's eyes snapped open to the sight of Jon's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly, while one of her bare legs was hitched around his hip. She was shocked at how intimate their position became in the night.

Lilly tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but that only made him pull her tighter against him. He had shifted to his side, so that his body lay between her legs. That's when she felt it. He was hard, and pressed up against her most sensitive area. She didn't understand the feeling that pooled in her lower belly.

Without her consent, her hips moved to push up against his. Her mouth fell open as she gripped his shoulders and gasped. Jon groaned in his sleep, pulling her even closer. Lilly started to gently kiss his face and neck. Anywhere she could reach. She needed him so badly.

She felt his hand grip her hair, pulling her to face him. His eyes were open, storming with emotion.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I couldn't help it." Her eyes were clouded with desire. Lilly allowed her hands to travel up from his shoulders and into his messy black curls. She leaned in, allowing their noses to brush, as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The grip on her hair tightened, and his other hand wandered to her exposed leg. Squeezing her hip so hard she was sure it would bruise.

Jon sighed, pushing her away gently. He looked like he was trying to get ahold of himself.

"Come." He said quickly, beginning to stand. "We have to get moving, we won't stop until night falls."

Lilly nodded. Her legs were still sore from ridding all night only hours before. Jon lifted her by her hips onto the horse, and followed after her. She was confused as to why he didn't want her back. She concluded she would ask him when he wasn't in one of his moods.

He spurred the horse into action, and they began their journey again.

 **Leave me reviews! I love to read everything you have to say. I also will be on vacation for the next week and a half, so updates will come a little slower. Fav, follow, and review please** **J** **I am going to reveal what path this story is taking (out of the three options) in the next chapter. Please tell me your opinions.**

 **Special Shout outs to:**

 **SerenityAngels: Thank you so much for leaving such a detailed review. I have been thinking really hard about what option would make the most sense. I appreciate all of the idea's you're leaving me!**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady: Thank you so much for your insight. I deff think Lilly needs to be awoken and see the world. I think going beyond the wall would help Lilly grow the most. But I am still unsure. Thanks again for your ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for your opinions. I have found a way to combine all three ideas with the help of some suggestions! I want some opinions on what should happen at Robbs camp next! Please PM me or leave your suggestions in the reviews! I'm not sure how long they'll stay here, but that will depend on everyone's opinions. They are still going to go beyond the wall shortly! Let me know what you think.**

 _Jon POV_

They rode another day, fast and hard. They were making good time, there was no sight of a search party from the Night's Watch. Jon had been careful to cover his tracks, taking the horses through steams, to make sure they lost their trail.

Ghost was following close behind them, not straying too far in case of danger.

Jon knew if they caught them Lilly would be taken away and he would more than likely be executed. The thought of another man, even her father, taking her from him made him want to break things. Jon couldn't stop this fierce possessive feeling that was growing in his gut. It was growing larger and larger each day.

Jon halted the horse to look at the setting sun. It would be dark soon and they needed to find shelter. He felt Lilly inhale, leaning so close to him. She was hugging him so closely, he could feel her body pressed flush against his. He felt the blood rush south for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Ever since he woke up with her pressed against him he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her panting underneath him as he pumped in and out of her. Couldn't stop thinking of how his name would sound falling from her lips in ecstasy. He cursed himself, he wasn't one to normally be run by his urges, but he couldn't help it.

It didn't help when she began rubbing her lips affectionately against his neck. He urged the horse on. They traveled for another hour before they came across a cave surrounded by trees. Jon jumped off the horse, and explored the cave. It was dark, but it would be a safe place to stay for the night.

After Jon helped Lilly down from the horse, she grabbed his hand for the walk to the cave. She was too affectionate. It was driving him mad. It wasn't honorable to want someone so badly. _He wouldn't take her_ , he tried to convince himself. He would never forgive himself if he put a bastard in her belly. Sweet innocent Lilly. He wouldn't.

She must have felt him tense. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. She would be so much easier to resist if she didn't look at him like that.

"Jon," she said. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you." She whispered. "I can see it in your eyes."

She gently began rubbing his knuckled, which sent another shot of arousal through him. He yanked his hand out of hers as if she burned him.

He could see the shock and pain in her eyes. The worry. She thought she actually _burned_ him. She looked at her hands in shock, and then back at him.

"I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes. Tears that he wanted to wipe away. "Let me see."

He needed to get out of here. He couldn't stand being near her for another second. She was far to intoxicating. He turned with his fists clenched to walk away and out of the cave. He needed a walk to clear his head and get ahold of himself.

"Jon-"

"Stay here." He began to turn and walk away again.

"Where are you going?" She cried walking after him. She had caught up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he turned and snatched her wrist in his bruising grip.

"Stop touching me!" He snapped. He couldn't take it anymore, he would have her right in the muck if he didn't get away.

She looked like she was slapped. With drawing her wrist, she nods her head sadly.

"I'm going to gather firewood." She nodded again. The look on her face was killing him. _But this was for the best,_ he thought stalking away. He would ruin her if he didn't regain some self-control.

 _Lilly POV_

She sat in the cave, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt like such a child at crying over something so trivial, but she couldn't help it. Lilly needed his touch, and to have him refuse hers hurt. Touch had become incredibly important to her. She needed it.

After Jon left, she settled in the cave with her arms wrapped around her knees. Ghost laying in the corner, snoring softly. He stayed by her side faithfully to ensure she was safe. He was so much easier to understand compared to Jon. And Ghost was a bloody wolf.

Lilly shook her head. She didn't understand. She couldn't stop looking at him that day. She had the desire to push up close to him, to touch him. She wanted to lay and kiss him for hours. The desire was almost unbearable. She needed something more, but she didn't understand what. And now when she needed it the most, he was pulling away.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. _I will be stronger than this_. Lilly heard leaves rustling outside and stood. She was going to give that stupid man a piece of her mind. She stalked outside and looked around. Jon still hadn't come out through the trees.

"Jon!" She called out. "I know your there."

Lilly looked up to the sky. The moon was strange that night. Large and orange. It burned brighter than any night she had ever seen. She remembered back to her reading and remember that these were the characteristics of a Harvest moon. The desire to be near Jon tripled. She gasped as she felt the burning need travel through her body.

She sighed, about to turn to return to the cave. She saw a figure emerge from the bushes.

"There you are-" She halted immediately when she saw it was an ugly dirty man that emerged. He was a large, hulking beast who looked at her with hungry eyes. Lilly's eyes widened. He smiled cruelly, showing all of his crooked teeth.

"Well aren't you pretty." He murmured.

More men came out from the bushes. Each holding what seemed like small make shift weapons. All of them were equally as dirty and wild looking.

"I think this one is the prettiest we've ever caught alone out here." One of them grinned.

"I'm not alone." She snapped. She was scanning for an escape route. If she ran, she could make it to the horse and run. Find Jon, cry, and swear to never touch him again so long as he doesn't leave her.

They began advancing toward her, one cocking his head. "I don't see anyone."

"He's coming back." She rushed out. "And he's the better with a sword than any of you ever will be."

 _They can't touch me_. She kept repeating to herself, for once thanking the Gods for her icy skin. _But that doesn't mean they can't kill me_. She eyed their weapons.

"Feisty little thing." He smiled. "I like feisty. Well whoever you're with will only find a bloody mess when they return."

She began to run towards the trees but one of the men grabbed her arm. He released her immediately with a cry, as her bare skin singed his hands. She landed on the ground and began to trying to stand to run.

"Bitch!" He yelled. He grabbed a handful of her hair and she _screamed._ Loudly, from both pain and fear. She grabbed at his hands to try and stop the pain, but he shoved her back to the ground. "Don't touch her without your gloves on. Her skin is poison." _Idiots._

"We can't fuck her if we can't touch her." One of them dead panned.

"Unfortunate." The other sighed. "Let's just kill her then." Lilly's eyes went wide at this as he yanked her hair back again. She felt the cool blade of a knife pressing against the delicate skin of her neck.

This was it, she was going to die alone in the forest. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate. For death. But it never came.

The man screamed out in pain, as she saw a flash of white. A horrid tearing sounded through the night, followed by the gurgling of a dying man chocking on his own blood. _Ghost_. She grabbed the knife the horrible man dropped and turned to face her other opponents.

They attacked quickly, one man going for ghost while the other 2 attacked her. Ghost was easily able to handle himself, but she was being circled by a different kind of predator. One man lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist. She took the knife in her hand and buried it into his side. When he fell to the ground, she instinctively used it to slit his throat.

Red hot blood poured out of the wound, coating her dress with the sticky liquid. She had never seen blood. She had just killed a man. The horror of what she had just done began to crash down on her. She dropped the knife, as tears began to run down her face. But she had forgotten the other man.

He hit her over the head with his axe, knocking to her to the ground. He stood over her, and lifted his axe above his head, ready to bring it down and end her life. She hoped it would be quick. She tried to back away, but he was moving too quickly.

He was ready to bring the axe down on her, when a sword stuck right through the man's chest. He fell to his knees, revealing a welcome solemn face and black ebony curls.

"Jon!" She cried. He had that look in his eyes. The possessive wolf like stare.

He rushed to her, pulling Lilly to stand. He looked at her shocked at her blood soaked dress. He began to examine her, running his hands down her arms searching for cuts or other wounds with his shaking hands.

"I'm not hurt." She whispered through her tears. His breaths were coming quickly. He scooped her up, carrying her to the river. To wash the blood from her hands. Lilly stared blankly ahead.

"I killed a man." She whispered.

 _Jon POV_

Lilly looked devastated. She ran to the river as soon as he set her on her feet, trying to scrub the blood from her arms. The tears were pouring down her face as she scrubbed herself raw. He needed to intervene before she hurt herself worse.

"Lilly." He said. She didn't respond, still scrubbing at her hands and arms. She looked so lost. The anger that bubbled within him wouldn't stop. He was shaking, they had almost hurt her. _And he wasn't there._

"Lilly!" He yelled. She stopped and looked at him with frightened eyes. Jon was never good with words. So he comforted her in the only way he knew how. He yanked her up into his arms and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." He grumbled. "This is my fault."

She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "If I hadn't been so insistent on touching you, you wouldn't have left. I understand why you don't want to touch me-"

"You stupid girl." He interrupted, cupping her cheek. "I left because I wanted to touch you. So badly. So badly that I couldn't concentrate."

She looked shocked, her mouth forming into a little "O". He was staring at her lips now, the hand on her cheek dragging to her lips. He ran his thumb across her full bottom lip, and held her closer as she shuddered.

"So badly." He whispered.

Lilly threw herself into his arms and then his lips were then against hers. Jon's hands went to her hips and he held her tightly as Lilly's hands fisted in his curls. Jon pushed Lilly up against a tree, his grip almost bruising. Her lips were soft and warm, moving with his mouth. There was desperation and fear in his kiss showed how scared he truly was.

"Jon, I thought I'd never see you again-" She whimpered between kisses.

His grip tightened painfully, he didn't want to think of those disgusting animals hands on her. Jon had never felt anything so right, their lips connected and bodies pressed together. He wouldn't let this memory be soiled by thoughts of them. He decided to make her forget. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed her harder. He never wanted to let her go. _She was his._

Jon didn't know he could feel so possessive, all he knew was he needed the feeling of it, the feeling of her. He needed to be around her; he loved how she made him feel alive for the first time in his entire life. Jon hasn't been able to focus on anything but having her all day.

Jon's tongue seemed to find its way into her mouth. He had never tasted anything as good as her lips. They were intoxicating to him, driving him insane with desire. He felt as though he was dreaming as she kissed him, his mind was hazy. He grasped her hips and pushed her against the tree even more. She gasped quietly, opening her mouth to his advances.

He sucked and bit at her bottom lip and Lilly ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles. Lilly had a look of wonder in her eyes, as if she was amazed at how he feels under her touch. He was trembling as she touched him. His hands went down her back and trailed down to her bottom, resting them there. Jon growled as he felt how firm and smooth she was.

He wanted to kiss and touch her in places she's never been touched before. He wanted to drag his tongue across her skin as she moaned, whimpered, called out his name, and begged for him.

Jon's hands went to back of her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him instinctively. Lilly's arm was wrapped around his neck, while her other was still feeling his chest. He could feel her cool skin through his clothes, she paused over his chest as she felt how fast his heart was racing. He could feel her lips turn up into a smile against his lips.

"Your blushing Jon Snow." She smiled. He growled at her again.

Jon hitched his arms under her legs and hoisted her up against the tree like she barley weighed more than a child. Jon stepped between Lilly's legs and she could feel himself pushing into her. She gasped at the sudden hardness he pressed between her legs. He kissed her harder and she moaned softly.

Jon placed her gently back on the ground and he kissed trails down her face, to her jawline, and her neck. He kissed her chest that rose up and down while heaving. He let his lips linger over were her heart was. Her heart was pounding just as hard as his. He was satisfied to know this was driving her mad to.

Jon kissed down her chest, going down ever farther along the fabric that covered her stomach. His hands slide up into the slits he cut into her dress. He felt the soft and bare skin of her upper thighs with his rough hands. Lilly gasped as he went higher and trailed up her sides and her ribs. She was so soft. Untouched. She was tugging on his hair, with her head thrown back. She looked like she was coming undone in his hands.

She grasped at his hands as he felt and squeezed at her hips. He moved back to her lips and bit her harder than he intended. She cried out into his mouth, but that only invited him to kiss her more deeply. Ice started to form on the ground she was standing on. It indicated how she was losing control over her mind and body.

"I want you to have me Jon." She gasped. He just growled in her ear as a response. He was more animal than man right now, Jon could barely see straight. The light of the moon on her skin was driving him mad. Lilly gently pushed on Jon's chest to put some space between them. He yanked her back to him roughly, not allowing any space. He began to bite her neck possessively, bruising her with his tight grip.

"Let me take off my clothes, you stupid wolf." She gasped between his aggressive nips. He paused and looked at her with hooded eyes, giving her a little space. She tugged on the ties of her blood stained dress, loosening it so the white skin of her breasts begin to show.

Jon became inpatient, ripping it open and leaving her bare to his eyes. She gasped as the cold hit her skin. She stood completely naked in front him for the first time. Jon stared at her, trying to memorize every inch of her skin.

"I'm yours, Jon." She said quietly. "Always." The possessive feeling he felt began to grow. Jon was the first to see her this way. His inner animal wanted to mark her, make sure anyone else who saw her knew she already belonged to someone else. _She was his_. He wouldn't let any man get anywhere near her again.

She was even more beautiful than he expected. Her hair was so thick and long in nearly covered her nude torso. He was right, every inch of her skin glowed in the moon. Her icy eyes clouded with desire. Lilly's lips were swollen and bruised from his animalistic kisses. A shy smile appeared on her face.

"You're beautiful," He whispered. His knuckles brushed up her bare hip, tracing over the bone and going to the curve of her waist. She shivered at his touch. "So beautiful." He whispered again to himself. _She was all his._

Her breathing was coming in pants, he could feel her trembling under the hand on his hip. She was almost afraid of the feral look in his eye. _Almost._ She took his other hand and placed it on her chest.

"Put your hands on me Jon." Lilly whispered. He did as he was told and his hands went to her breasts, taking them in his hands. Jon leaned down and kissed her again deeply. Lilly was so tiny, he could feel her going up on her toes to reach his lips. His tongue was tracing her lips and she whimpered as the kiss grew more heated.

Lilly's lips tasted like strawberries. Jon pulled away to stare at her, wanting to burn this moment into his memory forever. He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. It was trembling, bruised, and swollen.

Her lips curled up into a smile, she was out of breath and leaning against his body. He wanted her so badly it was becoming painful. Jon felt himself shutter slightly as she explored his body. Her hands gently running down his chest, back, and arms. When she ran his fingers innocently across his member, he growled. She looked up at him shocked, and he encouraged her with his eyes. She touched him again with shaking hands.

He picked her up again and walked with her in his arms back into the cave. He didn't stop kissing Lilly's sweet lips. Jon stopped when he felt himself step onto the furs. He lowered them both to the ground, still holding her tightly. He didn't stop kissing her for a second. She felt so small and soft pressed into the hard leathers that covered his body.

She pushed him flat on his back, and began to untie the string that held his shirt together. She slipped her hands under the material and slipped his shirt over his head. Her eyes raked over his chest and stomach, her breath visibly left her. After she removed his shirt, she made her way further down to his trousers.

As she untied him and his hand went down and cupped. She tried to jump back in surprise, but his grip prevented her from doing so. Her head fell back as he touched her for the first time. She got his pants down and her eyes widened. She had never seen a man before. She looked afraid.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered.

She nodded slowly, not looking away from his eyes.

"We can stop if you need me to." He almost didn't believe his own words. He needed her so badly he could hardly speak.

She shook her head no, immediately grabbing his face to continue kissing him.

He began to stroke her hair, as he dragged a hand down to her most intimate area. His finger entered her, and she gasped. He could tell she wasn't expecting the feeling, but she was already soaked. The look on her face was half shock and have pleasure. His second finger slipped inside her and she moaned.

Jon leaned her back down on the furs, so she was beneath him. Lilly fisted her hands in his hair as their lips clashed and his fingers continued to gently loosen her. She was moaning from how good it felt. How good he was making her feel.

He broke their kiss only so he could suck on the skin on her neck. He left small marks on her skin, angry red bite marks, claiming her as his own. But she only seemed to enjoy it. She didn't cry out in pain, she moaned. She wanted him to mark her. His left hand was tangled in her hair, while his right was still between her legs. He curled his fingers inside of her and she cried out his name.

He paused. The sound was even better than he imagined.

Lilly rolled her hips in his hand when the pleasure stopped. He stopped moving his fingers and pulled out. She whined at the loss of contact.

"I need you, Jon." Lilly panted. She didn't even know what she needed from him. Something about this night was driving her mad. She _needed_ him.

He pulled her by her hips, so that they were aligned and pushed flush against each other. He was trembling. His skin was hot to touch, and he looked like he needed her as much as she needed him.

He kissed her. He kissed her so gently and for so long she felt the world spinning, she felt something between her legs run through her folds. Jon leaned his head against hers, trying to regain control of his breath.

"You're sure?" He whispered with a tortured look in his eyes. She nodded kissing his lips again.

Jon pushed the tip inside her. As he inched in more he felt her stretching and she cried out in pain. He kept inching slowly, when he hit her maidenhead. She would be his after he pushed just a little further. He looked at her face that was twisted in pain.

"It'll be quick." He whispered into her throat.

He thrust himself all the way inside her in one quick movement, but Jon almost lost control. He bit down onto her shoulder so hard that he broke skin. The pain in her shoulder distracted from the pain between her legs. But it was so delicious. She could feel him. Everything, his fear, his awe, and other emotions that she couldn't identify. It felt like a thread connected them now. Unbreakable and strong.

Jon began to kiss her cheeks, trying to help her cope with the pain. She looked him in the eye and nodded for him to continue. She felt the pain numb out as he moved his hips into her own. He groaned at how perfectly she fit around him. Jon had never felt anything as good as being inside her, thrusting his hips into hers slowly and gently. Lilly began to relax and he heard her release a soft moan. He heard what it was like to be with a women. But he never imagined it as powerful as this.

Jon felt something cool and wet touching his back. Halting his thrusts, he looked up from kissing her neck, and saw that it was snowing inside of the cave. Tiny white snow flakes were falling onto his flushed skin.

"I'm sorry." She half-moaned pushing her hips against his, still trying to create friction. "I can't control it."

Hearing Lilly moaning had almost made him release inside her. He lowered himself on her more so they were pressed together even closer, her skin was cooling his hot skin as well as the snow she made appear from nowhere. Lilly fisted her hands in his hair as their hips began to meet each other.

Jon groaned as Lilly began to meet his thrusts. What he was feeling was indescribable. It felt as though they were meant to do this, as though he was meant to be with her. He could feel her every gasp, every shiver of pleasure.

Lilly kissed him harder as one of his hands held the back of her head and tangled in her hair. His thrusts were so swift and so gentle, she felt something building inside her. She was beginning to clench, a pressure building in her lower belly.

"Jon," Lilly gasped throwing her head back. "Please."

Sweet little Lilly was begging him to fuck her harder. He paused. This wasn't fucking. This was beautiful. The gentleness in his thrusts, the way he cried out his name. It was to powerful to just be a fuck. He was making love to her.

He _wanted_ to thrust so deeply and so slowly, so he would release deep inside her. He wanted to stay within her, hold her down as wolves hold their mates as his seed traveled to her womb. He _wanted_ it to take root within her. This feeling was so raw and uncontrollable, he couldn't help how the thrusts of his hips became erratic.

Her legs spread for him and he was moving himself inside of her. They were making love, it wasn't just some pointless session they had because they felt a lust for each other. She cried his name and bit into his neck.

He began to slam himself into her a little bit harder, their hips hitting against each other roughly. She moaned and cried his name again as he moved harder and faster between her thighs. He knew he should be gentler, not squeeze her so tightly. But he couldn't stop himself.

Jon felt himself release into her and he kissed her gently as he continued his last few thrusts. They leaned their foreheads together, both trying to catch their breath from exerting themselves so heavily. She ran her hands up his arms and whimpered. Jon turned them so they stayed on their sides.

"I don't understand these feelings Jon." She whispered so quietly.

"I don't either Lilly." He kissed down her neck. He was still inside her, he couldn't bring himself to separate from her. She shifted her hips against his.

"I want more." She whimpered. They had a long ride ahead tomorrow, and they needed to rest.

"Lilly-"

"Please Jon." She whispered, kissing his neck and shifting her hips against his again. He couldn't help how he began to harden again inside her.

Jon's desire beat his logic. He rolled back over onto her, taking her many more times into the night. The made love in the cave, under the light of the moon. They could feel the connection between them getting stronger every time he thrust into her. Neither of them knew what they started.

 **Thank again for reading! Please review and leave your thoughts. Again, I've decided to combine the options! Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the positive feedback. Please keep leaving me reviews as it motivates me to update quicker! Let me know what you guys want to see, I will always take your suggestions into account. Someone asked if Robb would be honor bound to execute Jon, and I have a plan for that to all work out!**

She awoke to the sun shining into the cave. It was warming her skin, as she remembered the night before. She remembered the shy smiles, sweet whispers, and quiet gasps. She could hardly contain her smile. Jon slept on his back, his arms tightly around her waist snoring softly. He didn't look as serious as he slept, his face relaxed and his eyes closed. All the worries that creased his face during the day was forgotten in his sleep. She pressed her face into his chest, content.

Lilly couldn't believe what they've done. Stern, shy Jon Snow was so lost in the passion and fear thinking he would lose her to those cruel men, he took her completely for himself.

They had made love all night, barley stopping for breath. They sweat and panted, and groaned. They only stopped because they needed to rest, the sun only hours from rising. They almost didn't pull away from each other. She couldn't believe how insatiable she was, begging him to take her again and again. Each time he would release insider her, filling her with warmth. She would shift her hips and he would grow hard with desire again. The look of wonder in his eye made her feel like the beautiful girl in the world.

She could _feel_ his happiness radiating off of him. As soon as he pushed himself into her, she felt the connection they already shared strengthen. Like a unbreakable thread tied their hearts and souls together.

Jon began to stir as well, running his hands up and down her naked back. She peeked up at him from his chest, to see him watching her. His grey eyes were even stormier than normal. His cloak covered her all the way up to her shoulders, keeping them covered during the night. He smiled, something she noticed more now that she knew him better. His lips would turn up slightly at the corners.

"We need to move" He whispered. Neither of them wanted to leave this cave. They wanted to stay hidden away in their own world for the rest of their lives. She hummed, and began trailing kisses up his bare chest. Jon gripped her hair, and pulled her lips back up to his.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, and she felt him begin to grind against her core as he weaved his hands in her hair.

"You've had enough silly wolf." She whispered against his lips, trying to push him away. He growled at her, and held her hips tightly trying to hold himself back. But her words seemed to resonate.

"Your right." He sighed and stood. Jon pulled on his pants, and looked back at Lilly.

She sat up smiling, and his cloak fell off her revealing her naked body. His eyes widened. She was decorated with deep purple bruises. He could see his hand prints decorating her tiny body. Where he gripped her ribs, breasts, and arms. Red love marks decorated her entire body. But most notably, the bloody bite mark on her shoulder drew his attention. Jon was horrified with himself, he had hurt her. _Badly._ He dropped the shirt in his hands and rushed over to her.

"What?" She asked looking down at herself. Her mouth fell open in shock.

He kneeled beside her and pulled the cloak down the rest of the way. His hand shook as he traced the bruises on her. They were the worst around her hips and thighs. He didn't even realize he was being so rough with her. Lilly gasped in pain as he traced each one. She could feel his guilt and pain and he explored the results of their coupling. There was still dried blood mixed with his seed between her legs.

"I hurt you." Jon said horrified with himself.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, shaking her head. "It's fine, Jon."

"Look at yourself Lilly. You are not fine." He snapped.

She looked down. It looked like he beat her. But she can't remember any pain, he had held her tightly. Possessively. But all she remembered was being pleased when he pulled her closer and gripped her tighter. The possessive glint in his eyes had made her desire him even more.

"I feel amazing." She said. "I could do it every hour of every day for the rest of my life. So long as it's with you." She placed the hand she was holding over her heart.

He shook his head, the pain in his eyes evident. His eyes still trained on the bruises. Jon knew the wolf blood that ran through his veins made his rough, possessive, and easy to anger. He didn't even realize he had been bruising her. He was even trying to be gentle because she was a maiden. If he did this when he was trying to be gentle, what was he capable of when completely let go?

"I won't do it again." He said resolved. "Not until I can learn to control myself."

"I wanted this." She snapped. "I wanted you."

His kept his eyes trained on her body. The bruises didn't pain her, it was the look in his eyes that was hurting her.

"Look at me." He did. "You will not feel guilty. I told you to put your hands on me."

"Look at you-"

"Yes, look at me." She snapped. "I'm happy. Looking at myself reminds me of every touch, ever kiss." Lilly looked down and blushed as she whispered the words to him. "Every mark reminds me I'm yours."

Her words seemed to calm him and make his inner wolf swell with pride. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. She yelped, and Jon immediately loosened his grip. He cradled her face with both his hands, placing a more gently kiss against her lips.

"Now, we should get moving." He whispered leaning his head against hers. She nodded.

Lilly stood, wincing at the soreness between her legs. It hurt, but was bearable. Lilly searched for her dress, until she realized it was outside the cave. Ripped in half and covered in the blood of the man she killed.

"Jon?" She questioned. Still standing bare before him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled turning.

"You tore my dress in half." She whispered. She watched as his eyes traveled down her naked body, the look she saw in his eyes beginning to cloud his gaze. Lust at remembering how he tore her clothes from her and the sight of her naked body. Jon nodded in understanding, walking out of the cave.

Lilly sighed and stretched. She could feel her body protesting, wanting nothing more to sleep for the rest of the day. She winced when she thought she would have to ride a horse for the majority of the day. She may have thought Jon was over reacting, but that didn't mean the bruises didn't hurt. Her legs were still coated with blood.

Jon waked back into the cave with her dress in his hand. She shot him a confused look when she saw it was wet. He dropped to his knees in front of her. Jon ran the wet cloth over her stomach and in between her legs. Gently cleaning the blood from her and soothing the angry bruises. It felt good against her skin.

When he finished, Jon leaned his forehead against her stomach. Lilly let her fingers run through his messy curls, massaging his scalp. He kissed her hips and thighs, silently apologizing for his roughness.

When he pulled away, Lilly whimpered at the loss of contact. He picked his grey under shirt off the ground and held it out to her.

"The dress is destroyed." He sighed. "This is all I have to keep you covered" She took the shirt from him and pulled it over her head. The long sleeves were loose on her arms, the ties opened just enough to show her cleavage. Luckily she was much shorter and narrower than Jon. His shirt tumbled to just above her knees.

He was still looking at her in wonder. She was so beautiful to him, especially in nothing but his shirt. Her hair tumbled in messy waves down to her waist and the grey of his shirt made her skin glow.

Jon's gaze was gentle as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. Lilly knew this small gesture expressed his affection more than any words could. Lilly grabbed his hand as they walked back out into the day light. Jon began to ready the horse, as Lilly's mind ran wild.

"How far until we find your brother's camp?" She asked.

"A few hours." He replied.

She looked down at her inappropriate attire, incredibly self-conscious. "What will your brother think of me if I arrive dressed like this?" Jon didn't like thinking about her caring about what Robb thought of her.

"They will think your mine." He growled at her. She smiled.

Jon gestured for her to come closer, and he gingerly lifted her by the hips onto the horse. She bit her lip to silence the pain that shot through her, but it wasn't lost on Jon. He looked at the floor. He could almost feel the pain he caused her through there bond. _That's not possible_.

He sighed and mounted the horse behind her. The hours passed quickly in silence, as they rode quickly though the day.

Jon found himself smiling as he saw the direwolf banners billowing in the wind off in the distance. _Robb_.

 _Robb POV_

Robb was in his tent, pouring over maps with his banner men. Their first battle was in only a few days, he had to make sure all of his plans were flawless. The weight of this war was aging him, quickly. He could not fail. Especially now after he had been proclaimed King of the North. He had failed his father. Robb swore to himself that he wouldn't fail his sisters or his people.

His mother sat in the corner, observing the scene quietly. She was his most trusted advisor. One of the Umber guards interrupted his thoughts, entering the tent.

"Your Grace. A man is here demanding to see you." The guard said curtly. Robb cocked an eyebrow, confused at who would be demanding to see the King in the North.

"Let him in." He sighed.

A guard outside a tent pushed in a man with ebony curls, who was grumbling about how the guard should keep his hand's to himself. He recognized the stern face and brooding gaze.

"Jon!" Robb exclaimed, a large smile breaking across his face. He pulled his brother into a hug. When the hug ended, Robb kept his arms on Jon's shoulder's as he kept him at arm's length. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be here. Fighting with you." He said simply.

"The Night's Watch-"

"Never mind that." He interrupted. "I have come to join you. Couldn't let you kill all the Lannisters yourself." Jon said smiling.

"You came just in time then." Robb said with a wolfish grin.

"I brought someone with me." Jon said. "Someone I want you to meet."

He walked to the entrance of the tent, whispering quietly to someone encouragingly. He extended his hand, taking a much smaller one within his.

Jon pulled a tiny girl through the flaps of the tent.

"This is Lilly."

She was small, barley reaching Jon's chin. Her hair was long, reaching her hips. It was an odd color, which could only be compared to the red of wine. She was pale, her skin so flawless it seemed to glow. Her lips were full and blood red, the corners pulled up into a shy smile. Her striking icy blue eye's shocking him. _She was so beautiful_. Nothing like he had ever seen before.

She was wearing a grey undershirt. It was cut for men, reaching her knees. Her cleavage was easily visible, and Robb couldn't help but let his eyes linger. The shirt was grey. _Stark colors_. He just stared at her.

She began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, and he noticed then the deep purple bruises that decorated her skin. He assumed something must have happened to the beautiful girl on the road.

"What happened?" Robb asked, gesturing to Lilly.

"We were attacked on the road." Jon replied. "Her dress was destroyed."

"Mother." Robb addressed. "Will you take Lilly to clean up and find something warmer to wear?"

She nodded curtly, gesturing for the girl to follow her. Robbs gaze followed her as she exited the tent.

He failed to notice the way she hid behind his brother when they entered, clinging to his hand. Or the possessive glint in his brothers eyes as he followed her into the warmth of the tent. The small smile she gave Jon as she was led from the tent. Robb wasn't used to anyone liking his brother more than him, so it never occurred to him to pay attention.

 **Thank you everyone! Again please remember to favorite, follow and review! Special shout ou** **Calliope's Scribets: Thank you so much for reading my story! I am so excited that you have began reading. I tried to make this as original as possible, so your comment really means a lot to me.**

 **kelsey112: Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. It means so much to me that you wanted to let me know that you liked the story and that you find it original! I try really hard to make it that way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Another Chapter! A few of you have asked what celebrity I would cast as Lilly and the answer is none. I based her off one of my friends! If you PM I will message you her Instagram so you can see what I picture when writing about her. Some questions I would like you all to respond to in the reviews:**

 **When and how do you think Jon should tell Lilly he loves her?**

 **What else should happen with Robb?**

 **Also, people are questioning how I am going to handle the fact that Jon is a deserter. I have a plan don't worry! This story isn't following the show exactly.**

Lilly POV.

Lilly followed Robbs mother through the camp. She was a beautiful women with long red hair, high cheek bones, and striking blue eyes. His mother stood tall and proud, her face was serious. Lilly couldn't deny that she was slightly intimidated by her. She was a proper lady, who seemed to be fiercely protective of her family.

Robb and his mother looked alike, sharing bright blue eyes and auburn hair. Robb was tall and lean, will a dazzling smile that she supposed made girls go mad. He was handsome. But he wasn't Jon. The only similarities she saw between the two boys was the mops of curls framing their long stern faces.

She could see the love between the brothers.

Robbs mother led her into a tent, which was presumably hers. She began to dig through a trunk, pulling out dresses. She would look at the size, then at Lilly. She put most of them back, determining that they would not fit her. She finally pulled out a grey dress, with the stark sigil stitched on the skirts.

"You're small." She said with a gentle smile. "Like my Sansa. But she is much taller than you." She handed Lilly the dress.

She wanted to thank her, but Lilly didn't even know how to address her.

"I'm Lady Catelyn Stark." She said, as if sensing her question.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lady Stark." She whispered.

"Your welcome girl." She said. "Don't look so afraid of me. I won't bite. It was my husband who was part wolf." Lilly could see the sadness in her eyes when she spoke about her late husband.

"I'm sorry about Lord Stark, my lady." Lilly whispered.

Lady Stark nodded, the pain still in her eyes. "I'll fetch a serving girl to start you a bath. I'll return after you dress."

She turned from the tent, leaving Lilly to her thoughts. She couldn't believe she was here. She had never seen so many men in one place before. Lilly heard shuffling in front of the tent, and watched as the serving girl fussed with drawing her a bath.

Lilly peeled out of Jon's shirt, inhaling his scent one last time. She dipped her toes into the water, sighing. She didn't realize how much she was looking forward to this. She let the warm water relax her muscles and sooth her bruises. She washed her hair and her body, cleaning herself with sweet smelling oils.

Her shoulder ached from where Jon had bit her, it was starting to scab over. The swelling had gone down, it looked much worse than it felt. She cleansed the rest of the blood away. When she was satisfied by how clean she was, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself.

Lilly laced up her dress, and pulled on the gloves Lady Stark supplied. True to her word, Lady Stark returned.

"You look lovely dear." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Lilly said smiling.

"I had a tent readied for you." She continued. "Robb has asked I find work and look after you. You'll be helping me prepare for the feasts and ensure the men are well take care of. It's quite the task to do by myself. I must admit, I am glad to have the extra help."

"I'll be happy to help my Lady." She said. She wanted to repay her kindness and hospitality.

"Come," She gestured. "I'll escort you around the camp."

 _A Few Hours Later_

Lilly was sitting on the bed in her tent. She had no idea how to navigate this place, even after the extensive tour Lady Stark gave her. She couldn't sleep. Not without Jon.

Just as her thoughts began to touch on him, Jon ripped open the tent entrance. She smiled.

"I couldn't find your tent." She whispered.

"Don't risk them seeing you coming to me." Jon says seriously. She looked at him confused.

"You can't tell them about us Lilly." He continued.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Lady Stark hates me. She would do anything to see me suffer." Jon whispered. "And Robb is an honorable man. If he hears how I stole you away from your father in the dead of night, he would feel honor bound to return you. And with Lady Stark whispering in his ear, I have no doubt he would." His hands were beginning to fist into tight balls. His temper was flaring. She ran her hand up his arm to sooth him.

"What should I tell them then?" She whispered.

Jon thought for a while, considering what would be most believable. "That I saved you on the road. That was when we met. Don't tell them about what you can do. Wear your gloves. I'll come to you at night."

Lilly didn't question him. Just agreed.

That became their routine for the next few days. Jon would come to her late at night, kiss her and tell her about the impending battle. They would sleep, and he would leave early before Lady Stark came to awake her for chores.

They had been preparing for a feast for the lords to prepare for the first battle. It was more of a large dinner because of how sort rations were. But she enjoyed working with Lady Stark. She was very kind to her, probably her motherly instincts kicking in at the lack of her own children.

It was refreshing to actually be around another women. Lady Stark braided and tied ribbons in hair. She despised having her wild waves tied back, but appreciated the sentiment behind it. Lilly was careful to be sure Lady Stark was wearing gloves whenever she tried to touch her. Lady Stark was always watching, so it became incredibly difficult to steal glances at Jon.

Lilly got out of bed, tying half her thick hair into a pink ribbon. She stepped into her dress, as Lady Stark entered the tent. Lilly turned to smile, but Lady Stark stared at her in horror.

"Oh." Lady Catelyn gasped. Lilly followed her gaze to the healing bite wound on her shoulder. She hurried and covered herself back up. Looking down at the floor ashamed.

Lady Catelyn took her gloved hand. "Did the man that attacked you on the road _hurt_ you?" The underlying meaning in her eyes showed what she meant. Lady Catelyn thought she had been raped.

"No!" Lilly gasped. "No, my lady. Nothing like that. Jon got there in time." Lilly looked down again at the mention of Jon's name, blushing deeply. But Catelyn mistook this. She thought Lilly was looking away because she was ashamed and afraid.

"Did the bastard do this to you?" Lady Catelyn growled. Lilly paused. _Yes_. Her eyes said everything that the older women needed to hear.

"No my lady." She said.

"I see how his eyes follow you, dear girl. You have no reason to fear him here Lilly." She said firmly.

"My Lady, I don't fear Jon!" She said quickly. "He would never hurt me."

"Alright dear." Lady Stark sighed. "We have work to finish." But Lilly could tell this conversation wasn't over. Lady Stark was suspicious now.

 _Robb POV_

"We're going to send 2,000 men to distract Lord Tywin's army, while the rest of us take the Kingslayer by surprise." Robb explained the layout of the plan to Jon, who was nodding in approval. "We will march at first light tomorrow."

Jon hummed in response. "We'll have a feast tonight. To help ready the men for battle." Jon simply hummed again.

His mother entered the tent, looking angry.

"Out." She hissed at Jon. Poor Jon didn't need to be told twice. He had no desire to be in the presence of his mother. It was no secret Lady Stark despised Jon. The look of disgust on her face every time he passed made it obvious enough.

"What is it mother?" Robb sighed, sitting in a wooden chair. He knew his mother's temper was nothing to be trifled with. But he had a battle to think about. He didn't have time for his mother's anger.

"The bastard is the one who hurt her." She seethed, shaking her head. "That poor sweet girl."

"Hurt who?" Robb questioned.

"Lilly." His mother said, as if it was obvious. "His filthy hand prints are all over her." He remembered seeing bruises on her arms, a few peeking out of her neckline.

"How do you know this?"

"I walked in on her dressing." His mother snapped. "The bruises are everywhere. He _bit_ her, Robb. I saw the bloody mark myself."

"Jon wouldn't hurt anyone, never mind a women-"

"I know it was him, Robb." She interrupted, her eyes blazing.

"And how are you so sure?" Robb said. He knew his brother. He would never assault a women. Not like his mother was accusing him of.

"I asked her. She froze, terrified." His mother was pacing now.

"So she didn't say it was him?" Robb said with an eyebrow raised.

"No." She sighed. "But I've been watching him. His eye's follow her everywhere."

"All the men's eyes follow her mother." Robb rationalized. "She is breathtaking."

"Just watch him, Robb. Watch how he gawks at her." Robb nodded.

"What do you think of Lilly mother?"

His mother paused. Surprised at the sudden change in subject. "She is sweet. Gentle. Kind. Very intelligent. The men adore her."

He hummed _. Perhaps she would make a good queen._

"She's beautiful." Robb said.

"Yes, I suppose she is-"

"Do you mind if I ask her to sit at the head table with me tonight?" He interrupted. He desperately wanted to get to know the enchanting beauty.

"No I don't mind Robb." She sighed. "Just keep an eye on the bastard." If Lilly sat at the high table with Robb that night, she would be far away from Jon. And that satisfied Lady Stark enough.

 _Lilly POV_

Lilly was carrying an armful of forks to the large enclosure they set up for the feast. She began setting the plates, as she saw Lady Stark approaching from behind.

"The feast starts in an hour, My Lady." She said smiling. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"No my girl. I am not." She said. "It means my boy is one hour closer from marching into his first battle. But you should be excited. Robb has requested you sit next to him at the head table tonight."

"What?" She paused. She had looked forward to blending into the background and spending time with Jon.

"Go and ready yourself! It'll be time soon." Lady Stark said smiling.

Lilly rushed away, her mind racing. This couldn't be good. The hour passed quickly. She was brushing her hair, when she heard the tent flap move. She smiled.

"Jon-" She turned smiling.

"Hello, My Lady." Her smile fell. It was Robb.

"Your Grace" She whispered. He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"Call me Robb." He said smiling at her.

"Then you must call me Lilly." She returned his smile kindly.

"I have come to escort you to the feast." He said. "Did my mother tell you that you are to sit with me tonight?"

"Yes." She said simply. _She wanted Jon._ Robb offered her his arm, which she took politely.

The feast passed quickly, Robb asked her trivial questions about herself which she responded to as vaguely as possible. Her eyes searched for Jon, but he was nowhere to be found. She planned to make her escape quickly.

"You must excuse me, Your Grace." Lilly said with a smile. "I grow tired, and would like to retire for the night."

"Robb." He corrected with a smile.

"Robb." She repeated.

"Let me walk you back." He replied. She sagged her shoulders in defeat, Lilly had planned on sneaking off into Jon's tent.

"You're too kind." She replied with a tight smile.

 _Jon POV_

It was the night before they marched into battle and Jon's mind was racing. He wanted nothing more to sneak into Lilly's tent and take her until the sun began to rise over the horizon. Make her cry out his name over and over. But guilt still ate away at his gut. Jon saw the way Robb stared at the bruises on her skin, assuming it was from one of the terrible men who tried to harm her. He had savaged her so badly that even his brother thought the marks were from an attack.

He wouldn't make love to her. Not again. He could hurt her. _Or worse_. He could impregnate her. The night they joined he had thought of wanting nothing more than his seed taking root in her womb. But now it was his biggest fear. Being near Lady Stark and the other noblemen reminded him why he had joined the Night's Watch in the first place. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

Lilly entered his tent then, interrupting his thoughts. She was still wearing her gown and gloves. Staring into his eyes, she pulled the fabric off her hands before beginning to undue the ties of her dress. Tears were brimming in her eyes. _She needs me._ Jon's nails dug into his thighs, trying to stop himself from ripping it off her, ruining another dress and arising suspicion.

When the dress pooled at her feet, she walked over to him and straddled his hips. Her shaking hands touched his face, and she leaned her forehead against his. She kissed both his cheeks, and stared into his storming grey eyes. A tear dropped onto his lap.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, wiping her eyes. "You're the one going to fight, and I'm simpering like a child." Jon felt the corners of his mouth twitch up at her concern.

Lilly buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply. Jon allowed his hands to travel into her hair, gently running his fingers through the tangles as she broke down against his chest.

"I'll be fine." He said gruffly.

"I'm afraid for you." She whispered looking up at him. They stared at each other, the tension so thick in the room it could be cut with a knife.

Lilly fisted her hands in his hair, and pressed their lips together. She sighed into his mouth, satisfied the contact. She began to shift her hips in his lap, rubbing against is crotch. Jon instinctively gripped her hair to pull her harder against him, angling his hips so she could access him more. She was naked in his arms, practically begging for him. He needed to stop this before it was too late.

"Lilly." Jon said between her fevered kisses. It sounded like a strangled moan, rather than a warning for her to stop. She ignored him, running her hands up and down his chest. Lilly had pressed herself up against him. Jon needed to stop her before he was blinded by his need and want, and he was becoming aroused quickly. She began to untie his shirt, and pushed it down his shoulders.

"No Lilly." Snatching both of her wrists in one of his hand.

"Why?" She whimpered. Jon could see the hurt start to pool in her eyes. "I could never see you again."

"I don't want to hurt you again." Jon half lied. He released her arms to prove his point.

"You won't." She whispered. She could sense his lie, especially when she tried to kiss him and he turned away. Her eyes narrowed. "There's something else."

"If I die tomorrow I won't forgive myself." Jon had a pained look in his eyes.

"You are not going to die. So you'll have nothing to forgive yourself for." Lilly said seriously.

Jon swallowed hard. She didn't understand, and he wasn't good with words. "If I make love to you tonight," Jon swallowed, beginning to blush, "I won't be able to stop."

Lilly smiled, looking relieved. "There isn't anything wrong with that." Shifting her hips again, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, there is." Jon sighed, now talking to himself. "I won't chance it."

"Chance what?" Lilly paused and asked looking confused.

Jon looked down at her body, and ran a finger down her flat stomach and in between her hips. There was a longing look in his eyes.

"I could put a bastard in your belly." He whispered and shook his head. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I die, and you are left to raise a bastard alone. You would be disgraced and I won't bring another bastard into the world. You see the way Lady Stark looks at me. Like I'm bellow dirt. I won't put a child through that."

Lilly could tell this was difficult for him to talk about, nodding her head. She was so good at understanding his pain and not forcing him to speak.

"I understand." She whispered. She grabbed his shirt to cover her nakedness. Jon sighed and laid on his back. She joined him, snuggling into his side. Lilly traced patterns on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She wanted to give him something. A token.

"I have something for you." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Jon mumbled. He felt her sit up and unclasp the chain from around your neck. He saw the tiny snowflake dangling from her hands.

"It was your mother's Lilly." Jon said shaking his head. "It's too precious to be lost in battle if-"

"Wear it tomorrow." She interrupted. "It is precious, so be sure to bring it back to me." Her eyes held a deeper meaning. He nodded, allowing her to secure the chain around his neck. She kissed his chest, and laid her head back down.

"Where were you tonight?" She asked.

"I decided to take my meal in my tent. I didn't want to risk Lady Starks wrath." He said with false horror. Jon played with her hair, toying with the pink ribbon that held it away from her face. "I like this." He mumbled.

"Lady Stark gave it to me." She grumbled. "I hate it. She said that a proper lady should tie back her hair."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled.

"Sleep now." Jon whispered to her. He rubbed her back, and before long he felt her soft even breaths tickling his throat. But he did not follow. His thoughts kept him awake, haunting him. The sun was coming up over the horizon before he knew it.

He sighed, and looked to the beautiful girl clinging to his chest. Jon pushed the stray hairs out of her face, and began rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You always do that." She whispered smiling sleepily.

"Do what?" He murmured.

"Touch my lips."

He smiled, and nipped at them. He began to kiss her, slowly drawing out each movement of his lips, trying to tattoo the memory of her in his mind. Her hands traveled into his curls to grip his face to her. Jon sighed after a while and pulled away.

"You need to go before someone finds you here."

"I can't leave you yet." She whispered.

"Stay until I finish dressing then." He rolled out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Jon pulled a fresh cotton shirt over his head, and began to tie his leather jerkin up. He yanked on his left boot, and began his search for the other. He heard giggling behind him.

"I need the other one, Lilyanna." He sighed.

Jon turned to see she was smiling at him mischievously. He looked down to see Lilly's delicate little leg was inside his right boot. She looked so beautiful in only his shirt, still disheveled from sleep.

Jon dropped to his knees, he slid his hand up her leg and to the curve under her knee. He lifted her leg to his lips, and began to plant gentle kisses on the skin. He slid the boot off her foot, and leaned his head against her thigh.

"Come. You must go." He sighed.

She nodded, heading for the entrance to the tent. He could see her lip trembling. She was about to leave, when she turned and called out to him.

"Jon-" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. She began to cry, broken sobs. When she began to pull away, Jon gripped her face and pressed his lips against hers. He poured every feeling he had for her into the kiss.

"Hush." He whispered to her. "I will return. I promise."

Lilly nodded. "I'll see you off with the rest of the men. I'll be near Lady Stark. Keep it safe for me." She toyed with the necklace around his throat. Jon nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She rushed out of the tent, leaving Jon to his thoughts.

He finished readying himself and attached his sword to his hip. He tucked Lilly's gift to him into his shirt, and walked out of the tent.

Just as Lilly promised, she stood next Lady Stark. The corner of her lips pulled up and she winked at him. Her silent way of wishing him luck. There moment of happiness was cut short.

"My Lady." Robb had stepped in front of her. Stealing her attention from him.

"Your Grace." She said politely, keeping her head down.

"It is customary for a man to ask for a favor before he goes into battle. For luck." He said. He was trying to use one of his winning smiles on _his_ Lilly. "I wondered if you would be so kind."

Lilly opened her mouth, then closed it. She was shocked. He had asked her in front of all the great lords of the north, his mother, his army. She couldn't refuse him, it would be considered a massive insult. Especially after the hospitality Robb had shown her. She smiled tightly, pulling a ribbon from her hair and letting her beautiful hair tumble freely into her face.

She tied it on _his brother's_ armor. Jon felt jealousy burn through him. His brother got everything he wanted. But he would not let him have her. Not his Lilly. She looked at Jon, pain clear in her eyes. She felt guilty, and was trying to apologize to him with her eyes. He gave her a small nod, silently telling her he knew it wasn't her fault.

"Thank you, Lilly." His brother whispered. He tucked her hair behind her ear with his gloved fingers. Jon wanted to hack off her brothers head. But the look on Lilly's face calmed him. She wasn't leaning into his touch like she does with Jon. She didn't return his touch, like she always did with Jon. This satisfied him.

Lilly had gifted him a necklace that was precious to her. She had given Robb a ribbon she hated. Jon felt a little snug at that fact. He mounted his horse, and waited for Robb to do the same.

He watched Lilly's eyes follow him as he rode away. When her figure faded into the distance, he saw grey clouds forming overhead. A storm was coming.

 **Thank you everyone! Give me suggestions. Please continue to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Special shoutouts:**

 **Winter-Kiss: Lilly may help Robb with her powers. I haven't decided yet. But yes Jon will find out his parentage. Thank you so much for all of your questions and reading my story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Newgurl312: I'm not sure yet! I don't think Lilly would fall in love with Robb to. Shes too focused on Jon. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the update taking so long, but I am still on vacation. I appreciate all of the support I am getting for this story. My goal is to get 200 reviews after this chapter is posted! If you want to see the girl I based Lilly off of, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am also stuck between a few different ways of Robb finding out about Jon and Lilly. Help me choose! Leave what you think in the reviews.**

 **1) Jamie Lannister see's Jon and Lilly kissing or something near the river, and taunts Robb with the fact Lilly doesn't love him back.**

 **2) He begins to believe his mother, and suspects Jon has been taking Lilly against her will.**

 **3) Robb walks in on them doing something lovey dovey.**

Lilly POV

Lilly could barely think straight. Jon had gone off to fight. Her Jon. _Her everything,_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered. She watched as his figure disappeared into the trees in the early morning. Lilly had stumbled back into her tent, needing to be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to pray for Jon. Thankfully Lady Stark had been so involved in her own worrying she did not notice Lilly slip away. Or the way her eyes followed Jon. Or how she nearly collapsed when he disappeared behind the trees. Her emotions were raging.

Just like the weather. The trees began to creek and crack. A large storm was coming in, the chill could be felt in the air. Lilly knew this was her untamable emotions doing. She needed to calm down, or else cost the Starks this battle. Every time she became relatively calm, her thoughts went back to him. She was imagining him cold and lifeless. The thunder began then.

 _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ She thought to herself. The aching need to be near him was almost too much, it was making her feel ill. The spot he bit on her shoulder was _burning._

She decided to try and do some needle work. Perhaps that would distract her for a while. And it did. Jon had snuck her a shirt that needed mending. She sewed delicate stitches to close the hole, and her mind started wandering to the night they spent together in the cave.

It had been so perfect. Lilly can still see the burning look in his eyes, the possessiveness as he took her. They had forged a connection so deep, she swore she could feel what he was. It astounded her and frightened her.

But he wouldn't have her again. Every night she tried to get him to make love her, but he would stop after their kissing became heated. She could feel he desired her when he pressed into her.

He was afraid of fathering another bastard. She understood. The way Lady Stark's gaze burned into him wherever he went was enough for her to know the women despised him. Lilly knew in the way she assumed Jon had raped her. She was still suspicious of the bruises on Lilly's body. She was afraid of falling pregnant, but not for the reasons Jon was. She didn't think she could raise a child. They were both so young, and unmarried. But she often caught herself imagining Jon smiling down at their newborn son.

Her desire for him is also so strong. She can hardly think about doing anything else. A sharp pain in her arms caused her to cry out and drop her needle work. She yanked up her sleeve to see a shallow cut across her arm.

 _How is this possible?_ She thought to herself.

Lilly stood, and wrapped her arm in a bandage. She peaked out of her tent, to see it was still storming. She couldn't tell what time of day it was or how many hours had passed since they had left. She saw Lady Stark approaching, her cloak pulled tight around her due to the harsh winds.

Lilly mustered the best smile she could.

"Hello, My Lady." She yelled over the winds. Lady Stark entered the tent.

"I cannot wait idle any longer." She says pacing back and forth. "They should be back by now. Its nearly night fall. I am going to ride out to where they should be returning."

"Let me come with you!" Lilly rushed out. She needed to see that Jon was okay.

"Please." She added. Her eyes were begging. Lady Stark smiled tenderly at her.

"Of course." She said. "Come quickly." The two women rushed to the stables, and mounted horses. Lilly had become more comfortable since riding with Jon.

They reached the clearing quickly, hiding in the cover of the tree's to await the men. They waited.

And they waited. Lilly had begun to fear the worst. Until the pounding of horses hooves could be heard pounding in the distance.

Lady Stark grabbed Lilly's gloved hand and both women held their breath.

Men on horses burst through the tree line, dirty and covered in blood from battle. The Stark sigil was flying proudly from the banners. Lady Stark had let out a sigh and smiled brightly as she saw Robb fly through the trees on top of his white horse. His massive Grey Wolf trotting near him. His curls were matted and his face dirty.

Lilly was nearly brought to tears when she saw Jon following not far behind. Her relief was obvious. He was covered in dirt and grime, but still as handsome as ever. Ghosts muzzle was blood stained. The wind stopped immediately as her happiness flooded through her.

Jon's eyes had a raw animalistic look in them. One that nearly made her whimper.

"Your fond of him aren't you?" Lady Stark had startle her from her thoughts.

"Yes." She admitted staring behind Robb at Jon. She could barely stand still. She wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms. She was so absorbed in Jon, that she didn't realize Lady Stark was looking at Robb.

Robb POV

Robb road into the clearing and smiled. His mother was waiting for him, with Lilly at her side. The two women were holding hands, clearly concerned to see if he had returned. She was staring at him, relief clear in her eyes. _She had been worried_ , he thought smugly.

He dismounted his horse and yanked the prisoner they caught forward. Robb kicked in the back of his knees.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it already happened" He said to his mother.

"Lady Stark." The Kingslayer said. "I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

"It's not your sword I want." His mother growled. "Give me my daughters back."

"I've lost them as well I'm afraid." The Kingslayer said. He was tied up and dragged through the dirt, but he still had a cocky smile on his pretty face.

"Kill him Robb." Theon said. "Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men. You saw him."

"He's more used to us alive then dead." Robb wanted nothing more than to kill this man. He had killed so many northerners trying to make his escape. But he knew his sisters would die if this filth in front of him died to.

"And who are you?" The Kingslayer said, cocking his eyebrow at Lilly. "You are far too lovely to be one of these northern savages."

"Take him away and put him in irons." His mother snapped, pushing Lilly behind her. Lilly looked absolutely disgusted by him.

"We could end this war right now boy." The Kingslayer said. "Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords, Lances, teeth. Choose your weapons and let's end this here and now."

"If we do it your way Kingslayer, you'll win." Robb replied. "We're not doing it your way."

"Come on pretty man." Lord Umber said, yanking the Kingslayer to his feet.

The reality of what happened began to set in. "I sent two thousand men to their graves today." Robb whispered.

"Bards will sing songs of their sacrifice" Theon tried to comfort him.

Robb sighed. "Aye, but the dead won't hear them."

His men began to cheer. "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we rescue my sisters did we free the north from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over" Robb addressed them all.

His men started dispersing and returning back to the camp. Robb walked up to Lilly and smiled.

"I am pleased you waited for me, Lilly." She smiled at him and looked at her feet. He had crushed her tiny body into a hug, because he was so relieved to see her. She saw the look on Jon's face. Anger.

Lilly POV

Lilly had been so relieved when she saw Jon. She had nearly ran to him and threw herself into his arms. The look in eyes was angry, animalistic, and possessive. He looked like he wanted to tear his brother apart. But she didn't blame Jon. Robb was becoming much friendlier than she was willing to be with him.

She didn't know how to deter him without insulting him. She hadn't shown any interest in him, yet he followed after her like a lost puppy. Any time he touched her, she went stiff. She felt so incredibly guilty. Jon was used to being second to his brother. She could tell he was worried he would lose her to his brother.

She walked into his tent, it was the dead of night. All the men were sleeping, exhausted from the battle that day. He was sitting in a chair, shaking. His hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. _He was in a mood._ He looked terrifying. He was covered in others blood, his face caked in dirt. His curls were a mess. She took note of the bath tub filled with water in the corner.

"Jon." She whispered.

He didn't respond to her, but his eyes flicked over her. Eying her hungrily. He looked almost dead inside. Her little white night dress was clinging to her little body, the long sleeves covering her arms. She was still wearing her gloves. But he could see every curve.

Out of nowhere, Jon jumps up from his chair and grabs her. Lilly flinched as he approached her, she could see the possessive glint in his eye again.

He took a handful of her hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "You smell like _him_." He hissed.

His warm hands grip her ice cold cheeks, and he moves closer to place a consuming kiss against her lips. The kiss was sad, desperate, and full of need all at the same time. She can feel his warm breath tickling her neck and she closes her eyes. Her head falls back into his waiting hand.

The blood and grime from his clothes begin to stain her white dress. There are handprints on her dress and skin, dirt covering wherever he would move. It looked like she had been attacked by a wolf, and they were only beginning.

"You're mine." he murmurs against her neck. "Not Robbs. Not anyone else's."

She opens her mouth to respond but his lips are back on hers again. He was pressing against her so hard she can hardly breathe. She begins to feel light headed but he pulls back and starts to kneel in front of her, placing rough, wet kisses down her body.

He was making his way between her legs with his mouth. He couldn't mean to kiss her _there_. She tried to pull away, to question him but a warning growl stops her dead in her tracks. That growl actually frightens her.

"Jon?" she whispers. He looked up at her through hooded eyes, they were completely black.

Jon ignored her and ripped her shift up to her belly button, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. She feels his face press over her heat and she can hear him inhaling. She was incredibly embarrassed, blushing madly. He was smelling her.

His behavior is so strange and possessive. It's almost as if he's a complete wolf. A complete animal. Angry that another male was showing interest in what he saw as his mate. Another deep kiss had her trying to squirm away from him, but his hands tightened on her hips. He had wolfish tendencies, but never like this.

"Jon." she tries again, but he's too far gone to hear her. The wolf has taken over, and she smelled like another man.

"I'm going to make sure you only smell like me." He whispered against her thighs. His lips brush her most intimate area and her knee's almost give out.

"Jon." She moaned.

His voice is raw and vicious when he orders her not to move.

"Jon." Her moans are getting louder and he pushes her back onto his bed. He was filthy, smearing her thighs with dirt as he spreads her legs again. He's licking her _there_.

It doesn't take long for her to start shaking and crying out, nearly ripping his matted hair out as he holds her still by her hips. Her body is still trembling when he starts to pull away. Before he goes he places a hard bite on the soft skin of her thigh. She could feel the blood.

"Jon," she cried out in pain. She squirmed away from him, scooting up from the bed. He yanked her back under him by her ankle.

"You're mine," he growls. He wanted any man that got between her thighs to see she was marked.

Lilly nodded slowly, trying to sooth his inner wolf.

His eyes seem satisfied with her response, and slowly he moves his hand between them and guides himself inside her.

They both moan in what could only be described as pleasure and relief. He hadn't touched her in days. He leaned his forward against hers, and slowly began to rock his hips against hers. It wasn't enough for him though.

Jon fliped her so she was on her stomach and she cried out in surprise. He gripped her hips, yanking her back to him. _He was taking her like a hound takes a bitch._ She wanted to feel degraded or disrespected, but she only pushed her hips back against him harder. Jon pulled her by her hair, so she was kneeling and still pressed flush against him. She turned her face to the side and kissed him.

They kissed not ever pulling away to breath, and his free hand moves to rip her dress the rest of the way open, so he can feel the rest of her body. He's deeper than he's ever been and she can only respond with little whimpers of pleasure. His thrusts are deep, hard, and slow. He held her neck, not squeezing. He just wanted her submission.

Lilly can't see, hear, or think about anything besides Jon. She wondered why they didn't do this every single minute of every day. He was grunting and growling in her ear, biting his way down her neck. Lilly hopes no one can hear them because it must sound like she's being attacked by a wild animal.

"Say you're mine," he ordered.

"I'm yours." She whimpered. She was soclose _,_ her lower belly was clenching so hard she could barely stay kneeling _._ He increased his speed and squeezes her neck.

She finally explodes, clenching tightly around him whimpering his name.

"My Lilly." He whispered against the skin of her neck. His thrusts had lost their rhythm, and he was slamming into her mercilessly now. She could feel him release inside her and he bit down on her healing shoulder.

It was painful to say the least. Her shoulder was already swollen and soar from him claiming her the last time they joined. She wanted revenge. She turned and bit into his shoulder, causing him to cry out as well.

"Not so fun is it, stupid wolf." She snapped at him. He grinned at her, obviously still drunk from their coupling. He yanked her into a rough kiss, she could taste her blood on his lips. She pulled away smiling.

"You're filthy." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks to you." She mumbled, pulling her soiled dress. Doing so revealed her bandaged arm.

Jon immediately went back to being a protective, possessive wolf. He snatched her arm in his hand and growled, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I was sewing while you were away and it just-" She paused as he began to pull the bandage away. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her cut in horror, rolling up his own sleeve to reveal an identical wound. "A Lannister cut me when-" Jon couldn't finish the sentence. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." She whispered. They both were afraid of this connection they shared, only now were they realizing how deeply it ran. "We'll figure it out."

She took his hand and led him to the bath. They both got in, and Lilly washed his tired body. She could tell he was exhausted.

"My brother wants you, Lilly." Jon said out of nowhere.

"Well I do not want him." She said simply, as she continued to wash his chest.

"If he decides to take you, you won't have much of a choice." He whispered. "And I wouldn't blame you if you did want him."

She looked up at him confused.

"Robb is handsome." He explained. "He is the King in the North and heir to Winterfell. He would give you trueborn sons. He could give you a better life then I could."

"What do you like about me Jon?" She questioned with a serious look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Your kind." He whispered, touching her hair. "Intelligent. Gentle. Wild. You don't care about status or wealth. You're selfless. What does that have to do with my brother?

"If I asked Robb the same question, his answer would be different." She whispered. "He would say it's because I'm beautiful. I have been cursed with these looks, and therefore cursed to have men like me for my face rather than my heart."

He simply stared at her. She didn't want Robb.

"Your mine." He whispered, licking the bite mark on her neck.

"I know." She said with a smile.

 _Catelyn POV- Next Day_

Catelyn was searching for Lilly. She opened the flap to the girl's tent, only to find it empty. She was about to turn and leave when something in the corner caught her eye.

She slowly walked over, her eyes widening as realization hit her. With shaking hands, she reached down and picked up a bloodied filthy dress. A dress that had handprints all over it. _It_ _had been ripped in half._

 _Bastard,_ she thought angrily to herself.

 **Thank you again for reading! Please review.**

 **Special shoutouts:**

 **DrPepper280: I think that is what it may be coming to! Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story, I really appreciate it. I hope you continue reading** **J**

 **Barrades: I am so happy that you liked my story so much you made a fanfic acc. That is what keeps me motivated to keep writing. Will she become pregnant? Eventually. Not sure when!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I met my goal of having 200! I am amazed at how much support I have gotten for this story. I appreciate every single review, so please keep them coming. My goal for reviews for this chapter is 260, please help me get there! I have decided to randomly pick 5 people who have reviewed and allow them to ask any question about my story (Spoilers)! Also many people are asking who I based Lilly off of. One of my friends from school is the answer! Her Instagram is Shannabanna24 if you want to check it out. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for all your opinions, I love them all. Time at Robbs camp is coming to an end I think. Something big is coming.**

 _Mormont POV_

"We found no trace of them Lord Commander." Grenn whispered looking at the ground. The boy was ashamed. It had been far too long since they had left. At this point, Lilly and Jon were long gone.

"How did you find no trace?" The Lord Commander snapped. They didn't just disappear into thin air, they had to have left something behind. Tracks, a camp site. Anything to clue them into which direction they were heading.

"He took paths through the rivers and streams to avoid leaving tracks. Cleaned up any trace he was in the woods." Jon didn't want to be found. The lord commander knew this. _The harvest moon had come and past._ Mormont hoped that Jon had enough honor intact to refrain from ruining his precious girl. The Lord Commander feared it was already too late for Lilly. But he wouldn't give up until he knew for sure. Maybe not even then. There would have to be away to undo the bond they created.

Jeor Mormont would stop at nothing to separate them. He would not watch Lilly die because she was bound to some idiot bastard.

"What should be do now Lord Commander?" Grenn asked. Mormont thought these boys could be as dumb as rocks sometimes. Jon Snow had run to help him brother win a war.

"We know where Snow is heading." The Lord Commander sighed. "I will send a raven to this new King in the North demanding he return Jon Snow and what he stole from me. I will travel to the camp personally. Ready my horse."

 _Lilly POV_

After finishing her chores for Lady Stark, she had run off to find Jon. He was finally touching her again. They had starting making love every single night. Because of his fear of fathering a bastard, he would spend himself on her stomach or thighs. She wasn't fond of this fact, but at least he wouldn't shy away from her any longer. The frequent coupling had made the need to ravage each other dwindle. Jon didn't bite her again or hold her in his bruising grip.

He was still a wolf, but much more tame. She snuck through the tents, avoiding the Stark men as much as possible. She thanked the Gods that Jon's tent was on the outskirts of the camp. She knew that this was Lady Stark's doing, but she had unknowingly done them a favor. Lilly opened the flap of the tent.

"Jon." She smiled at him. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, sharpening his sword. Ghost lay in the corner, lazily peering at her through half closed eye lids.

"Lilly." He paused. Placing his sword back inside its sheath. She walked over to him and plopped down into his lap. He chuckled at her forwardness. She started to toy with the strings of his shirt.

She smiled up at him with an innocent smile. But he saw the mischief in her eyes. "I've finished my chores, I figured we could-" She started to trail her hand down his chest. He grabbed his wrist in his hand.

"I want to show you something." He said, kissing her wrist. "Come. Ghost." He started to tug her wrist for her to follow him. Ghost stood begrudgingly, sulking after Jon and Lilly.

Jon led her down a path into the forest. It was a clear warm day, and Lilly could feel the sun heating her unpleasantly. She looked around her curiously, the tree's covered most the sun. He had helped her climb down a series of rocks.

"Jon where are you taking me?" She said as she struggled down from a large rock. But she turned and saw. The sun was reflecting off a large river. He had taken her to a spot where the river was calm. It was close to camp, but far enough to ensure they had their privacy. Jon didn't use many words, but this spoke many. He wanted to spend time with her. Share something with her.

It was green and lush. But best of all it was away from all the men hustling and bustling around the Stark camp. It was like a little sanctuary.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. He smiled at her, and began tugging off his boots. Lilly's eyes widened to be as large as saucers. He was tugging her to the water's edge. _He expected her to swim._

"The water's cold, but I figured it wouldn't bother you." He said as the water reached their knees.

"Jon-" She whimpered, struggling against his strong grip. She couldn't go any deeper, if the water became too strong she would drown! He released her hand.

"Come on then, we haven't got all day." She gave him a reluctant look. The corner of his lips tugged up, and he tossed her over his shoulder playfully. She squeaked and squirmed in surprise, trying to escape his grip. But Jon was strong, the only response she got from him was a spank on the behind.

"Jon, you great oaf!" She struggled harder. "Stop this, I can't swim!"

He dropped her back on her feet, gripping the tops of her arms. "You can't swim?"

"Of course not, you didn't see any water up at the wall that wasn't frozen did you?" She whimpered.

"I'll show you." He said smiling. When all he received was an unsure look, he gestured to the waters edge. "Look Ghost is standing guard, he would never let you drown."

He outstretched his hand to her. She slowly took it, eying him warily. He instructed her for what seemed like hours. How to float and how to fight the strong currents. He was an incredible teacher, never straying too far from her in case he needed to spring into action. He had her swimming on her own in no time. She allowed for her dress to become drenched, and peeled out of it so she was only wearing a shift. Jon stayed fully dressed, with his pants rolled to his knees.

"What do you think it means?" She asked out of the blue. She was tracing the healing cut on her arm.

Jon looked down at his own arm. "I don't know. But we will figure it out. Together." She was satisfied with this for now.

"This is very very enjoyable." She sighed. He had just hummed in acknowledgement. She could tell something was off. "Is something bothering you?"

"Are you going to sit at the high table with Robb tonight at the celebration of the North's victories?" He said.

"He has not asked me." She replied. "But if he does, the Great Jon has already requested my presence. I quiet enjoy his stories."

"Do I need to be jealous of the Greatjon?" He asked, pretending to be concerned

She splashed him. He looked a bit like a drowned cat, so she splashed him more until he was soaking wet. She was giggling madly, until she saw him raise and eye brow at her. Jon had chased her through the river. He was much faster than Lilly, catching her around the waist and pulling her to him. He had her back pressed against a smooth rock, his arms a cage around her.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Tension growing quickly in the air.

"Your cheeks are red." He whispered, running a finger gently across them.

"They hurt." She winced. She followed the path his fingers took with her own, confused and wincing again at the pain.

"The sun does that to you if you stand out it in too long." He said quietly, touching her cheeks again. They made eye contact, and the world seemed to fade away. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, causing her to smile at the familiar gesture.

"So beautiful." He was shaking his head in disbelief. He gripped the back of her head by her hair gently and brushed their lips together. This kiss was different. It was so gentle and all consuming. She could feel something other than arousal bubbling up inside her. Something powerful. Her stomach fluttered and her heart was pounding.

Jon lifted her by her thighs and pressed her back against the rock, causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. Their kissing became more desperate and deeper, but never less passionate. They needed each other.

They stayed in the river, making love under the sun and in the water. Nothing could destroy their happiness and contentment in that moment.

Little did they know, two pairs of eyes had seen them. One pair belonged to the Kingslayer, who was tied to a post in a cage facing the river. The other pair where older, much kinder eyes. Who wanted to be happy for the young lovers, but feared history repeating itself.

 _Robb POV_

After the feast celebrating the victories, Robb had decided to pay the Kingslayer a visit. He had sent the Lannister boy to Kingslanding today with his peace terms, which he prayed would be accepted. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family.

The cage the Kingslayer was kept in smelled like shit, his once handsome face covered in dirt and blood. But he still managed to smile like he was above everyone.

"King in the North I keep expecting you to leave me in some castle for safe keeping, but you drag me from camp to camp." The Kingslayer was sneering at him. "Have you grown fond of me Stark? Is that it? I've never seen you with a girl. I hear you suppose to marry one of those ugly wenches from the Twins."

"I have my eyes set on something far lovelier." Robb replied. But Jamie's smile only widened.

"Ah, the lovely little maid with the striking blue eyes." He was smirking. Robb didn't like the look on his face at all. He knew that Lilly was beautiful, but he had hoped she wouldn't catch the eye on the Kingslayer. "She is very pretty, the things I would do to-"

"Don't talk about Lilly." Robb snapped. He turned to walk away.

"Lilly. Mmm lovely name." The Kingslayer called after him. "Too bad your bastard brother already ruined her." Robb paused and turned to look at him with a very confused look on his face.

The Kingslayer laughed and grinned at him. "Oh you didn't know? How embarrassing." He mocked shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Kingslayer?" Robb gave into his curiosity.

"I saw him having his way with her. Right over there." He nodded his head towards the river. "Against that rock. Can't have your brother's seconds being queen now can we?"

"Lies." Robb hissed. Jealousy and anger coursing through him at the thought.

"Perhaps." The Kingslayer sighed. "But perhaps not. It makes no difference to me whether you believe me or not. What matters to me is that I stop being dragged around like a caged animal."

"If I left you with one of my banner men, your father would know within a fortnight. My banner men would receive a raven that said release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed root and stem."

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?" Jamie sneered.

"I trust them with my life. Just not with yours." Robb said confidently.

"Smart boy." The Kingslayer sighed. Robb visibly stiffened, and he raised his eyebrow. "What? Don't like being called boy? Insulted." He was mocking Robb. Robb could feel himself becoming angry. He had lead an army into battle and been proclaimed King in the North, but some men still wanted to call him boy because of his young age.

"You insult yourself kingslayer. You've been defeated by a boy. Your held captive by a boy. Perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." Robb said smiling. He would like nothing more. "Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the high lords of Westeros. King Jeoffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son." It was Robb's turn for insults.

"Well if that's true, Stannis is the rightful king. How convenient for him." He scoffed.

"My father learned the truth." Robb said clenching his fists. "That's why you had him executed."

"I was off fighting this war when Ned Stark lost his head." The Kingslayer responded. He didn't even have the decency to deny it.

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't know who fathered him." Robb snapped. "And you. You pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the queen."

"You have proof? Or do you want to trade gossip like a couple of wish wives." A low growling could be heard from behind the cage. Grey Wind had sensed his anger and came to make sure that his master was alright. He was snarling menacingly at the Kingslayer, whose eye's widened in fear at the massive wolf.

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to Kingslanding with my peace terms." He informed the Kingslayer.

"You think my father is going to negotiate with you?" He scoffed. "You don't know him very well." He was still physically intimidated by Grey Wind. It was extremely amusing.

"No." Robb smiled. "But he's starting to know me."

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror."

"It's better than three defeats." Robb said smiling smugly. Grey Wind snapped his jaws in his face, causing the mighty knight to shake in fear. That was enough to satisfy Robb for the day. He entered his tent to find his mother waiting for him. Shit. She had been requesting to see him for the past few days.

But Robb was now King in the North. He barely had any time for himself, nevermind time to pacify his mother's needs.

"Robb." She said standing quickly.

"Mother." He sighed sitting down. He knew she had something on her mind.

"I've been trying to have a private meeting with you for days." She said exasperated.

"I was busy." He said looking over the maps on his desk.

"Too busy to spare your own mother a few moments of your time?" She was raising an eyebrow.

"I am the King." Robb said nodding his head. "What is it?"

"The bastard has been hurting Lilly. I know it, I-"

"Enough." Robb snapped. He had already heard this. He knew his brother. He may be a bastard, but he wasn't a monster. "I understand that you don't like Jon, but he would never ever harm a women in that way. He has too much of my father in him. Far too much honor. Now if that's all-"

"I have proof." She said.

"Proof?" He repeated slightly confused.

"Her dress." She replied tossing him a piece of fabric. "I found it in her tent after the battle. It's torn in half."

Robb inspected the article of clothing his mother had tossed him. It was indeed ripped in half. There were bloody handprints decorating its entirety, as well as dirt smeared across the silky material. It looked like whoever was wearing this was mauled by a bear.

"That doesn't mean it was Jon-""

If you watched the bastard, his eyes always follow her." She interrupted. "He looked like he was going to behead you when you asked her for a favor for luck."

"Alright; I will speak to Jon about this at once."

Robb still doubted the accusations of his mother. But he would rather clear things up now and prove him innocent, then have his mother take things into her own hands.

Jon POV

Jon had left the feast quickly. Lilly had winked at him, which was a way of requesting he follow a few moments after her so no one would be suspicious.

He walked quickly and with his head down. Jon didn't want to be seen or stopped, weaving in and out of trees. He stuck mostly to darkness, but no one paid much attention to him anyway. He was rounding a corner to Lilly's tent when he ran into someone who looked equally lost in thought.

"Forgive me My Lord." Jon said quickly. "I was not watching were I was going." Jon expected the Lord to berate him and call him a bastard. Call him some name, or demean him in some way.

"It's alright Jon." A tired voice replied. Jon looked up confused at the man. He was around his father's age, with a kind face and thoughtful expression. "You weren't the only one lost in thought this evening."

"You know my name" He replied shocked.

"Of course I do." The Lord replied smiling. "Your father was one of my dearest friends."

Jon stared at the man for a while, looking at him trying to see if he was familiar. Jon had no memories of him personally, but recognized the house sigil stitched onto his jerkin.

"Are you Lord Howland Reed?" Jon asked. The man nodded. "My father told me stories about you." The corner of his lips tugged up when he thought of his father telling him and a young Robb about his adventures as a younger man.

"I hope he said all good things."

"He did my Lord." Jon replied.

"You remind me greatly of your father. Honorable and noble. Handsome." Howland Reed replied smiling. But Jon could see the ghosts in his eyes. "But I fear you will make his same mistakes."

Jon's eyebrows furrowed. "Mistakes, My Lord?"

"Loving a women as lovely as a winter rose, but have no possible hope of holding on to. A women who may even be the death of you." Howland replied. Jon's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Fear not boy, no one will hear of your secret passion in the woods from me." The older man chuckled.

"Are you taking about my father and mother?"

"Yes." He replied, beginning to look uncomfortable. "But I must be going. I hope our paths cross again Jon."

The older man rushed away before Jon could question him anymore. _How strange._

 _Robb POV_

Robb was walking through the camp, preparing to confront Jon with Lilly's torn dress in his hands. He didn't want to believe what his mother was accusing him of. But the more Robb thought about it, the more he realized something was amiss.

Lilly was short with him, always acting like she was in pain trying to speak to him. Her eyes followed Jon everywhere he went, a similar pain reflected in her eyes. His brother looked as if he wanted to murder someone whenever another man got to close to her.

Robb was about to push back the flap to Jon's tent when he heard…voices? He peaked inside and the sight before him shocked him.

Jon and Lilly were laying side by side in bed, staring at each other. It didn't take Robb long to notice that they were completely naked as well. He saw the angry red bite mark on Lilly's neck, as well as the bruises that his mother had mentioned. They were healing, but there none the less. Jon was looking at it with a satisfied expression on his face, running one of his fingers over it. Robb could see her shuddering in pain.

Robb was horrified. He was going to run in and rip his brother off her. But just then, Jon rolled on top of her. Robb saw Jon's shoulder had a matching mark. And he smiled down at her. Jon hardly ever smiled. Lilly was staring up at him with a small smile toying at her lips, playing with a necklace around his neck.

The look in their eyes only spoke undeniable devotion, affection, need, and _love_. She trailed her little hand from his neck, and into his hair and pulled his face down to kiss her.

She was gripping him to her. She wanted him. Jon began to shift his hips against hers, and she had moaned out his name. Robb looked away then, eyes wide.

 _She loved Jon._

 **I wanted to respond to a few questions! Lilly and Jon's connection makes it so when one gets hurt so does the other, but this does not apply to hurting each other. Whether this is during sex or in childbirth, etc. It will be explained more later! Also the story is going to keep moving quickly so hold onto your seats, I have a plan.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Gianna: Yeah I have a faceclaim for Lilly! It is in the authors note at the beginning of this chapter. Feel free to check her out. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story! I am so happy you enjoy it.**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady: Thank you so much for your suggestions! I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy reading. The real life Lilly's Instagram name is in the authors note at the beginning of this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy for all the love and support I receive from you all. And I am so excited I have 260 reviews! My next goal is 300. I will feel so accomplished when I get there! Just so you all know, I don't wait to update for my review goal. I just have been really really busy. I just moved back into the dorms (I'm an RA for college). Whenever I have a few moments to myself I write as much as I can for all of you! Again the real life Lilly's Instagram is Shannabanna24 if you want to look at it! I was wondering if anyone had any ideas on a summery for my story? I want to change it but I'm not sure to what. Don't forget to Follow, Fav, and Especially Review! Next chapter is going to be long.**

 _Jon POV_

Jon could hardly contain his happiness. Which was very odd for him. Lilly had him constantly in better spirits with her playful attitude and overly affectionate mannerisms. She only wanted him, and he could see it in her eyes. Jon was so used to being second rate or looked down upon because he was a bastard.

But many of Robb's noblemen would speak with her, attempting to woo her but she would brush them off. Because of him. She was ignoring great lords because she only wanted Jon. It was odd being the person someone wanted above anyone else, but it felt better then he could describe. It helped that Ghost was nearly always at her heels, ensuring to snap at any man who dared get to close _. He was protecting his master's mate_ , an inner voice told him.

He felt like his heart would burst from his chest when they were together. He had never felt so complete, or at one with someone. The way she looked at him set Jon on fire. Like she had never seen anything as amazing or as perfect as he is. Like she was a blind man seeing light for the first time. No one had looked at him that way before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard entering his tent.

"The King in the North requests your presence in his tent." The guard replied. Odd. Jon nodded and rose to exit the tent. He made his way through the camp, thoughts still on Lilly. She was so precious to him. He entered Robb's tent with the workings of a smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me, Robb?" Jon said lightly. Robb was sitting at his desk, looking down at maps. He looked tense.

"Sit." Robb said gesturing to an empty chair. He sounded upset. Angry even. He could see problem storming around in his bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" Jon said concerned. "What's wrong?" Jon couldn't take any more bad news. If it was word that the Lannisters had hurt his sisters-

"You love her." He deadpanned, his eyes never leaving Jon's.

"Who?" Jon's automatic reply came. He was so taken aback by Robb's sudden statement, he almost had no reply.

"Don't play coy Jon." He sighed. "I saw you together. In your tent." Realization struck him then. Robb had seen Jon making love to Lilly. He had seen them. He feared he would ask more about how they met or where she came from. But most of all he feared Robb would try to take her from him. Forbid them from seeing each other. He had gotten to the point that he could barely breathe without Lilly. He would forsake his brother if that meant being able to stay together.

Jon needed to think of an excuse and quickly. He began to sputter. "I-Um.."

"Just tell me." He snapped. "Do you love her?"

Love? Jon had never thought of putting that word to what he feels for Lilly. It was dangerous. If he told her he loved her he would never ever let her go. He had still sworn his vows to the Night's Watch, and even Robb couldn't release him from his oath. Jon still feared she would disappear. That she was far too good to be true. She made him feel alive and complete. He wanted to be around her every second of every day. Jon had a strong all-consuming need to protect her, possess her, and provide for her.

The feelings inside him were undoubtedly love.

"Yes." He sighed looking at the floor.

"That's a relief, I suppose." Robb replied. Jon's mouth fell open.

"What?" He asked confused.

"My mother has been accusing you of raping the girl." Robb watched as Jon's eyes became as wide as saucers, his fists balling up at the statement.

"What?" Jon shouted. "You truly thought-"

"She brought me a dress that was torn in half and covered in blood." Robb interrupted. "Forgive me for even suspecting it for a moment. I should have known it was only my mother's hate fueling these accusations."

Jon's face began to turn pink. His brother had seen them together. Oh gods.

"You've finally been with a girl, Snow." Robb said smiling, diffusing the tension in the room.

"Does she love you?" Robb asked.

"If she cares about me half as much as I do her, I would be a happy man." Jon sighed. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as her. He would be content for the rest of his life if she was only near him. But Robb could see on his face that he was ashamed. That he hasn't told her. That he thought himself not good enough.

"You haven't told her." He stated.

"No." Jon said in a pained whisper.

"Then you must go and tell her at once." Robb said with an approving smile.

"You're not angry?" Jon said surprised.

"Angry?" Robb laughed. "No. Disappointed? Sure. I am happy for you Jon. You've been living in my shadow almost all my life. I can't take this from you. It will stay our secret."

"You mean-"

"I won't tell my mother." He sighed. "But you must figure out something and quickly. You've taken your vows and I have no way of protecting you if they come calling you an oath breaker. I have a war to win and the only thing giving the Starks credit is their honor. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jon sighed.

"I would not execute my own brother." Robb sighed. "But I cannot stop them from taking you back to the wall."

"I know, Robb." Jon whispered. "I would never ask you to forsake your honor for me."

"I know, Jon." Robb said smiling, placing his hands on his brothers shoulder. "You are my brother and I love you. I am happy you have this small bit of happiness."

"Thank you." Jon said. He knew he was turning the other cheek, simply because Jon was his brother. He would have beheaded anyone else.

"I wish you would have trusted me with this." Robb said.

"I should have." Jon said shaking his head. "But I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"These feelings I have for her. They frighten me." He whispered. Not wanting to elaborate too much further. "I can feel her pain. Her happiness. I can't lose her. I fear someone taking her away from me. It's terrifying."

"What do you mean? Feel her pain?" Robb said with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I was wounded on the battle field." Jon said. Robb nodded, encouraging him to continue. "When I returned to her that night, she had the same wound on her arm."

"Impossible." Robb said.

"I thought so to." He whispered. "I don't understand it."

"I'll try my best to help you Jon." He sighed. "I truly will."

 _Later that day_.

Jon walked into Lilly's tent to discover that she was laying on her stomach, reading a book. Her dress was hiked dangerously high on her body, distracting him from what he had come to tell her. But she was so beautiful.

He wanted to take a moment to just appreciate it. Her long hair was flowing in waves, her skin looked like porcelain in the candle light. She was so lovely. She looked up at him lazily, and smiled.

"Hello Jon." She whispered.

"Robb knows." He said quietly.

This got her attention, causing her to sit up quickly. "What?"

"He saw us." He said with meaning. Her eyes widened and her breathing became quicker.

"We need to go then. Quickly." She was becoming more and more upset as the reality sunk in. "What if he beheads you for being an oath breaker?" She through her arms around his waist, hugging him to her. He could feel the raw pain she was feeling at the thought of losing him. It almost knocked him off his feet.

"Lilly, he told me he would keep our secret." He soothed, running his hand through her hair.

"What if she changed his mind?" She looked up at his through tear filled eyes. "What if tries to send us both back to my father?"

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said seriously, staring her in the eyes. "I swear it." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"We'll always be together?" She sniffled.

"Always." He whispered in her hairline.

Robb POV

Robb was concentrating on his preparations for war. His thoughts wandered back to his conversation with Jon, and he was happy that he cleared things up quickly. He hasn't yet told his mother that her suspicions were wrong. He would have to forbid her to look into the fact any further. He was glad that his brother found love.

Jealous, but glad. This jealousy was nothing he wouldn't get over. Lilly was beautiful. Painfully so, but now that he was made aware of their relationship he could see the devotion in their eyes. The undeniable love, affection. She only looked at Jon that way. He would never try to come in between them. He could never hope to understand what they felt towards each other.

His mother entered the tent in a hurry. Robb had hoped to ignore her, but she cleared her throat causing him to look up.

"There is someone hear to see you Robb." She said.

"Who is it?" Robb asked confused.

"The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch; Jeor Mormont." She said. Robb froze. He had come to take Jon back. Just when his brother had found his happiness. He would try to defend him as long as he could.

"Send him in." Robb said, sitting up straight in his chair. This isn't the time for someone to call him boy.

Jeor Mormont walked into the tent looking angry and determined. He stood tall and stern, scanning the room as if a threat would burst out at any moment.

"What can I do for you my lord?" Robb asked. He was trying to keep his calm and act like he didn't know anything about Jon's whereabouts. But Jeor Mormont was a no nonsense type of man. He saw right through Robbs fake ignorance instantly. Mormont rolled his eyes.

"I know the bastard is here." He snapped. "He took my daughter. I have come to take her back."

"Daughter?" Robb sputtered.

"Yes. Lilly is my child." Robb's eyebrows furrowed together. "Jon Snow didn't tell you he took the Lord Commanders daughter and abandoned his post in the middle of the night? I'm surprised. I thought you Starks were supposed to have honor."

Robb thought that Jon had met her on the road. Saved her from some unsavory characters, not whisked her away right out from under her father's nose! Robb found himself becoming angry. Jon had the chance to confess earlier, but chose not to. Robb couldn't keep an unmarried girl away from her father.

"I told you the Bastard was up to something Robb." His mother's voice interrupted. "You didn't listen. He's been hurting her-"

"He loves her mother." Robb snapped back at her. "He would never hurt her. I've talked to him about it myself."

"Loves her or not, he can no longer stay here" She replied in a satisfied tone. Robb then turned to the Lord Commander. He squared his shoulders, preparing to make a command.

"I will not allow you to behead my brother-"

"It doesn't matter what you want." The Lord Commander replied, chuckling sarcastically. "He has taken the black. His life belongs to the Night's Watch."

"But-" Robb tried to reason.

"Robb, you can do nothing." His mother interjected. "If you deny them the bastard, it will look like you have no honor."

Robb would figure something out. He would retain his honor and not allow his brother to be executed because he fell in love. He would bring them into the tent to discuss this.

"I apologize for my brother's actions my lord. I assure you, I had no idea who she was." Robb said, turning to a guard. "Fetch Jon and Lilly."

The Lord Commander looked afraid. Of what Robb had no idea. His eyes shifted anxiously awaiting for Lilly and Jon to be escorted into the tent. Jon came first, looking concerned. He probably thought they were being attacked.

"What's going on?" He said with wide eyes, searching the room until his eyes fell on Mormont. "Lord Commander."

The Lord Commander punched Jon in the face.

"You are coming back to the wall bastard." He said, grabbing Jon by the scruff of his neck. "Along with Lilly. You will never see her again. I trusted you boy. I allowed you to have a friendship with her. And you take her right out from under my nose."

"I didn't-"

"Enough." Mormont interrupted. He didn't want to hear Jon's explanation.

Just then, Lilly was being dragged into the tent by her upper arms. It looks like she had put up a fight. She didn't go with strangers into the dark, no matter who they were. She was careful of nearly everyone other than Jon and Ghost. She would have felt Jon's pain. She must have felt him being hurt, and fought these men tooth and nail out of fear. Her unnaturally blue eyes landed on Jon, who looked disheveled. A bruise on his face forming from where the Lord Commander punched him.

"Jon!" She cried, tugging her arms loose from the guards. She ran right into his arms, touching his face gently. He tried to sooth her, but she soon felt the eyes watching there exchange on her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded looking at Robb and his mother. Robbs eyes trailed to the corner. When Lilly's eyes followed she saw what the reason for Jon's abuse was.

"Father." She whispered in surprise. She unconsciously hid in Jon's chest, fearing her fathers anger. "I'm sorry for-"

"I will deal with you later." He snapped at her, raising his eyes to meet Jon's. His arms were still tightly around Lilly. This only seemed the anger the Lord Commander more. "I will have you hung or worse when we return to the wall. You will never touch my daughter ever again. No honor in stealing a defenseless girl in the middle of the Night!"

"He didn't steal me." Lilly snapped. The Lord Commander opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"What?" He said slowly.

"I went with him willingly." She turned to fully face her father, uncovering the half of her face that was leaning against Jon's chest. The Lord Commander's eyes went wide. In the candle light, the silhouette of a bruise was forming on Lilly's cheek. The look of realization washed over him, as he saw it matched Jon's bruise.

"Have you seen any marks on her?" He said staring at her. "Marks that would have been made by him." He was referring to Jon.

"A bite mark." His mother replied. "On her shoulder."

The Lord Commander walked over to her and pulled her out of Jon's arms. He gently pushed away the fabric that was covering her shoulder to reveal the angry red bite mark. It was healing, but it was still there. He had been too late. But Lilly was confused.

"What? Father."

"Oh no." He whispered.

 _Night's King POV_

Winter was coming. It was coming quickly, killing everything in it's wake. The trees frosted, the flowers wilted. The snow covered everything, suffocating the life out of everything it touched. This was how he liked it.

He was sweeping down the North of the Wall, killing everything and anything in his path. His army was growing larger and larger as the days went on. It was only a matter of time before he could turn his sights to the wretched wall. The men thought that the magic could protect them forever. But that isn't the case.

He could sense his child. They had grown strong, inheriting his powers and influence over winter. _She_ was strong. He wondered if she looked like her mother did. Beautiful, with brown eyes and red hair. Or if she looked like he did, when he was still considered a man. He ached to meet her. To see how much of him was in her. How powerful she could become.

With her on their side, he was sure they would be able to defeat the world of men. He only had to find her.

 **Again thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should come way quicker because I'm done moving! The 5 people who won and can ask me whatever question they want are:  
Stormfly2468**

 **ourlovestory221**

 **snowflake2410**

 **CLTex**

 **RoyalsWeeknd**

 **Feel free to PM me and ask me whatever you want! I will choose 5 more people who review in the next chapter if I reach my goal off 300! Please keep favoriting, following and reviewing**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following! I am so excited with how popular this story is getting. If you have any suggestions on how you want things to go, please leave them in the review section! Again, I don't wait for my goal to update my chapters. I am just extremely busy now. I work 4 jobs and I'm in college. I am training for my residential assistant job right now, and its demanding about 16 hours a day. I don't have time to do anything else so I try to bust out chapters as quickly as I can. My next goal is 340 review! I am so excited! Thank you all for supporting me.**

 _Lilly POV_

"Father? What is it?" Lilly whispered. She was afraid of the terrified look in her father's eyes. Like his world had come crumbling down. She loved him dearly, and she knew running off with Jon would hurt him. She had been realistic. Lilly had planned on sending him a raven, telling him that she had gone with Jon for a chance at something besides the four walls of her room or the library. How she had grown to be dependent on him. She knew it would take her father time to accept, for he was notoriously stubborn. But she thought he would understand.

Lilly thought that her father would understand that she was lonely. She needed adventure. She needed love. She desired for things beyond the Library. She was surprised he never noticed what was growing right before his eyes. Her father wasn't a stupid man either. How could he not see the way she looked at Jon? Or the way he had looked at her.

"What have you done?" He whispered, shaking his head and interrupting her thoughts. He sounded so broken.

"What?" She asked surprised. Her father turned his attention towards Jon, she could see the anger bubbling in his eyes. Her father was going to kill him. She was almost sure of it. He had a murderous look in his eyes.

"What have you done?" Her father shouted at Jon. Knocking him to the ground and lunging for his neck. The Lord Commander had forgotten himself, sitting on Jon's chest and strangling him. Trying to choke the life out of him. Robb and his mother had rushed to try and pull the Lord Commander away from him. Lilly yelled out his name.

But before Lilly could come to his aid, she too was on the ground gasping for air. Her father was killing them. Not intentionally, she knew this. But she could feel their lives slipping away. No one had noticed her collapse in the chaos of everything. She could feel the ice coming out of her fingertips as she tried to reach for Jon, but her eyes were going black.

She felt the pressure on her throat release, just as she lost consciousness.

 _Robb POV_

Robb looked on in shock. Lilly and Jon both lay unconscious on the floor, bruises forming around their necks. But the Lord Commander hadn't touched Lilly. He hadn't even gotten near her. There was ice on the floor of the tent that seemed to originate from Lilly's hands. None of it made sense. What the Lord Commander had done to Jon was effecting Lilly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robb demanded. Someone had been keeping something from him. He looked to the Lord Commander who was staring down at Lilly, guilt written all over his face.

"She's special." He said quietly.

"I see that." Robb snapped, gesturing to the pair laying on the floor. "Explain. Why is what you do to him affecting her?"

"I can't explain it." The Lord Commander sighed. "We will be leaving as soon as possible."

The Lord Commander turned to leave. He was trying to take them without any fight at all. Robb would never allow them to take his brother. Especially not when he had twenty thousand men at his back.

"I will not allow you to take them." Robb said. He was going to stand his ground.

"You must." The Lord Commander replied back. "It is on your honor that you must return them to me."

What Mormont said was true. If he refused to turn over a deserter, it would reflect poorly on his honor. But damn honor to hell. Jon was his brother. He wasn't going to lose another member of his family due to honor.

"I will not allow my brother to be executed-"

"I won't execute your brother boy." The Lord Commander interrupted. "You have my word. That is more than you can hope for. My men are in a camp not far from here, I will be back."

"How do I know you won't just kill him when you get far enough away?"

"You saw what happened just now." The Lord Commander sighed, as if it was obvious. "If I hurt him, I hurt her. I am going to fix this mess that they've created, then you can have the bastard back."

"I have your word?" Robb said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You do."

"Then I will agree."

Mormont POV

The ride back to Castle Black was a hard one. Lilly and Jon had to be kept away from each other at all costs. He thought that perhaps separation would destroy the bond they shared.

He had no idea how wrong he was. Lilly had struggled with her father and cried out for the bastard. No amount of yelling stopped her fighting to get back to him. It frightened him. His precious daughter who used to be so compliant was fighting him tooth and nail to get back to Jon Snow. She had no regard for who she was hurting and she certainly had no control over her powers. Mormont had to put a heavy pair of gloves on her hands and tie them around her wrists. Even then the ice and the cold would seep through.

Jon had tried to comfort her from afar, but no words could calm her down. She needed him. Mormont could see that much. The white wolf had caught up to them eventually, conveniently when Lilly was having an episode. She calmed almost immediately as the great wolf rubbed against her and growled at the men that surrounded her. Mormont allowed the wolf to stay near her. She was becoming as harsh and unpredictable as winter itself. He could almost see her humanity slipping further and further away. Her unusual eyes glowed an unnatural blue. Bluer than they were before.

He was afraid of how strong the bond they had formed had become.

He had decided they both needed to be tied up like animals to be kept away from each other. It was saddening. He knew it was neither of their faults. If he had seen it sooner he could have prevented it. Prevented Jon Snow from ever getting near Lilly. But it was too late now. It seemed that they both needed each other more than they needed air to breath.

He could see Lilly withering away in front of his eyes. Her skin was dull and her eyes had become lifeless. She would only cry out for Jon, not saying another word to Mormont. She was the magical being between the two. It was clear that was why she was suffering so much more. Jon hadn't begun to feel the effects as badly as Lilly had.

He feared for her.

 _Jon POV_

Jon was struggling. He hadn't been allowed to see Lilly since they left his brothers camp. He had seen her from afar from camp to camp, crying out for him. It was killing him. The Lord Commander had kept her in her rooms with the door locked. Jon was still permitted to be the Lord Commanders steward so suspicion wasn't raised as to why Jon was still alive. He had deserted. By the law of the land, his head should be on a spike right now. But for whatever reason, the Lord Commander had shown mercy. Had protected him.

But he kept an annoyingly close eye on him. He wanted Lilly so badly. Just to look at her. He could feel her pain from their separation radiating out of the room. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. They would find a way to make it through this. To be together again.

Jon felt betrayed. Robb had allowed the Lord Commander to take them back after promising him to help them. He had stayed silent as Robb watched him be dragged away like a prisoner. He didn't beg for his brother's help. He had too much pride. But he would never forget.

He climbed the stairs to the Lord Commanders chambers. He was going to attempt to enter and exit without being yelled at or attacked. Jon pushed open the door, to find Mormont sitting at his desk. He didn't even look up at the sound of the door opening.

Jon placed down the food and turned to leave as quickly as possible.

"I trusted you." Mormont whispered, obviously still feeling betrayed. "I let you near her, I even gave you my father's sword. But you betrayed me. My trust. You took her away in the middle of the night and ruined her. You marked her like an animal, like a slave."

Jon open his mouth in shock. A slave? He had never treated her like that. She took his hand willingly and ran away with him. She clang to him, she wanted him. He wouldn't belittle that. Jon wouldn't let himself forget that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Neither of them could have helped it. Neither of them could have resisted. So Jon said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispered.

The Lord Commander sighed. He sat down and rubbed his face with his hand. Jon could see Mormont's anger crumbling, there was a deep understanding in his eyes. He wasn't surprised by his admission that he couldn't help it. The Lord Commander knew they couldn't help it. _He was hiding something._ Jon could see it in his eyes. The Lord Commander was angrier with himself than he was at Jon. He was going to uncover the truth.

"Of course you didn't boy." He said more to himself. "She's enchanting. I understand you had little power in the fact. But what did you think would happen? I would let you take off with her in the dead of night never to return?"

"I love her." Jon replied in defense. "I didn't take her. She came with me."

"If you love her, I beg you to stay away from her." The Lord Commander said desperately. Jon could see the seriousness and the pain in his eyes. Jon had known he was hiding something. And now he was going to figure out what.

"Why?" He asked. Jon couldn't stay away from her. He knew it was not the most logical thing for him to do, but he couldn't help it. He was in pain when he was away from her. He would sneak to her locked door when no one was watching just so he could try and alleviate the ache in his chest that he felt when she was gone. He had seen the ice begin to creep under the door. He knew she was in pain.

"I fear she will share the same fate as her mother." He said hesitantly.

"Her mother?" Jon questioned. Lilly had told him the Lord Commander never spoke about her mother. The only thing Lilly knew was that she used to wear a small silver necklace in the shape of a snow flake and that they shared appearances.

The Lord Commander stiffened. He knew he had slipped up. In his state of frustration and anger with himself, he had clued Jon into something that he had not shared with anybody else. Jon could see the Lord Commander thinking of a way around what he said.

"At least you weren't whoring in Molestown." The Lord Commander said rolling his eyes. "Love made you leave, love brought you back."

"You made me come back-"

"I didn't say it was your love that brought you back." The Lord Commander snapped at him. It was clear that Mormont was talking about his love for his daughter. Mormont didn't understand. Robb needed him. He needed Jon in the fight to avenge his father.

"They killed my father-"

"And you're going to bring him back to life are you?" The Lord Commander interrupted. "No? Good. I've had enough of that sort of thing. Beyond the wall Rangers are reporting entire villages abandoned. At Night they see fire's blazing in the mountains from dusk until dawn. A captured wildling swears that they are gathering in some secret strong hold. But to what ends? The gods only know. Outside East watch, a man discovered four blue eyed corpses. Unlike us, they were wise enough to burn them. Do you think that your brother war is more important than ours?"

"No." He replied, eyes downcast.

"Do you truly think some secret passion in the woods is more important than the lives of thousands?"

In all honest, Jon would sacrifice anyone and anything to have Lilly all to himself for the rest of his life. He had no idea how he had ever lived without her, and he had no intention of doing so again. He loved her. Nothing was more important to him. He had been to the heavens, and it was inside of Lilly.

"I-" Jon started.

"Don't answer that." The Lord Commander said shaking his head. "When dead men, and worse, come hunting for us in the night do you think it matters who sits on the Iron Throne?" The Lord Commander continued.

"No." He repeated.

"Good." Mormont said nodding his head slowly. "Because I want you and your wolf with us when we ride out beyond the wall tomorrow."

"Beyond the wall?" Jon said surprised.

"I will not sit meekly by and wait for the snows." The Lord Commander said standing. "I mean to find out what's happening. The Night's Watch will ride in force against the wildlings, the white walkers, and whatever else is out there. And we will find Benjen Stark, alive or dead. I will command them myself."

The Lord Commander seemed resolute. He was going to take on what lay beyond the wall. Jon had no idea what to expect. But he knew the Lord Commander would never leave Lilly alone here at the wall.

"Will you take Lilly with you?" Jon questioned.

"No." The Lord Commander nearly shouted. Jon reared back in shock, and the Lord Commander seemed to realize the slip in his composure. He took a deep breath and continued. "No. She can never go beyond the wall. Ser Allister will accompany her to Bear Island, where she will stay with my sister."

Jon nearly ran to her room at that point. He wouldn't go anywhere without her. Never mind allow her to be sent so far away from him. He didn't think he could bear it. He was hardly surviving only being able to catch glimpses of her. But the Lord Commanders outburst had not been lost on Jon. The true fear in his eyes at the mention of Lilly going beyond the ball was enough to make Jon question him.

"Why do you fear her going beyond the wall so much Lord Commander?" Jon said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't-" The Lord Commander began unconvincingly. This was a burden Mormont wanted to share. Jon could see it in his eyes.

"Please don't lie." Jon said, interrupting him. "I love her, more than anyone in this world can understand. Probably even more than you. I need to know why."

Jon was staring into the Lord Commanders eyes. He was serious and stern, only coming undone in anger when she was threatened. If the Lord Commander didn't believe Jon's devotion, he did now.

"I fear her father." He whispered, looking out into the night.

"What?" Jon said taken aback.

"I am not Lilly's true father." The Lord Commander admitted to Jon's shock. "I raised her yes, but it was not my seed that sired her. I found Lilly's mother beyond the wall. She had been lovely like Lilly and was already in child birth when I came across her. She had been running, the blood soaking her clothing. It was a horrible site to behold. She was afraid. Afraid of Lilly's father."

"Then who?" Jon questioned.

"The Night's King." The Lord Commander said quietly.

"The what?" Jon said.

"The first white walker." The Lord Commander said. "He's their leader, the only who has the power to raise men from the dead."

The Lord Commander must have lost his mind. He was known for being such a serious and stern man. There was no way the true Jeor Mormont would ever believe these stories. They were just stories mothers told their children to frighten them.

Even if it could be true, Lilly was to pure and kind to be related to something to vile. She didn't have a bad bone in her body.

"That's just a story-"

"It's not." He snapped at Jon. "You saw that beast that attacked me in the night. The blue of its eyes. The same color that are echoed on Lilly's face. She has control over winter that neither of us can explain."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Stop lying to yourself boy." Mormont snapped. "I know you've heard the story since you were a lad. Every northerner has. A man falls in love with a women with skin as white as the moon, eyes like blue stars, and skin as cold as ice. When he gives her his seed, she takes his soul. It's the curse of the beauty of the moon."

He did hear that story. But that women was evil. Lilly wasn't, and she could never be. But it mattered not what Lilly became, he knew he could follow her.

"She's already taken my soul Lord Commander." He whispered. "I couldn't stay away, even if I tried."

"Her mother ripped the necklace you wear now off her neck, and gave it to me to pass to Lilly." He said staring at his neck. "Before she bled to death."

There is was. What the Lord Commander feared. He feared Jon would impregnate her. He feared that Lilly would die like her mother did, pushing their child out into the world. That she would sacrifice herself, so another part of her could live.

"That's why you want me to stay away from her." Jon concluded.

"That's part of it." The Lord Commander confirmed. "Any child you put in her belly will rip its way out of her and kill her. Just like her mother before her."

"You don't know that."

"I do. It's the monster that is her father's blood that runs through her veins that would cause her to suffer such a fate. If I'm right, would you love a child that tore her open and left her bleeding to death in her bed?"

Jon stayed silent. He hadn't thought of that.

"I didn't love Lilly's mother. Didn't even know her. But I still could hardly look at Lilly for days, the birth was such a bloody mess."

"Does she know?" Jon whispered.

"No." He said. "And you can't tell her. It would crush her."

"But she has the right to know." Jon said.

"I know that Jon." The Lord Commander sighed. "But it must come from me. And I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"I'll keep your secret." He whispered. "But please. I need to see her. Tell her why I'm leaving. Maybe it will help ease this pain."

Jon knew he couldn't stay away forever. He needed to act like he was willing to go beyond the wall. If Jon didn't comply, he knew he would be dragged against his could see how Lilly was becoming more and more unstable on the ride to Castle Black. Seeing him dragged away, likely to his death, would be the end of her. He wouldn't abandon her. Jon was trying to think of something. A plan, anything to help them stay together. He wouldn't give up.

"Very well."

 **Thanks again for reading! If you have any suggestions please let me know, I want nothing more than to hear your opinions. The 5 people I have selected that can ask me any question this update are: jontargaryen23, crowenfan, darkwolf76,** **Arianna Le Fay, and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x. Feel free to PM me any questions you have! I am going to start updating faster as I get more free time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Again I am sorry for updating so late. I train from like 8-5PM and I have 4 summer classes so I am really struggling to keep up with my work. But this is a way for me to relax and I have really been struggling to get things done. I am also experiencing some depression and anxiety which is making it difficult to just sit and write. Thank you so much for your patience and support, all of your kind reviews are the things that keep me going during this difficult time in my life. My goal for this next chapter is 360 reviews. Please take the time to even leave the smallest suggestion because it honestly brightens my day and keeps me going. Thank you all again for your support! Please don't forget to favorite, review, and follow! Two questions for you all for this chapter! What should Lilly's mothers name be? And how should Jon tell Lilly he loves her? Suggest away! Thank you**

Lilly POV

She was sure she was going to die. Lillys lungs were burning, her chest felt heavy. All she could think about was Jon. Was he alive? Or did her father kill him. If he did, she could never forgive him. Jon had become a part of her, like an arm or a leg. She needed him more then she needed air. Her father had tried to speak to her, tried to reason with her. But she would hear none of it. Lilly would stare blankly ahead as if she didn't hear him or shoot him a glare that would hopefully burn every ounce of pain she was feeling into his memory.

She was sick. Her skin was pale before, but it had turned a sickly grey. Her breathing would come out in puffs, labored from the weight on her chest. The longer she was away from Jon, the less she could control her powers. Her entire room had become a frozen tundra. Ice lined the walls and the floors thickly, making the temperature nearly unbearable for most. Her father had tried lighting a fire, but the chill from her bones made it impossible. When she had looked in the mirror, she had noticed her eyes glowed and unnatural blue. They were like ice before, now they glowed even in the dark.

She was frightened of herself. She couldn't control the ice that seeped from her fingers or the pain that was spreading outward from her chest. The only thing she wanted was Jon. She hadn't slept, hadn't eaten. She was becoming unhinged. She never knew that she could care about someone so much it would make her physically ill to be away from them.

The bite mark that marred her shoulder was burning. Like a fire under her skin. It had been a dull ache at first, but turned into an all-consuming flame. She almost didn't care, the pain kept her grounded. Told her she was still alive. She supposed it was better than feeling nothing at all.

She pulled her dress aside to see why it was causing her so much pain. She discovered that it looked like it was becoming infected. The veins leading to the mark were black and ugly looking, were he had broken the skin was angry and swollen. It contrasted starkly against her greying skin. She was going to die without him, she was sure of it. She was going mad.

She was curled up into a tiny ball in the corner of the room, her knees tucked to her chest. She heard the door creak open, but she didn't even look up.

"Lilly." She heard a familiar voice whisper. A serious voice. One she had been hearing inside her head since they had been torn apart. She lifted her head, and saw grey eyes and black curls.

"Jon" She whimpered. She scrambled to stand, her weak muscles protesting. She had forced herself up, but the lack of use in her muscles caused her to quickly tumble to the ground. She was so weak. Jon was quick to react, rushing to her side. He sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

She threw her arm around his neck, the ache in her chest already starting to lessen. She needed to be as close to him as possible. She inhaled deeply, his smell making her feel even better. She hadn't realized she started shaking in his arms. She had straddled his lap in her hurry to get close to him. They were on the ground, leaning up against a cold stone wall, rocking back in forth with sheer joy of being back together.

Jon pulled back, taking her face in his hands. She could see their separation had been hard on his as well. His handsome face was tired, deep purple bags were present under his eyes. He wiped away her happy tears with his thumbs. She also reached to touch his face.

"Are you real?" She whispered. She couldn't be sure, the last few days had been maddening. Perhaps this was her brain trying to protect her from herself. She had imagined talking to him and being held by him day in and day out for the duration of their separation. Could this just be her brain trying to make her happy? No. She could feel the heat of his hand and smell him. Her memory couldn't possibly have been that good.

"Yes." He whispered with a small smile, rubbing her cheeks. "I'm real."

Lilly let out a chocked sob that was half relief, half pain. This wasn't her imagination. They were together again. The words began to tumble out of her mouth when she realized that he was sitting right in front of her.

"I've been so worried, I thought my father hurt you, I-I.."

"I know. I know." He said pulling her back against his chest. Jon ran his fingers through her long auburn hair, in attempts to sooth her.

"I thought they killed you. I thought-"

"Hush. I'm here now." He said silencing her. He knew that these thoughts were driving her mad. The look in her eyes had terrified him. She looked almost inhuman.

"I've missed you." She mumbled into his shirt. She was desperate to stay near him, her tiny hands balling up fist fulls of the fabric that covered his chest. He wouldn't leave her again. Her father had to see how much she had been suffering and allowed him to come back to her. Even if it is only for a few stolen moments. That's why Jon was here. Her father must have cared. Given up on the stupid notion that they could simply be separated.

"As I've missed you." He whispered. Even in her disheveled state he could see the purity of her soul. She just wanted to be near him. To be able to see him.

"We need to get away from this place." She whispered, shaking her head. "I can't take it. These four walls are closing in on me, I can feel myself suffocating and going mad. I can't be away from you for another second."

A pained look crossed his face.

"Lilly-"

"Please don't think about honor or logic." She whispered staring up at him. "Think about us. We can run far away. We can change our names, leave this life behind. We can be together without having to hide."

The corners of Jon's lips turned up into a smile. One that only she ever saw.

"We can run and live in a little village together. We could be married. There would be no one there to tell us that we couldn't. No one there to care if you were a bastard or that I'm a monster." She smiled down at her hands. "We could have children. Maybe two happy babies with your hair and my eyes."

Jon had completely stiffened at the mention of children.

"What is it?" She said looking up. She could tell by the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Jon looked down at the ground. He looked as if he was in pain. A lot of pain.

"Tell me." She demanded. She couldn't stand watching him battle himself. Watch the pain in his eyes. Jon was torturing himself over something.

"We can't leave." He whispered. "Not together at least."

"What do you mean?" She whispered her eyes growing large.

"The Lord Commander means to send you to Bear Island. To live with his kin." He whispered. "And I am to go beyond the wall with the rest of the Night's Watch with your father. Something is hiding out there in the snows. A power is growing and he means to find it."

So her father didn't care that she was suffering. He had sent Jon in here to say his goodbyes. He was going to take him away from her again, and send her far off to some island. So she couldn't be with him. She didn't understand how her father could watch her waste away, a man who claimed to love her. He had seen her suffer these past few days and still refused to allow her to see him.

"No." She snapped at him.

"What?" He looked at her surprised.

"You can't go beyond the wall. There are terrible things that lurk beyond. You could be hurt or die. Or worse. You saw what Othor became after dying north of the Wall. He became a monster. I will not let my father take you away from the wall. Away from me." She said the last part as a small whimper.

"I must go." He whispered.

"Do you not want me anymore?" She looked up at him. She had fear in her eyes. Fear so raw there is nothing Jon could compare it to. If he told her he didn't want her, he was afraid she would die right in his arms. But this notion was so unbelievably foolish to him. Of course he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything. He would have made love to her on the ground right that very second if he didn't know for certain her father was listening in on the conversation.

Jon laughed. "Of course I still want you, you stupid girl."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Those things that lurk beyond the wall will not stay beyond the wall forever. When they decide it's time that the North is not enough, they will descend on us. We do not have the strength or the numbers to repel them." Jon said. "I will go, only because I know it is the best way to protect you from what lurks in the night."

"Will you come back to me?" She whispered.

"Always." He whispered. "I will always find you. I will always come back to you. I swear it."

Jon moved his hands to his neck to remove the necklace she had given him. "Take this as a promise. That I will return."

Lilly grabbed his arms, halting his work on undoing the clasp that held the necklace around his neck.

"No." She whispered. "You keep it. This necklace belonged to my mother. It is far too precious to be lost in the North. I trust that you'll return it to me, just like you have done for each battle you won for Robb Stark."

"I swear I will bring it back to you Lilly." He said with a small smile, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The action caused her to gasp out in pain. _The bite mark._ She forgot about the pain radiating from her shoulder in her attempts to get closer to Jon. She could see the possessive wolf in Jon's eyes threatening to come out.

"You're hurt." He stared. She could see his temper flaring. He was angry. Not only could she feel it, she could see it in his face. His eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his jaw. He would blame himself if he saw what was causing her so much pain. She didn't want to cause him anymore sadness.

"It's nothing Jon." She said trying to pull away, but she winced again because of her shoulder.

"Let me see." He growled at her, snatching both her wrists in one of his hands. He pinned her arms between his legs, and began to pull her dress away. The dress stuck to the infected bite mark, making a squishy peeling sound as the fabric revealed more of her skin. Lilly had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. Jon's eyes widened when they found what was hurting her so.

"Gods." He whispered. "This isn't nothing Lilly." He reached out to touch it gently.

"Ah!" She yelled in pain when his fingers touched the wounds. The pain was intense for a second, but she felt immediate relief after. She watched as the nasty black veins returned to their normal color, the swelling went down, and almost all trace that she had an infected wound disappeared. All that remained was a faded white scare. Like she had before they were separated. They both looked at her shoulder, and then at each other in amazement.

"How?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He replied. They were both dumbfounded. They knew they were connected. But he healed her with just a touch. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, shaking. She was afraid. Afraid of their connection. Afraid of needed someone so much it nearly consumed her. Afraid of herself. Afraid of what is going to happen now that they were going to be away from each other for such a long period of time.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know Lilly." He said sighing. "But we'll figure it out. I need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"If I hurt, you do. If you hurt, so do I. If we're apart we both feel like we're dying. I don't understand it. I understand missing someone. But this is different. I can't explain it." He said shaking his head.

"I understand." She whispered. "I feel it to. I'm afraid."

"I know." He said. "I am to."

They held each other for what could have been hours. Not saying a word, simply absorbing as much of each other as they could. They both knew Jon would have to leave soon. The Night's Watch was riding out that morning. The tears had slipped silently down her cheeks. She had almost fallen asleep against his chest when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her room. She gripped at him more desperately.

"Jon-"

The Lord Commander threw open the door to see the pair of young lovers cowering in the corner. They were clinging to each other for dear life. Lilly could feel the dread creeping its way into her bones. _Not again_.

"Times up." Her father said, crossing the room.

"No, please!" She begged as Jon was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and yanked away from her. Her father was dragging him across the room. She crawled after them a little, too week to stand.

"Its okay, Lilly. Always." He said shaking his head, trying to encourage her to understand. She smiled at him as the tears ran down her cheeks. He would always come back to her. He was referring to what they had talked about earlier. Lilly cried out for him again, but was only answered by the door slamming. She was alone.

 _I'm not going to die like this,_ she thought. She was determined not to waste away in this room, not be a gentle little girl who went wherever her father told her to. She was going to fight. To escape. She was going to go after Jon.

Jon POV.

Jon was dragged away from Lilly by the Lord Commander. He knew better then to fight him. It didn't matter if it took years, he would always find his way back to her. He loved her. He was going to tell her the next time he saw her. He was going to marry her and hide her far away from anyone that would harm her. The Night's King, the Lord Commander. They would hide from anyone who tried to separate them. He wouldn't allow this to happen again. It was far to painful.

Seeing her like that had almost destroyed him. Lilly had looked like a frightened animal, beaten and afraid. Backed into a corner. He knew she was in pain, he could feel as much. But he had no idea how serious things had become. The look in her eyes terrified him. They glowed an unearthly, bright blue. They glowed like something terrifying out of the stories Old Nan used to tell him as a child.

It wasn't possible. She would never become something so evil. He shook his thoughts from his head as the Lord Commander continued to push him through the winding halls.

"Ready yourself boy. We leave within the hour." The Lord Commander said quickly, turning to leave.

"You knew." Jon said quietly.

"What exactly did I know?"

"That she was dying." Jon said angrily. His hands had begun to shake. The infection in her shoulder surely would have killed her if her lack or rest and food didn't. What angered him the most was that the Lord Commander had known. He had known his daughter had been suffering, starving herself.

"She. Is. NOT. Dying." The Lord Commander seethed. He pronounced every word slowly, as if he did even believe it himself.

"She was." Jon snapped. "You denying it won't change the fact that she won't survive with me so far away. The infection in her arm had nearly killed her. How could you have sat and watched her suffer?"

"Keeping her away from you is what's best for her. And who bit her so hard that it had cause to become infected?" The Lord Commander through back. Jon froze at this. He was right. He had bit her. But the Lord Commander had frozen also.

"What do you mean nearly? Has it healed?" He said slowly.

"Yes." Jon said.

"How?" The Lord Commander said more to himself. "I had Maester Aemon look at it.. He said nothing could be done."

"I touched her." Jon replied simply.

"And?"

"She healed herself." Jon whispered back.

"That's impossible boy." The Lord Commander said. "You're lying. She doesn't need you. Once you are far away from her, she'll forget you. It will take time. But she'll forget. The pain will cease and she will go back to normal. She'll forgive me for this when she understands that you can give her nothing."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, more than you're trying to convince me." Jon said with an eyebrow raised.

"Watch your tongue boy." The Lord Commander said, his face growing red.

"I won't!" Jon snapped back. "What if you take me thousands of leagues away, and you're wrong? She dies? What then? You wouldn't live long enough to have anything to fear from the white walkers. I will kill you myself."

"Did you just threaten me boy?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Jon said angrily. "I love her. If she dies, nothing would stop me from destroying what destroyed her. Even if it is her father."

The Lord Commander was silenced by this. He seemed to be thinking on what Jon had to say. Perhaps he would change his find, allowing him to stay and be near Lilly. He could protect her, love her. And Lilly would live. But his hopes were shattered moments later.

"Be at the stables with the rest of the men in an hour." He said exiting the room.

 _Mormont POV_

They would understand with time. That is what he told himself over and over again. Lilly and Jon would be fine apart, the space would break their connection. All he had to do was wait. A nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise however. He had seen the way they clang to each other.

Mormont had been watching from the door, completely unseen by them. He didn't want to admit it to himself. They had needed each other. He couldn't deny the way Lilly's condition improved almost instantly. He couldn't deny the color that returned to her cheeks, or the light that returned to her nearly dead eyes. _This is for the best_ , he reminded himself.

Mormont mounted his hoarse at the head of the small army of men of the Night's Watch.

"Move out." He ordered, urging his hoarse forward.

He didn't notice a man with a mask, much smaller than the rest that followed behind the company.

 _Night King POV._

His eyes shot open. _He could feel her._

He had been resting, preparing for a fight in the near future. It took energy to revive those who have previously died, so he would rest in between villages. But he felt her. His child. He felt her the moment she stepped out from behind the wall. The magic no longer protected her. She was powerful and unhinged. She had no control over her powers, but they were strong. Stronger than he could have hoped.

He sensed a presence similar to the women he had once cared so strongly about. She must be like her mother. He felt a sadness in his heart at the thought of his lost love. He should have known he was to corrupt for _two_ good things. He should have been more careful. But he hadn't even known that he could-

 _Enough,_ he thought to himself. Thoughts like this made him weak. His daughter was the one who was alive. He would not allow her to share the same fate as her mother. He would keep her safe. Keep her away from men. She would rule the little rats at his side.

He could finally find her. Finally be reunited with his child.

 **Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me some comments and reviews. I have decided that this week, everyone who wants to can PM me and ask me any question that they want! As an apology for taking so long to update! Please do it, I love responding to questions and comments. Also if you would be open to reading a story about Lilly 's mother and father, please let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your unwavering support. I am amazed that I am already at 350 reviews. My goal is to have 400! I never expected my story to get this much attention, but I am so happy it has! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and favoriting and following! It means so much to me. Every review brings light into my day, so please keep them coming! Still not sure if there is enough interest in a prequel to this story! Please review or PM is you are interested.**

 _Jon POV_

The journey out beyond the wall was difficult. First of all, it was very very cold. Jon could almost feel his blood freezing in his veins. His eyes watered from the unforgiving winds, but that water quickly turned into ice. He had no idea how some rangers could endure this weather for months at a time. But Jon was having a much easier time then most of his brothers. He felt the cold, but not nearly as badly as Sam, Grenn, or the rest of them.

Jon suspected that it had something to do with his connection to Lilly. He knew that she didn't feel the cold at all. He fondly recalled her running through the summer snows in Castle Black barefooted in her little cotton dress with ghost nipping at her heels. She had looked so happy and free. The cold had been the least of her worries. He felt the dull pain in his chest reignite.

He missed her. So much. He was still trying to figure out a way to return to her. He was sure that Thorne had already dragged her off to live on Bear Island. Maybe if he ran now, he could catch them on the road and they could run. Take Lilly to the free cities, get married like she said. It was a dream. She was doing better compared to their first separation. He felt her pain all day and night, but it was simply an ache this time. He slept better knowing she wasn't dying without him.

The further they got from the wall, the more Jon noticed that something was out of place. They hadn't seen a living thing in what seemed to be days. Every village they came across had been abandoned. There were no bodies or blood. The Lord Commander was becoming more and more nervous, Jon could tell simply by his posture.

Jon was surprised at how easily his friends had accepted him back into the Night's Watch. He assumed it had something to do with the Lord Commander, because they avoided the topic completely. He was glad of it though. Jon felt lost and alone. His friends helped ease that a little.

They were approaching a safe place to rest for the evening. Just as the horses were approaching, the wagon Sam was sitting on broke. He was fussing about, which caused Jon to smile.

"Having a rough time of it?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised. Sam looked up from his fussing, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Nothing's killed me yet." He attempted to joke. Grenn rode up behind Jon, looking down at Sam with disdain.

"Your ass killed the sled." Grenn snapped at Sam.

"You offered me a ride!" Sam returned, the exasperation clear in his voice.

"Just because you wouldn't shut up about your bloody damn blisters." Grenn said rolling his eyes. Jon chuckled to himself. Grenn wasn't wrong, Sam had complained about the blisters riding a horse had given him. There joking halted when they noticed the eerie house that lay ahead. It was large and wooden, but it looked like it was going to fall apart at any second. Women of varying ages seemed to be hustling around doing various chores. Jon found it odd that there were no men.

"I was born in a place like this." Ed said. "Later we fell on hard times."

Ed was odd. He was negative and pessimistic, but Jon found him to be funny. Despite what most believed, he was honorable and loyal to his friends.

"Are those girls?" Sam said. He was staring in surprise.

"Craster's daughters." Grenn replied simply.

"I haven't seen a girl in 6 months." Sam said again.

"I would keep on not seeing them if I were you." Grenn said with hesitation. "He don't like people messing with his daughters."

Grenn was beating around the bush.

"He doesn't like people messing with his wives." Ed said simply. When the men stared at him dumbfounded, he clarified. "He marries his daughters, and they give him more daughters. And on and on it goes."

"That's foul." Said Sam, scrunching his nose.

"It's beyond foul." Grenn said shaking his head.

"All the other wildlings in a hundred leagues have disappeared. Crasters still here." Ed said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Must be doing something right."

Jon looked around, yet he still saw no men. Not one male, whether that be grown or as a child. There was no way Craster only had daughters. He would eventually have to have a son.

"What happens to the boys?" Jon asked confused.

"Hmm?" Sam asked returning his attention to Jon.

"He marries his daughters, what's he do with his sons?" Jon said. Sam simply furrowed his eyebrows. Jon decided to leave it for now, as he led his hoarse to the stables.

 _A Few hours later._

"He said he planned to stop here on his way to the frost fangs." The Lord Commander said. He was talking about his Uncle. Jon turned his attention towards the slimy old man known as Craster. He had tried to distract himself the best he could, for the older man made Jon angry. He was a vile beast. It was obvious many of the women here were being harmed or raped by him. Not one seemed to willingly submit to him. He made crude jokes, eyeing lustfully after his children in front of all the men of the Night's Watch.

"People make all sorts of plans." The old man said, waving his hand. "I haven't seen Benjen Stark in three years. Haven't missed him. He always treated me like scum. I haven't had any good wine. Not for a long time. You southerners make good wine. I'll give you that."

"We're not southerners." Jon said, the words slipping from his mouth. Jon realized his mistake of making his presence know when the old man turned his attention on him. He eyes Jon up and down, taking in his appearance.

"Who's this little girl?" Craster scoffed. "You're prettier than half my daughters. You got a nice wet twat between your legs? What's your name?

"Jon Snow."

"Snow?" The old man cackled. "Listen to me bastard. All of you from South of the wall, your southerners. But now you're in the real north."

"Lad meant no harm." The Lord Commander said, trying to draw the attention away from Jon.

"If I catch that pretty little bastard talking to my daughters-"

"No one will talk to your daughters you have my word." The Lord Commander interrupted. "Now sit down and shut your mouth."

"Did you bring any of that good wine with you?" Craster asked.

"I did." Mormont said nodding. "We passed through six villages on the way here, and all six have been abandoned. Where have they all gone?

"I could tell ya, but I'm thirsty." Craster said raising an eyebrow.

"There's a barrel of Dornish wine on the sled, bring it in here." Mormont said gesturing to one of the brothers standing near the entrance of the hut.

"You want to know where they've all gone. North. Joined up with Mance Rayder. Your old friend." He said with a taunting smile.

"He's no friend of mine. He broke his vows, betrayed his brothers." The Lord Commander said.

"Oh, aye, but once he was just a poor black crow. Now he's king beyond the wall." Craster said laughing.

The Lord Commander rolled his eyes. "He's been calling himself hat for years. What's he the king of? A frozen lake somewhere?"

Craster sat back. He knew he had information the Lord Commander needed. He was going to milk everything out of this situation that he could.

"That's a good looking axe. Fresh forged?" He said with a wicked smile.

"Give it here." The Lord Commander sighed. The brother was hesitating so he continued, "You can have another made at Castle Black."

"That's some lovely steel." He said fiddling with the axe. "You want to know what Mance Rayder is doing? Gathering an army. What I hear is that he already has more men than your southern kings."

"And where does he plan to march this army?" The Lord Commander questioned.

"When your all the way North there is only one way to march an army." Craster said as if it was completely obvious. It was a response that no one in the Night's Watch wanted to hear. They planned on marching south. On the wall.

"These are bad times be living alone. Cold winds are rising." The Lord Commander said with a sigh.

"Let them come. My roots are sunk deep." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. The old man grabbed a young looking girl with dull brown hair, yanking her into his lap. Jon almost vomited at the poor girl's uncomfortable expression. "Tell the Lord Crow how content we are."

"This is our home." She said in a shaking voice. "Our husband keeps us safe. Better to live free then die a slave."

Those words had been rehearsed. A deaf man could tell that she wasn't being genuine.

"Now does that make you jealous old man?" Craster said laughing. "To see me with all these young wives, and you have no one to warm your bed."

Jon nearly laughed out loud. None of his wives were anything to rave about. They were nothing compared to Lilly. Her soft skin, blinding smile, and heavy auburn hair. Lilly came willingly into his bed, and into his arms. He didn't have to force her to say she wanted to be with him. There was nothing to be jealous of here.

"We chose different paths." The Lord Commander said simply.

"Oh aye, and you chose the path with no one but boys on it." Craster said shaking his head. "You'll be wanting to sleep under my roof I suppose."

"A roof would be welcome." The Lord Commander said nodding. "We've been riding hard. We've brought our own food and good steel for you."

"If any man lays a hand on one of my wives, loses the hand." He said, turning his attention towards Jon. "And if I see this one staring to long, I may just gouge his eyes out."

"Your roof, your rules." The Lord Commander replied standing. Once they had exited the wooden home, Mormont shoved him again the wall.

"Who am I?" The Lord Commander demanded. When Jon didn't respond, he shook him and slammed him against the wall again. "Who am I?"

"Lord Commander." Jon said confused.

"And who are you?"

"Jon Snow." He replied uncertainly.

"Who are you?" The Lord Commander asked, with a purpose Jon now understood.

"Your steward." He sighed.

"Do you want to lead?" The Lord Commander asked.

"You know what I want." Jon said, beginning to get angry. He wanted Lilly. He wanted to be far away from here.

"Watch yourself boy." He snapped. "I'll ask you again. Do you want to lead?"

Jon stayed silent.

"Then learn to follow." He concluded. "Now, go gather some wood for a fire. Take the time to clear your head."

Jon turned quickly and exited toward the forest. He didn't want to lead. He didn't want to be a member of the Night's Watch anymore. He wanted to be with Lilly. The forest was eerily silent as he walked, the leaves crunching under his feet. He hummed a song Lilly would sing to him after they had made love.

When he bent down to pick up wood he noticed that the sound of leaves crunching still played throughout the forest. He froze. If he wasn't moving there shouldn't have been any noise… Someone was following him. He spun quickly reaching for his sword, knocking the intruder in the chest.

They unceremoniously fell onto the forest floor, with a high pitched, "oof." Jon noticed then that they were tiny, the clothes they were wearing far too large for them. He leaned down with his sword still in hand, as they tried to scramble away. They were wearing a helmet that covered their face. Probably to hide their identity.

"Jon!" The voice from behind the helmet said. "It's me!"

The voice was muffled, but painfully familiar. He dared to feel hope. It couldn't be. Could it? He nearly ripped the helmet away to reveal long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. A small smirk on full pink lips.

"Lilly."

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters, I have a bit of writers block. Please remember to favorite, review, and follow. Please PM me if you have any questions!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone! Thank you again for waiting for my updates. The Freshmen have all moved in and training is officially over. Classes start tomorrow, but after I get into the swing of things updates should be coming out almost everyday. I am so surprised by how kind everyone had been in regards to my story. When I conclude this one, I know for a fact that I will continue my career on fanfic! I am thinking of going through the story and adding more details and stuff. I will let you all know when I do so, so you can reread it and catch up on anything you may have missed. Please continue to review. My goal is to reach 400 reviews by the end of this next week. I am planning on a long chapter so get ready!** **J** **TELL ME HOW YOU THINK JON SHOULD TELL HER HE LOVES HER! Also yes i meant for this to be different from the show**

"Lilly." He repeated. She pulled herself up to lean against her elbows. He ran his eyes over her, not truly believing she was there. The Gods truly were cruel for sending this illusion. She looked so beautiful, flawlessly sprawled out against the snow. Her hair was disheveled, her icy eyes wide with surprise. Her full pink lips turning up at the corners, she had begun biting them. The illusion was distracted by something. She wasn't string at the sword. She was staring at the muscles in his arm that he was using to hold up the sword.

"Yes Jon." She said nodding her head, still eying him. "It's me."

He was still skeptical, and she could see this. This was too good to be true. After the past few weeks, Jon had learned not to get his hopes up. He looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"I'm real." She whispered, reaching her hand out towards him. "I swear it."

He tentatively reached out and touched her. She felt real. Her skin was cold like he remembered. At this point she had pulled herself up onto her knees. She began to kiss his palm, softly and slowly. He closed his eyes, the bliss he was felt was overwhelming.

"I missed you." She whispered, her voice laced with a deeper meaning. When he met her eyes he could tell what she wanted. She wanted him. He had seen that look in her eyes every time she snuck into his tent in Robbs camp. He had turned up the corners of his mouth into a smile and stroked her cheek, leading his hand down to her bottom lip. He began to rub his thumb across it and her eyes fluttered closed. He looked closely at her loose clothes and realized they were his. She was drowning in them, he had no idea how someone hadn't noticed her sooner. But he couldn't deny he still wanted her. She looked so beautiful on her knees in front of him, leaning into his hand while wearing his oversized shirt.

He wanted her. So badly. He could feel his possessive side begin to dominate his rational side. She was his, and he wanted to show her-

No. No. No! Mormont told him what would happen if she became pregnant. She would be torn to pieces by their own child. He would never touch her again if that meant he could have her with him for the rest of his days. She could sense his hesitation and Jon could see the hurt begin to cloud her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

He opened his mouth and closed it. He was having an extremely difficult time concentrating. She watched as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"We can't." He said trying to convince himself more than anyone. He was losing this battle with her, and with himself. She saw this as well, and a seductive smile began to spread across her face.

"Yes we can." She replied, staring into his eyes. She was looking at him from her knees as she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Each button she popped open revealed more and more ivory skin. Jon grabbed both her hands in one of his, halting her efforts. The fabric lay dangerously close to revealing everything.

"What? You want to do it right here in the muck then?" He asked sarcastically. What he didn't expect was her to nod her head yes, as she stood slowly. She was so small, barley reaching his shoulder. She stared up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. Lilly gave him a shove so he landed on the forest floor.

"What are you doing?" He sighed.

She shrugged the rest of the shirt from her creamy shoulders before moving slowly towards his space on the ground. Jon could not move his eyes away from her, unable to help looking her up and down. It had been far too long since he had looked at her, never mind held her in his arms. Quickly, he made up his mind. He would allow himself this, but he would not release inside her. His eyes found hers. Her little feet came to rest on either side of his thighs, quickly pulling off the loose pants she wore.

Jon ran his hands slowly up her calves to her thighs as she sank down until she came to rest astride him. Her knees on either side of his hips. He was already hard for her, so she knew that it wasn't her he didn't want. He knew that she could feel it through his trousers from the way her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she shifted her hips against him.

Jon then realized she was completely naked and vulnerable in his arms. He let his hands travel further, slipping over her smooth thighs, his thumbs slowly massaging against her soft skin. Her own hands travelled up his arms, mimicking the action of his thumbs when she reached his shoulders. He had missed her so much. He knew that these feelings couldn't be natural or healthy. He depended on her, more than she would ever know. He slipped his hands up to her hips, pulling her closer against him and eliciting a gasp from her slightly parted lips.

"This actually isn't so bad." He whispered, moving his hands slowly up her back, which arched under his touch. He pushed her long hair away from her shoulders, and peppered kissed along the bite mark on her shoulder. He growled at her whenever she tried to pull away, gripping her hip painfully tight.

"I missed you" She whimpered in his ear, her soft voice not doing much to calm his all-consuming need to ravish her and sink his teeth back into her shoulder. He wanted to mark her again. On her shoulder, on her thighs. He moved his face down to her chest and teased one of her buds between his teeth, and she moaned softly gripping fist fulls of his furs.

"Show me," he growled against her skin, nipping his way up the valley of her breasts until he could bite into the sensitive skin of her neck once more. Lilly lifted her hips slightly, her hands leaving his shoulders and slipping slowly down over his chest and lower towards his stomach. She untied his pants, and his length twitched as her tiny hand touched him. He was shaking and growling in her ear as she guided him inside her. She exhaled deeply as she sank down onto the length of him, and he allowed his hands to grip her hair. Lilly tilted her head back as she began to slowly rock back and forth, her hands resting on his chest as his came to her hips to guide her movements.

Jon gripped her hips to try and keep her pace slow. Not only did he want to savor this, it would be easier to remove himself from her when everything became too much. But each time she rocked against him his self-control slipped further and further away. Her head tilted back even further as they continued, irresistibly low moans leaving her beautiful lips. Her fingers gripped at his black curls in response, her head lifting back up. He pulled his own back, their eyes meeting with a frightening intensity. She was coming undone in his arms.

"Please Jon." She whined.

Her lips had found his, as her thighs twitched around him. She was already so close, and he was glad of it because he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

One of his hands came up to fist in the hair at the base of her neck, their kiss becoming more furious, her hips rocking that little bit faster. His other hand he slipped between them. The way that always made her body shake and writhe. The way that had desperate, wanton little cries leaving her mouth. The way that always made her utter his name pleadingly as he brought her closer and closer to her release. Her thighs clenched tighter around him, her lips pulling back from his. Each gasp for air was accompanied by a cry of anticipation.

He was getting close. He knew that if he kept thrusting inside her, his seed would travel up into her womb. He tried to sit still to calm the tightening in his lower stomach, but she whimpered and ground her hips into him harder. She was trying to make up for the friction he had stopped providing. He had frozen and she was using him for her pleasure. He was deep inside her, barley exiting each time she lifted herself. The thrusts were short and shallow, and served only one purpose. She wanted him to stay deep inside her. His cock had begun to throb, and all he could think of was spending within her. She kept mumbling please against the column of his throat.

He was trying to come to his senses to remove himself, but she had distracted him by biting into his neck. The distraction worked. He growled and flipped her onto her back and began to thrust roughly into her. Fuck caution. She was his and he needed to mark his mate. He would put his pup in her belly, that way everyone could see she was his. This animalistic need nearly drove him over the edge.

It appeared that was enough for Lilly however, a strangled cry left her lips before she gasped out his name. She was trembling, but he kept thrusting into her. She was panting against his shoulder, and his own breathing was coming sharply as he took her in the snow. Little tremors were still running through her body, and she was still tightly clenched around him. Her legs wound tightly around his waist, so tightly that he could barely move in and out of her. She was biting into his shoulder as he spent within her.

When the spasming stopped, her head fell back into the snow. She looked at him with a daze in her eyes, her chest rising and falling in quick pants. The moment was so intimate he could have cried.

He rolled off her and tucked himself away again. She smiled widely at him, causing his serious expression to melt away.

"I truly have found myself a demon seductress." He sighed, smiling.

"I'm sorry my lord, I simply couldn't help myself." She whispered back. He laughed at her witty reply. She stood and began to pull the loose clothing back on.

"Where did you find these?" Jon asked, helping her adjust the sleeve.

"You left them in your rooms." She said. "I went inside because I missed you so. I was hoping to find something that smelt like you, but I found these clothes and an idea instead."

"How did you manage to go unnoticed all this time?" He asked yanking her closer against him.

"Men are idiots." She laughed. Jon growled at her. "What? I've been following you all this time and you didn't notice me once. None of these oafs did. I don't blame you. I am glad for men's short attentions spans or I would not be with you right now."

"You should not have come." He said smiling down at her, gently stroking her hair.

"And why not?" Lilly giggled, nipping at is lips. His face turned serious.

"These men are dangerous Lilly. They are starving, freezing to death. These types of things make a man desperate." He said. "These men are something to fear on the wall, beyond it is an entirely new ground. I fear that they will soon get their own ideas for what is right."

"My father is a good man and a strong leader. I would not fear this fate." She said.

"Your right." Jon sighed. "I worry far too much."

"You are correct in that Jon Snow." She said. "You are entirely too serious."

Jon scrunched up his face, confused at her comment. Too serious? He just liked to think about things logically, and the logical thing to do in this situation was to worry about her. She was one women surrounded by hundreds of men. She could be the ugliest toad that ever graced this earth, and the men would claw tooth and nail to get close to her. By the time he looked back at her to retort, she was smiling with an I-told-you-so gleam in her eye.

"We should run away." She said. "We are beyond the wall now. No one would notice if you slipped away, they would probably think we both were killed. We can be happy.

"Yes." Jon said smiling. "Soon."

Lilly POV

She had adjusted her mask and clothes so she resembled a young man before they began walking back to camp. Jon's fears also stuck in her mind. What if these men did decide to turn their backs on honor? It wouldn't surprise her. These were not the knights she used to read about in her books. These were criminals.

When they arrived back at the keep, Lilly followed Jon inside to were the men were talked to the elderly man she assumed was Craster. The sick man forced his daughters to marry him. Her father was sitting near him, writing wat she could only assume to be a raven. She wondered if he was writing to Ser Allister inquiring if she had arrived safely in Bear Island. She felt guilty for going behind his back.

But she knew her father would understand someday. She did this for love.

Love. This wasn't a word she used often. But she knew she loved Jon. She felt connected to him, like she couldn't survive without him. She wanted a future with him. To be married and have children. She knew her father would understand this choice someday. She was dawn out of her thoughts when the vile old man begun to speak.

"You have one son. Don't you Mormont?" The old man asked. Her father nodded. "I had my 99. You ever meet a man with 99 sons?"

"No." Her father replied. He seemed to be very uninterested, staring down at his writing. Probably not wanting to give Craster the satisfaction of thinking that he actually cared to listen to his nonsense.

"Do you have any daughters?" He asked her father.

"One." He said.

"She can't be any pretty if she looks anything like you." He shot at her father. She could see the old man was trying to provoke him.

"She is my pride and joy." Mormont said, turning his attention back to his writing. The corners of his lips were now turned up at the corner. Lilly felt her heart swell with pride. She didn't know she made her father so proud.

"I have more daughters than I can count." Craster said, trying to brag.

"I'm glad for you." Her father replied uninterested.

"No you're not." The old man snorted. "Me? I'll be glad when you and yours are gone."

"As soon as our starving are strong enough." He said.

"They're as strong as their gonna get." Craster said, as if it were obvious. "Let's dine then. You should cut their throats and be done with it. Or leave them if you don't have the stomach. And I'll do it me self."

Lilly had begun to lean unconsciously into Jon, whose grip on her forearm was bordering painful. He sensed the tension in the room beginning to grow. He couldn't possibly mean that he wanted to kill those who were starving. Her father would never allow that.

"Whose throat are you going to cut old man?" A particularly nasty looking brother said. She remembered his training from a few months ago. He was not a man she wanted to cross paths with.

"Go wait outside." Her father commanded, attempting to release some of the tension.

"It's cold outside." The man replied, cocking his head to the side. "And there's nothing to eat."

"My wives give you bread." Craster said, taking a sip of the wine they had gifted him.

"There's sawdust in the bread." Rast replied from the corner.

"If you don't like it, you can go out there and eat the snow." Craster said. He was taunting them. The old man had no idea what type of people he was angering.

"I'd rather eat what you've got hidden away." The other foul man said.

"I told you to wait outside." The Lord Commander said standing. He shoved the man towards the exit.

"He's sitting there, drinking his wine, eating his fill while we die." Rast said, getting irritated.

"I've given you crows enough." The old man snapped, standing up. "I've got to feed my women."

"So you've got a hidden stash then? How else do you make it through winter?" Rast had begun to advance on the old man.

"Enough! Out!" Her father shouted. He had shoved Rast towards the exit so that he was now behind him. Her father did not notice the other man circling Craster like a predator.

"I am a godly man." The old man said. He was trying to explain how he made it through winter. Lilly nearly scoffed. No amount of praying would give you enough food to feed this many people. The other men seemed to know this as well.

"You're a stingy bastard!" Rast snapped.

This seemed to be the straw that broke the horses back. Craster stormed towards the axe they had gifted him. He held it in his hands threateningly. He was eyeing everyone in the room with disdain.

"Bastard?" He repeats sarcastically. He was swinging the axe around like a mad man. "I'll chop off the hands of the next man who calls me bastard."

When everyone remained silent with down cast eyes, the old man lowered the axe. Lilly thought the worst was behind them, but she had no idea how wrong she could be. The man that had first spoke walked forward, his beady eyes staring right at the old man.

"You are a bastard. A daughter fucking, wildling bastard." He pronounced every word, to ensure the insult sunk in. The old man lunged for him, but the younger man was quicker. He had a tiny knife ready, which he used to slit the old man's throat. Lilly nearly vomited as she watched him chock on his own blood. At that point Jon had drawn his sword, and was ready to jump into action at any moment.

The man grabbed one of Craster's daughter by the throat and shoved her down onto a wooden bench. He held the knife up to her throat as a warning.

"Now you'll go get the food, or you'll have the same as he did." He said gesturing to the now dead man on the floor.

"Unhand her!" Her father yelled, drawing his sword. "I shall have your head for this-"

Her father's words were cut short. Lilly watched in horror as Rast drew his sword and stabbed her beloved father in the back. The men loyal to her father sprang into action, attacking those who followed in the mutiny. Her father's first widened in pain, then narrowed in anger. He had turned to Rast and began to chock him. Lilly smiled in relief. The bastard was chocking. He deserved it.

Lilly's worst nightmare became true however, when she watched as her father faltered. He began coughing. Coughing up blood.

"Father!" Lilly yelled and yanked her way out of Jon's arms and rushed to her father's aid. She pulled off her mask, and knelt beside him.

"Lilly-" He tried, but began to cough again.

"You're going to be okay." She whimpered. She didn't know what she could do to save him. The chaos around her did nothing to help. Men were dying, women were screaming. She gripped his gloved hand and searched for something to help her.

"Listen to me." He said weakly. "You must forgive me."

"No, father, there is nothing-"

"Please Lilly. You must stay good." He wheezed. "Kind. Promise me."

"Stop this." She cried, the tears now running freely down her face. "You're going to be fine."

"Promise me." He whispered urgently.

"I promise." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to-"

Her father's last words were interrupted by a man yanking her up by the hair. He yanked her head back so she was pressed up against him with her neck exposed. From what she could tell, the men who were loyal to her father had fled. She didn't blame them. There were far more bad men in the Nights Watch then good. She didn't see Jon.

"Look what we have here!" He yelled out, making all the mutineers aware of her presence. Her eyes continued to search for Jon. Was he dead? Did he leave her? Her eyes found her father on the floor. He was barely breathing.

"Finish him off." The man said, gesturing to her father. She began to struggle at that point.

"No!" She yelled. The man pressed the knife harder against her neck.

"I'll slit your pretty throat if you keep struggling." Lilly was forced to watch on as Rast approached her injured father, and press a knife against his neck. Her tears were running down her face, as she watch the disgusting animal slit his throat, killing him. The scream of pain that tore through her lips could rival any battle cry.

Something caused the man to let her go, and she fell to her knees screaming for her father. When her knees hit the ground, the earth cracked and shook. She was angry. So angry. She was on her feet and making her way towards the beast who killed him.

Jon POV

He had hit the man who was holding Lilly over the head. Jon had been fighting a man outside when he heard her scream. He was relieved when he saw she was alright, but saw what had caused her scream of pain. The Lord Commander lay in a pool of his own blood. Dead. The ground had begun to shake, he could hear the tree's cracking outside. This was her. The shutters had started to shake. Jon peeked out the window. Masses of snow were tumbling down the mountains and toward the small keep they were in right now. She was calling on some type of storm in her agony. Her eyes were glowing that unnatural, terrifying blue again.

Before he could stop her, Lilly was already moving towards Rast. Many of the men were fleeing, him being one of them. She froze his boots to the ground with a flick of her wrist. He tried to swing at her, but she easily dodged out of the way. Lilly gripped the man's throat, and Jon watched in horror as she froze him. He watched as she sucked the life out of him. Rast had turned into a pale blue corpse within seconds.

"Lilly!" He called out.

Her eyes snapped up to his. She looked near dead inside.

"Lilly." He said again, more softly this time. Lilly's eyes flickered to him, then back to the corpse that used to be Rast. She looked down at her hands and began to shake her head wildly. It only took Jon a few seconds to pull her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to." She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't know I-I could do that, Jon I swear it was an accident-"

"Hush now." He comforted. "I know."

"My father-" She began but her voice cracked. The reality of the situation had come crashing down on her. Jon respected the Lord Commander. He was a good man. Jon felt his loss deeply, but it was nothing compared to how Lilly felt. He could feel her agony in the bond they shared.

"I know." He repeated. "But he must go. A storm or worse is coming down on this place. Can you stop it?"

"I don't even know how to turn on the snows, never mind turn them off." She said shaking her head. Jon nodded pulling her back against him. He stroked her hair soothingly, while trying to come up with a plan. They needed to leave. An avalanche was coming.

Jon held Lilly by the hand and led her to were the horses were being kept. He hoisted her by her hips astride the horse, and swung on after her. He began to urge the horse on away from the keep.

They rode hard, Lilly clang to his waist with her face buried in-between his shoulder blades. The cold winds were chapping his cheeks and making his eyes water. The ice storm was approaching them and quickly. Shards of ice were beginning to rain down around them. A shard struck particularly close to the horse's hooves, startling. It went back on its hind legs, causing Lilly to tumble to the ground. Only moments after, another struck causing Jon to tumble after her.

"You have to ride him out of here." Jon yelled over the storms.

"No!" Lilly yelled, shaking her head and clinging to him.

"He's not fast enough. He can't carry us both. Go!" Jon yelled pointed at the horse.

"No! I won't leave you." Lilly replied shaking her head adamantly.

"We don't have a choice." Jon replied, touching her face gently. He would sacrifice himself for her. Always. But before he had the chance to tell her she had slapped the horse on the rear, causing it to run.

"Run! Go!" She called after it. Jon went to go after it, but he knew at this point it wouldn't matter. Jon looked angry, as if he was about to chastise her.

"I don't want to spend our last moments running." She explained to him. He understood. She wanted to spend their last moments holding each other. He pulled her into his arms, and gently kissed the top of her head. She was staring at their incoming doom, with frightened tears running down her cheeks. He gripped her chin, turning her face towards his.

"Don't look. Look at me." He whispered. "Just me."

She leaned up on her toes, and they kissed. They kissed each other senseless. To the point that nothing else mattered. Only them. There was no pain when the snows engulfed them.

Night King POV

He felt her pain. It was raw and angry. Her pain had made her powerful. Even if it was only just for a moment. He saw how the storm gathered south of his location. He knew it was much too far south for a storm that large to occur naturally. He had felt the temperature drop, the lakes freeze, and the plants die. She was most likely alone and terrified of herself. That blast would have killed everything around her.

Every friend she was traveling with must have been dead.

She had nothing to fear though. By unleashing such raw power, she had hinted to him exactly where she was.

And he was coming to find her.

 **The last scene was based after the last scene in Pompeii. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Please review! My goal is to have 400 reviews by the end on the week. I also want to hear your suggestions on how the story should progress from here. Should Lilly become pregnant? Should the wildings find them? I haven't decided yet. I will use whoever gives me the best suggestion in the story! Also 5 random people who review will be picked to ask any question they want! It can be a spoiler or anything. Please keep reading! Thank you all so much, I am so grateful. I may be struggling personally, but writing gets my mind off things and you all have supported me so much.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone! I am so close to my 400 review goal, please keep up this amazing energy you've all been sending my way. I love all the suggestions I got in regards to what I should do with this story. I am thinking of starting a second and third story! The First one would be the prequel to this story, about how Lilly's mother and father met. The second would be based off the Hades and Persephone myth. It would be an AU, Jon would take the place of Hades and Lilly Persephone. It's something that came to me, much like this story did. If you would like to read any of these please let me know! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks again.**

Lilly POV

Lilly was smiling, she could feel the heat of the sun on her skin through her thin white dress. The sun was shining brightly, warming her shoulders and face. The lake was sparkling and clear, the birds were chirping. It was a place so beautiful she was nearly sure it couldn't be real. She was running through a field of flowers, Jon not far behind. She could feel her messy hair around her shoulders, the flowers she had woven in them slipping out. The sun didn't make her feel uncomfortable, the heat was welcome. She didn't need to wear gloves. She was normal. She was barefoot and she could feel the soil between her toes with each step she took. Jon was chasing her with a wide smile on his face, unguarded. So unlike the smiles he normally wore. She saw Ghost out of the corner of her eye, chasing a bird.

Here they were free. They didn't have to worry about anyone telling them that they couldn't be together. There was no one to call Jon a bastard, or to call her a monster. She could see how this freedom had vastly improved Jon's mood and self-worth. In this place they both knew it was right for them to be together. There was no fear of the future or honor. She smiled wider as this sense of freedom washed over her.

She had turned to see how close he was, but was far closer than she had expected. Jon had snatched her by the waist sending them tumbling to the ground before she could even register what had happened. He tickled her sides relentlessly and she could feel her face turning pink. She felt happy, free. Nothing could ruin this or make this moment any better. Something small knocked Jon off of her. She looked up and saw a sight that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

A little boy was sitting on Jon's chest. He couldn't be older than five name days. His ruffled black curls were tangled with leaves sprinkled throughout. He had Jon's long stern face, yet it was still lit up in a smile. The little boy turned and looked at her. She was shocked to see ice blue eyes. Exact replicas of her own. He was beautiful. The scene was beautiful. Jon had sat up and pulled the little boy into a hug, smiling at her widely.

He must be theirs. Their son. She found herself wanting nothing more than to hold them both. But Lilly was distracted from her happiness when the sun began to cloud over. She looked up at the sky confused. It had been sunny and warm only a moment ago.

She began to see her breath, the lake they sat next to had begun to freeze over. The flowers were dying, then freezing over into clumps of ice. It was unbearably cold. Something was very wrong here. But Jon and her child were still smiling at her.

That's when she noticed a figure emerging from the shadows. Her eyes widened in horror as the figure drew closer, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything to warn Jon or her child from the impending threat, they just sat still smiling at her. As the creature drew closer she could see more and more of its features. Its skin was blue, sinewy and pulled taught over its body. Horns, in the shape of a crown, surround its head. The most striking feature was its haunting, glowing eyes. The monster stared at her, and she back at it. That thing recognized her. Its sadistic smile would be burned into her brain forever. She tried to cry out, but could do nothing as the monster lifted its weapon to strike what she held most dear.

But everything went black at that moment. For that moment, there was nothing.

Then cold. That was the first thing she noticed. It would have had to been extremely cold for her to notice. She could feel the snow surrounding her limbs, making her feel heavy and tired. She wanted to go back to sleep. Wanted to go back to that perfect dream world where she had a son. Where she was completely normal. Where she could be with Jon.

 _Jon_

Her eyes shot open at the thought. She was laying in the snow. If she was cold, she could only imagine what he was feeling. What if he had frozen to death? She couldn't live without him. She strained her neck to search for him, trying to use her soar muscles. Her lungs burned from her sudden labored breathing.

"Jon?" She croaked out. The sound of her voice made her wince. It was rough, her throat was raw from the cold. When she didn't get a response, she began to panic. She pulled herself up, her knees shook and she began to stumble around in search of him.

"Jon!" She cried again. This time louder. There was still no reply.

She wandered for what felt like hours until she saw a mess of curly black hair behind a hill. She stumbled over to him, collapsing on her knees next to him. She rolled him over so she could see his face. He was deathly still.

"Please be alive." She whimpered, pressing her cheek to his chest. She could hear the faint beating underneath his furs. She chocked on a relieved sob, pressing her face against his chest. She was so weak. She supposed there could be worse ways to day. She was with him. She shook him gently, trying to wake him. There was no response.

"I love you, Jon." She whimpered, shaking him again. She had to say it out loud. At least one time, even if he could not truly hear it. When he still didn't respond, she collapsed against his chest. Her energy was completely gone. Her mind faded back into dreams.

Jon POV

Jon gasped as he awoke. His eyes were wide. His first thought was of Lilly. Where she was and if she was safe. He went to sit, but found he was being weighed down by another body. He didn't have the energy to lift it off of him. He struggled to move his hand to touch what was laying on him, and Jon felt familiar soft skin with tangled hair. She was safe in his arms.

"Lilly." He rasped out, shaking her arm gently. She moaned and snuggled further into his chest. She was fine. "Come on now, we need to move."

"Jon?" She whimpered.

"Yes." He said. "We can't stay here. There may be wildlings around, and they'll be searching for something to eat. We will need to find shelter."

She nodded, pushing herself off from his chest. She wobbled a little, but she found her footing eventually. She reached down and grasped his hand to help pull him up as well. Jon needed to lean on her for support, as they slowly began moving throughout the north.

Jon could tell that Lilly was not herself. She wasn't talking much, which was abnormal for her. Usually Jon listened to her talk for endless expanses of time because she was happy to finally have someone to listen to her. She stared off at the horizon silently. Jon didn't blame her. She had watched her father be murdered in front of her eyes. That would take a toll on anyone. Jon remembered the anguish he felt when his father was beheaded. He didn't blame her for getting revenge. He would kill every Lannister he could get his hands on if that meant filling the hole in his heart that was left when his father was killed. He knew that nothing he said could soothe her, so he thought it best not to try. He held her close, and she knew this was his way of comforting her.

They walked on and on. They had passed the devastation of the storm, continuing on into the forest. To Jon's immense relief, Ghost had come bounding through the trees. He was happy to see his Master and his mate. Ghost walk protectively ahead of them, constantly on the lookout for dangers.

After hours of walking through silence, she finally spoke.

"They killed him like an animal." Jon looked up at her in surprise. "He was a good man, and he was killed like an animal. He was one of the few that had honor, and he was murdered because of it. What kind of world do we live in?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't say it." She snapped. "No amount of apologizing will be able to make this go away. My father wouldn't want us to apologize for him, when he isn't even around to hear the words. He didn't like that type of nonsense."

"It's okay to mourn for him Lilly."

"I can't mourn. Not until every single person involved in this is gone." She said clenching her fists. "Is it wrong that I want revenge?"

The last words were a broken whisper.

"No, Lilly." He whispered, thinking of the time when his own father was taken from him. "It's not wrong. But if you kill them all in cold blood, you will be no better than they are. Your father wouldn't have wanted that for you."

"And how do you know what he would have wanted?" She snapped. "Because of them he isn't around to be asked how he would feel."

"I heard him." Jon replied simply.

"What?" She said confused.

"I heard what he made you promise." He replied. "To be good. To be kind. You aren't a murderer."

At the mention of her father's promise she broke down. She would have collapsed onto the cold ground if Jon had not been quick enough to catch her in his arms. She sobbed. For a very long time. She cried about how it wasn't fair. How it was her fault. How she should have done more to save him. All Jon could do was hush her, stroke her hair, and rock her back and forth.

"How can you still want to be with me after what I did to that man?" She whispered quietly. He could tell she was terrified of his response. He honestly couldn't tell her why he wasn't afraid of her. Jon knew she didn't have the capacity to hurt him. What she did to Rast was raw anger and emotion. He knew it wasn't really her.

"I would have done the same to those who murdered my father." He replied.

"I'm a monster." She whimpered, shaking her head. Jon froze. He grew angry. The terrible men who killed her father, were making her believe she was a murderer.

Jon gripped her chin painfully tight, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You are not a monster, Lilly. Those men were murderers. I will not hear you saying such things again. Do you understand?"

She nodded mutely. He gripped harder.

"I said, do you understand?" His eyes were so grey, they bordered black. She couldn't think that about herself. She was far to good to allow that filth to affect her opinion of herself. He was fiercely protective of her. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, not even negative thoughts that come from her own mind. He realized that this need to protect her made him aggressive, but he knew that she understood.

"Yes." She whispered. She had that look in her eyes. The one that told him that she wanted him. They couldn't have at it. They were both far to weakHe was going to let her go, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. "Please make me forget." She mumbled the words against his lips. Their lips were cold and chapped, but it didn't stop them from gripping at each other with a fierce need. He had grabbed her hips and began to kiss her back, when Ghost began to whine.

"What is it boy?" Jon said cautiously. Ghost bumped his back, pushing him forward. Jon furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What are you doing?"

"He's trying to show you something!" Lilly exclaimed. "He did this with me, when he was trying to get me to be near you."

"He did that?" Jon said, looking to the white beast with a small smile on his lips. He would have to thank Ghost later.

"Never mind that!" She said. "Show us what you found."

Ghost immediately started trotting forward with Jon and Lilly following behind. Ghost led them through the trees and into a clearing. He led them to what appeared to be a wildling settlement. There was a cabin, a fire pit, and a small stable. It appeared to be abandoned.

Jon and Ghost circled the area to be certain, and sure enough the cabin looked as if it had been abandoned for months. They could make a home here. Just the two of them and Ghost.

"This may be our fresh start, Jon." Lilly said looking at him. She felt hope.

 **Thank you again for all of your support. I can't thank you enough. I got a few questions asking if I meant to make the mutiny happen sooner, and I did! I knew that it was supposed to happen later, I just didn't see that fitting my story quit like I needed it to. The winner of the last updates review thingy is: laurabambyjones, HermioneandMarcus, Calliope's Scribe, nzOptimist, and RoyalsWeeknd. Feel free to PM me and ask me any question you want!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my goodness we made it to 400 reviews! I can't believe it, I am so happy right now. I have worked so hard on the story into see it start to pay off is amazing. I never thought that I was a good writer, and to see my work get so much attention warms my heart to no end! I think that my next goal for reviews is 420! I hope to reach that within the next few days. I still haven't decided if I want to write the Hades Persephone story, so please let me know your opinions! Question: Do you think Jon should tell Lilly he loves her in a time of danger and stress or in a tender moment?**

 **Lilly POV**

It took Lilly weeks to get back to something that was considered somewhat normal. She felt the loss of her father heavily. Often blaming herself, she would lie awake at night thinking of what she could have done differently in order to have saved him. She wanted to blame herself. She did blame herself. She wanted to blame Jon. But she couldn't, she knew that nothing in the world could have kept them apart. Lilly knew that fate wanted them to be together, so there was nothing that she could do to change it. She wouldn't have changed anything even if she knew where it would've led them. She was selfish, she knew this. She hated herself for knowing that she would allow herself to sacrifice her father in order to be with John.

Jon had done his best to comfort her, holding her close at night and whispering words of comfort to her. But almost nothing he said would do anything to heal the hole that was left in her heart. A big black gaping hole. A hole with jagged edges that she felt being typed up and every time she breathed. The tears would slip down her cheeks in silence. She could see the guilt in Jon's eyes as well. He blamed himself for the fate that befell the Lord Commander. Jon hadn't touched her since that night in the woods. He held her when she awoke from a nightmare. But that was all. He was weary of himself.

But as all things do, the pain and bitterness faded with time.

The nightmares eventually faded. But the memories did not. She would keep her father's memory locked in her heart for the rest of her days. But she knew he wouldn't want her to wallow in despair for the rest of her days. So she tried to distract herself.

Jon and Lilly had found themselves shelter in the abandoned wildling settlement. Lilly wanted to make that shelter into a home. They had been hoping to get away, to run from honor and responsibility to start a life together on their own. They got what they wished for, even though it was in a slightly different form than they had imagined. This was their chance. She had paid dearly to get the chance to love him freely, and now that she had it she would make the most of it. They would be happy.

She had begun by dusting and cleaning all the spider webs from the corners. Lilly had thoroughly debugged the place in one day, an accomplishment she found herself very proud of. Everything had been covered in a thin layer of dust, making her wonder how long this place had been abandoned for. Lilly also had searched through the chests and cupboards in the home, finding assortments of fabric, furs, pots, pans, knives, and many other different household items. She was realizing that they could actually live here and be happy. Completely self-sufficient. Lilly wanted to show Jon that she could be a good wife. So she worked every day to surprise him.

She had finally been able to get rid of the baggy men's clothing she had worn once she found the fabric. She had sewn herself a simply white dress with no sleeves. The dress had slits up her to her hips, just like Jon had shown her so she could move easily. She was excited for Jon to come home so she could show him.

Jon was often out hunting, they had found a bow in the abandoned cabin. He would come back with small birds. Lilly busied herself with cleaning and trying to create somewhere they could live long term. Jon was often so tired, and it so late that he wouldn't notice the changes she had made during the day. Lilly was happy for this because she wanted him to be surprised when it was all completed.

She had made a fire within their cabins fire pit, the crackling luring her to sleep. Jon was still not home, and it was dark. It was very peculiar. She began to ready a new bed for them, placing furs on the ground near the fire. They were soft and comfortable. She lay on her side, curling up into a small ball, falling asleep.

Jon POV

Jon ran with Ghost at his heels through the forest. He allowed the leave to crunch under his feet and the chilly wind whip his face. He worried for Lilly. He worried that he wouldn't catch enough food to feed the two of them. But Ghost made things easier. The beast could easily sniff out birds and rabbits. But it would often take all day, forcing him to leave Lilly by herself. He would come back exhausted, only having the energy to eat and pull her up against him to sleep.

Ghost stopped quickly, standing on alert towards the tree line. Jon saw a massive elk come forward through the trees. This could feed them for days. He would be able to stay at home with her and hold her.

He was about to let his arrow loose when he saw the remnants of a fire in the snows. Fire. That meant someone else was out here. His first thought after that was Lilly. If someone was out here, he had left her unattended in their cabin. She would be defenseless and alone. He knew realistically he didn't have much to worry about. He had seen the extent of her powers when truly provoked. She was a force to be reckoned with. But that didn't mean the blood in his veins didn't run cold. These were Wildlings. They wouldn't take mercy on her because she was a defenseless girl. That is something that would probably give them joy as they tormented her.

He sprinted home with Ghost following on his heels. He would make it in time. He would not fail her. Not again. When he arrived, everything was quiet.

"Lilly!" He called out. She didn't respond. "Look around Ghost. Has anyone been here?"

The great wolf sniffed the air, and returned to looking unalarmed. Jon rushed into the cabin to see Lilly sleeping on the floor. She looked like an angel sprawled out in the fire light. The dress she was wearing was new and white. Like the one she was wearing when he first saw her. The material with cut up to her hips, revealing her smooth ivory legs. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her relaxed face in the fire light. He shrugged the bow off his shoulder, and dropped the sword from his belt to the ground.

He fell on his knees next to her, unable to resist touching her. It had been so long. He had denied himself to give her the space she need to heal. But he couldn't any longer. She looked like she was made for him, her deep breaths and slight flush made her even more irresistible. He slowly ran his hand up her leg, rubbing her thigh with his palms. He lost his self-control when she moaned in her sleep.

Lilly POV.

After a few hours during the night she felt herself wake. Her heart jumped to her throat when she felt a weight rest heavily on top of her. Her eyes opened and she saw him, his hair in disarray, and his eyes dark and full of lust as he loomed over her.

He was positioned above her, between her legs as his arms hooked at the backs of her knees, spreading her open. She gasped as his demanding lips pressed warm drawn out kisses on her forehead and neck. He pressed up against her, as he pushed her new dress up to her waist.

"Jon?" she whispered.

He made a grunting noise as he thrust inside her. Lilly cried out in surprise as he stilled inside her. He was so large and it had been so long. She tightened around him immediately, nearly climaxing from his initial thrust. She always forgot how amazing it felt.

He waited for her body to adjust to him, rocking his hips in shallow thrusts impatiently. When she stopped feeling the small pain, she began to meet his thrusts as she held onto him, tightening her thighs around his hips as he pumped into her.

There was no steady motion, and she could not even predict his next push inside her. It was desperate, erratic, and passionate. But she could tell something was off. Something was wrong with him. He was different with her, more aggressive than she'd seen him in weeks. More passionate.

"Tell me your mine." He growled as he dug his fingers into her thighs to pull her even closer to him. He was already deeper in her than she thought possible.

Lilly cried out, digging her nails into his back. He was everywhere. How could he even consider her not being his a possibility.

 _"_ Please tell me your mine." he begged again, pumping into her even harder.

"I-" A hard thrust interrupted her. She cried out in pleasure. She didn't think she even had the ability to form words _._

"Your mine." he started to place kisses all over her neck before he whispered it into her ear again. He had yanked the dress that covered her shoulders away from her body. The bite mark on her neck tingled under his gaze.

"Mine."

He bit into her neck, releasing himself inside her. She allowed him to lean his full weight on her, and ran her fingers through his matted curls. She was still buzzing from their rushed love making.

Minutes later, the grip on her hips tightened again and she felt him harden inside her again.

"One more time," he begged, and he surged inside her. Lilly gasped. "Please, Lilly. One more time."

His voice sounded so desperate, sounded like that little boy she would sometimes see in him.

Whatever he wanted, she would do. Whatever he asked for, she would give. Each thrust of his hips hurt, and it created such exquisite pain that she pushed his head off her shoulder and raised it to meet her eyes.

"I am yours." She moaned. "Truly and completely."

Jon's movements grew faster and faster, as her thighs started to scream. "Tell me." When she didn't respond, he gripped her chin, pulling her harshly to look him in the eyes.

"Again _,_ " he demanded.

"I'm yours Jon!" She moaned out, her back arching of the ground.

Deeper, he thrust. The friction between their bodies and the fire is what kept them warm. She gripped his hair, clinging as closely as she could.

"Jon." she pleaded, so close, her body seeking that bliss she knew only he could give her.

"Again," he demanded, stopping halfway inside her as he waited for it.

She arched up, begging him with her body to keep going. It hurt and she savored itso so much.

"I'm yours!" she said in a rush. Above her, he stiffened, and his head fell against her forehead.

Her world exploded as he poured himself inside her again. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as her walls tightened around him, and he pumped a couple more times before collapsing again, this time rolling on to his back and pulling her with him so that her face rested against his chest.

They stared into each other's eyes, kissing lazily into the early hours of the morning. She was amazed at how they hungered for one another, even after stating themselves three or four times. She loved him. She knew they would find happiness together in the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading. I want to know all of your suggestions so please let me know things that you want to see happen in the next few chapters. I always take your suggestions into consideration when I'm writing. I love picking your brains because you all often inspire me. Personal Update: Life is getting a little better. I am so thankful for all of you who message me or left kind words in the reviews encouraging me during this hard time in my life. All of you have offered me so much valuable advice, I cannot thank you enough. I am looking forward to what you all have to say. My goal by the end of the week is to have 450 reviews. Please leave your suggestions on how you think Jon should tell Lilly he loves her. When do you think she should find out about her true parentage? And do you think that they should be married. Let me know what you think!**

"Wake up."

Jon was slowly coming out of his slumber. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. For the past few weeks he had been waking up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning. But not this last night. He doesn't remember falling asleep. He lazily opened his eyes to see Lilly hovering over him. Beautiful, innocent Lilly. Her hair was hanging around her face, her lips swollen from their altercations the night before. She looked extremely desirable. She was straddling him, something he was painfully aware of because of how his morning arousal was brushing against him. It didn't help that she was still naked from the night before.

"If you do not leave soon, you won't have time to hunt today." She said. Jon just hummed back, his hands slowly making his ways to her hips. He griped them, pulling her down against him. She gasped when she felt how much he wanted her.

"You've had enough you silly man!" She said, squirming off of him. She quickly put her dress on, so her nudity would not tempt him any further. "At least give me a few hours rest."

"You ask too much of me." He said seriously. The look she threw at him was enough to make him smile. Jon rose, putting on his boots and furs. He gathered his weapons, preparing for a day out in the forest.

"I made you lunch." She whispered, handing his a small bundle of food. He accepted, but yanked her to him for a quick passionate kiss.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to her.

"I'll count the moments until you return to me." She said smiling.

"Then I will be sure you do not have to count for long." He replied, closing the door behind him.

The days were getting colder. He wanted to be sure that they had enough food to last themselves the winter. He was sure that they would be fine in a few weeks. If not he may have to have them move further South. He was glad he did not have to worry about Lilly freezing to death if he left her at home for too long.

But he did worry for her safety. Often. Jon didn't want to leave her alone any longer then necessary. He had no idea who or what was lurking about. But they needed the food. He couldn't allow them to starve because of his overactive imagination.

 _A few hours later._

Jon had caught a few rabbits with his bow. After the fifth, he determined it would be a good time to rest. A good time to eat his lunch. He had chosen a cavern, well hidden from the outside world. Even though Ghost had sniffed around, he was not entirely convinced there was no one out here. It was far better to be safe than sorry.

He was biting into a bit of meat Lilly had packed him when he heard what sounded like footsteps. The cold was growing at an immeasurable rate as well. He could see the trees dying, see the water freezing. What could this mean? He had only seen such unusual weather patterns when Lilly was angry. He-

 _Wait_.

When Lilly was angry. When Lilly used her powers. The powers that she inherited from her… Father. Her real father. He needed to get back to her. And quickly. If the Night's King found her… He would not allow it. He had sworn to the Lord Commander he would protect her from that fate. The sound of footsteps came closer, stopping on the other side of the stone wall he was hidden behind. He could feel the power radiating over whatever was on the other side of the wall. An aura of dread and hopelessness washed over him.

Jon gripped his sword so tightly he was sure all the blood left them. But the figure continued his march on. Jon waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps to exhale. He emerged, thinking of only how he needed to return to Lilly. How he needed to protect her. Jon had begun running towards their home, silently dipped and jumper over branches and bushes.

He should have been playing closer attention. He turned a corner bounding directly into something hard and cold. Very cold. The force had knocked him to the ground.

Jon slowly looked up from his position on the ground. He began at legs thick as tree trunks, armor blacker than night, to a face that was whiter than snow. Jon's mouth dropped open in fear.

This was the Night's King. He was sure of it. Why the monster was out here alone he had no idea. He looked like a man whose flesh had been rotted by ice. But the eyes. He had no doubt now that Lilly was related to this monster. Its eyes glowed, an unearthly ice blue. The White Walker was about to raise its sword when Jon saw how something had caught his eye.

Jon followed its eyes to his chest. The snowflake necklace Lilly had given him to wear for luck all those months ago. It was hanging out of his cloak, reflecting in the sunlight. The Night's King looked completely shocked, staring at it with pain filled eyes. So much pain. Jon could almost sympathize with it.

Almost. He valued his life far too much to stay any longer. Jon jumped to his feet, leaving the shocked monster in his wake. He was going to get Lilly and take her as far South as possible. They would live in Dorne, were snow was impossible. But something ate away in his gut. The knowledge that no matter where they ran to, this threat would not disappear. Jon didn't like the idea of staying behind and doing nothing.

He ran. He approached the cabin quickly, but saw smoke peering up from the tree line. He ran harder.

"Lilly!" Jon called out in a panicked voice.

He burst into the clearing to find the home they had been building up in flames. He stared in horror. He disregarded his own safety, sprinting towards the burning mass. Lilly was inside. He was not going to allow his love to be burned to a crisp. As he grew closer the house collapsed in on itself, causing Jon to fall to his knees. She couldn't have been inside. He would have felt her pain.

Jon didn't notice anyone come up behind him. There was pain. Then it was dark.

 _Later_

Jon was awoken to cold water being poured on his face. So much different than soft gentle Lilly in his lap, easing him from his dreams. He sputtered, sitting up. He saw what appeared to be warriors in different animal furs surrounding him. Wildlings.

"What do we got here?" A feminine voice asked. He turned to see a tall, lanky women with bright red hair staring at him. He recognized the tone of her voice as attempted seduction. He was repulsed. The thought of another women touching him made him want to vomit. He wanted his Lilly. This women was nothing like Lilly. "Pretty Lad."

"A crow." A man said in disgust.

She kneeled in front of him, cocking her head to the side. "What's your name crow? Come now don't be shy."

"Jon Snow."

"You are the prettiest crow I've ever seen Jon Snow. Ladies must claw each other's eyes out to get naked with you." She said, attempting to touch him. He stiffened, attempting to back away. At that point, he noticed that his wrists were bound.

"I'm not interested." He said seriously.

"We'll see about that."

"I don't think-"

"Enough!" A man interrupted. "Mance will be interested in talking to the prisoners."

 _Prisoners._ Jon's heart hoped that it was Lilly. He would know where she was. She wouldn't be safe, but at least it wouldn't be this unknown eating away at his gut. He craned his head to search but saw a man's body, with a bag over their head.

"The Halfhand might be glad of some company."

Sure enough, when they removed the sack over the man's head, it proved to be the half hand. He was a legend amount the brothers of the Night's Watch. It was said that he even survived a winter out in the storms. He looked at Jon and seemed to recognize his Stark features and black furs. Jon was yanked to his feet and given a rough shove.

"Move!"

And they did. They began a walk that seemed to stretch for miles. Thankfully, the awful wildling women had left him alone so far. He had no idea where they were heading, where Lilly was, or what was going on.

"Boy." The half hand whispered walking beside me. Jon looked up at him. "Which Castle are you from?"

"Castle Black."

"Your position?"

"The Lord Commanders Steward." Jon replied.

"Good." He said. "The Lord Commander thought highly of you. And you're a Stark. We will need a man with honor on the inside of their forces."

"What are you talking about-"

"I have a plan boy." He said quickly. "You will infiltrate them. Earn their trust. We need to know why and where they are gathering if we are to fight them. They'll never trust me."

"What are we to do?" Jon asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." The older man said.

They continued walking in silence. But Jon's silence was eventually interrupted by that women.

"We should be there by sun down. Should be a fun night for you. Mance knows how to make Crow stew." She taunted him, smacking him on the head with his own sword. "If you know what to say you might just make it through the night." Smack. "Not talking is not the way to go." Smack.

"Careful with that. You might cut yourself." Jon replied irritated. When she went to smack him again, he ducked out of the way. "Never swung a sword before have you. You look like a baby with a rattle." He sneered at her. The other men seemed to have become distracted by the scene she was making. They did not notice the halfhand reach for a sword.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the old man was charging towards Jon. Jon was shocked to say the least. He had no idea what he had done to encourage such wrath from him. Jon was barely fast enough to dodge out of the way because he was bound.

"Enough of that." One man yelled.

"Stop!" Jon said, dodging another blow.

"Why traitor?" The Halfhand seethed. "So you can give Mance Rayder an invitation to Castle Black?"

"Let them Fight!" The man in charge said. At those words, a weapon was dropped beside his head. Jon didn't want to fight him. But he was given no choice as his sword kept raining down on him. The old man was very good. Jon was barely fast enough to dodge and block his blows. But Jon wasn't truly fighting back. He had no desire to hurt this man.

"That's it?" He continued to taunt. "That's what you can do? You little shit."

Jon put more effort into it them. Swinging harder. Faster.

"Did your traitor father teach you that?" He said, swinging at Jon. "Or was it your whore mother?"

Something inside Jon snapped. He did not take well to being reminded he had no idea what his mother was. Who his mother was. He did not take kindly to someone questioning the honor of his father. A man that Jon had idolized since birth. Jon knocked the sword from the older man's hand. He looked into his eyes, only to see that the old man was at peace. This was the signal. He said it must be Jon, because they wouldn't trust him. The old man expected Jon to kill him.

The old man looked at him encouragingly. And Jon did was what asked of him, shoving Long Claw through his heart.

"We are the watchers on the wall." He said meaningfully, as he took his last breath and fell to the ground.

"You can tell Mance that's the man who killed Qhorin Halfhand." The red head said, shock evident on her face. The leader of the group walked up to him, cutting his hands free of his bonds.

"Burn the body." He said. "You don't want this one coming back for ya."

"Come along, Jon Snow." The girl said. "Time to meet the King beyond the wall."

She began to push him towards what looked like a cliff. When they approached, he looked down to see thousands and thousands of tents lined up. This camp of wildlings stretched to the horizons. How did the Night's Watch have no idea that this was going on under their very nose? They began to descend the hill, Jon was careful to watch his steps. His thoughts drifted to Lilly. He knew she didn't burn. He would have felt it. But he had no idea where she was or what happened to her. His biggest fear was that her father found her. Perhaps being taken to wildlings wasn't such a bad thing. They had a large army. Perhaps large enough to fit the white walkers.

They entered the camp and Jon was in awe. He couldn't believe how so many could come together and live in harmony. That moment was cut short by a sharp pain in his head. The wilding children were throwing stones at him and calling him a crow.

The ground began to shake as a huge leg stepped over them. A giant. He was large, carrying a stack of logs over his shoulder as if they weighed nothing. He thought that giants were only stories that Old Nan told him before bed. He was starting to believe that all the old stories were nothing short of true.

"First time you've seen a giant, Jon Snow?" The red head said, sneaking up close behind him.  
"Don't stare for too long. They're shy. When they stop being shy, they get angry. And when they get angry I've seen them pound a man into the ground, like a hammer on a nail." She said this as the giant was nailing a tree trunk into the ground with his fist.

"You know it's rude not asking a ladies name." She said, walking behind him as they approached a large tent.

"I have no interest in learning your name." He replied back. Jon couldn't even begin to fathom why this girl thought he would be interested in her. She was nothing compared to Lilly. Absolutely nothing. No women could compare to her in looks, body, brain, or soul. He would laugh in the face of any girl who tried to compare themselves to her.

They had entered a large tent in which two men were sitting.

"I smell a crow." Said one man, rising from his chair. The man was huge. Easily one of the largest and most muscled men Jon had ever seen. He had red hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw. He looked like he could snap Jon in half with a flick of his finger.

"We killed his friend. Burned his home. Figured we could question this one." The man that was in charge said, pushing Jon forward.

"What do we want with a baby crow?" The massive man said.

"This baby killed the Halfhand." Said eagerly. "He could be one of us."

"That Halfhand cunt killed friends of mine." Said the large man approaching Jon. He looked down at him, disbelief in his eyes. "Friends twice your size."

"My father told me fall just as quick as little ones if you put a sword through their hearts." Jon said. Judging a man on his size was not wise.

"Plenty of little men have tried to put their sword through my heart. And there are plenty little skeletons buried in the woods." He said raising an eyebrow at him. "What's your name boy?"

"Jon Snow." At that moment Jon realized that he must be talking to the king beyond the wall. He dropped to his knee, bowing his head in respect. "Your grace."

"Your grace?" The man said, looking both confused and amused. "Ya here that? You better kneel every time I fart."

"Stand boy." Another man said, approaching from the back of the tent. "We don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall."

"So. Your Ned Starks bastard. Thank you for the gift lord of bones you can leave us." He said gesturing to the man who brought Jon here. He also motioned for the red head to leave. "The girl likes ya. Ya like her back Snow? That why you want to join us?"

"No I do not like her back." Jon spat out, his teeth clenched.

"Don't panic boy. This isn't the Nights Watch were we make you swear off girls."

"That's not it." Jon said confused.

"This chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane." He said gesturing to the large redheaded man.

"Can't believe this _pup_ killed the half hand." Tormund said, spitting each word as if it were poison.

"He was our enemy. And I'm glad he's dead. He was my brother once. Back when he had a whole hand. What were you doing with him?" The man questioned.

"The Lord Commander sent me to the half hand for seasoning." Jon lied. He did not want these savages to know about Lilly if they did not already. He didn't need a colorful imagination to think of all the terrible things that could happen to her in a wildling camp.

"Why?" He asked.

"He wants me to lead one day." Jon replied, repeating the words Lilly had told him so long ago.

"Lead." The man scoffed. "Now you're a traitor. Kneeling before the King beyond the Wall."

"If I'm a traitor than you are to." Jon snapped back.

"Why do you want to join us Jon Snow?" The man asked, his eyebrows still raised. It was like he was trying to dare Jon to lie to him.

"I want to be free." Jon said. That had to be the most convincing response.

"No. I don't think so." The man laughed at Jon's lie. "I think what you want most is to be a hero. I'll ask you one more time. Why do you want to join us?"

"We stopped at Crasters keep on the way North. I saw-"

"You saw what?" He implored Jon to continue.

"I saw Craster take his own baby boy and leave it in the woods. I saw what took it." Jon said. Not a lie entirely. He did see that.

"You're telling me you saw one of them? Why would that make you desert your brothers?"

"Because when I told the Lord Commander, he already knew. Thousands of years of years ago the first men battled the white walkers and defeated them. I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Did I come to the right place?" Jon said.

"You're lying boy." He repeated.

"What-"

"We found something in the woods. Something I think is very precious to you." Jon's heart had dropped into his stomach at those words. The man gestured towards a man, who pulled a struggling women into the room.

"Lilly!" He yelled, trying to lunge for her. But he was restrained. He took in her disheveled appearance. She must have been inside for the fire. Her dress was covered in soot and dirt, staining the white fabric black and grey. Her hair was matted, her eyes wet from tears, and her face was covered in dirt. The second she saw him he could see the relief and need to be near his surface in her eyes.

"Jon!" She cried out, struggling to get to him. How did they know that she was his? Why did they take her? Were they the ones that burned the cottage to the ground? All these questions were fresh in Jon's mind.

"How did you-"

"She started crying for you as soon as we found her." He said waving his hand. "Now boy, you're going to tell me the real reason you would want to join us."

Jon looked to her, then at the ground. He knew he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"The Lord Commander was her father." Jon whispered. "He hid her away in a tower at Castle Black, she hadn't seen a man in years. The Lord Commander made me his steward. When I moved into the tower it didn't take long for us to come across each other. My brother started a war to avenge my father, but I couldn't help him because of my vows. I couldn't have her because of my vows. So I took a horse from the stable and ran away with her in the middle of the night. But it wasn't long before we were caught. Long story short, we ended up in the cabin in the woods. Happy. But I was out hunting. I left her at home to go catch dinner. I saw one of them on my hunt. I came back to our home in flames. But I realize now living on our own in the woods will do nothing to save her from the real enemy."

"You want to join us to protect your women?" The man asked surprised.

"Yes." Jon said truthfully.

"You're lying." He said, his eyes narrowing. "A Stark would never forsake his honor for a women."

"I'm not a Stark." Jon replied. For once in his life he was proud to say those words. He was Lilly's and he would do anything to protect her.

"No. I suppose you're not. But there is one way to know for sure." He said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked confused.

"Kill them." The man said simply. The men in the room drew their swords and began to approach them. But they both began struggling. Not to fight death. But to protect each other. They both fought to get close to the other. The man holding Lilly had grabbed a handful of her hair, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Lilly! Don't touch her." Jon said thrashing in the grip of a large wildling.

"Stop." The man said, lifting his hand. "He isn't lying. The boy really did forsake his vows for the girl."

"How can you be sure?" Tormund asked.

"He didn't beg for his own life. He fought to save the girl." He said nodding in her direction. "Lilly. That's your name wasn't it?"

He was asking her kindly. This surprised Jon, even though he supposed it shouldn't. Men would be kind to her because she gave off an aura of innocence and goodness. It also helped that she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Yes." She said timidly.

"You don't need to fear me girl." He said. "No harm will come to you from me."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are named after the flower?" He asked.

"I suppose." She replied.

"And such a pretty flower you are." He said kindly. He did not look at her with hunger most men did. It was in a fatherly way. "Make sure the crow and his little flower have a tent and somet


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and suggestions. I am unsure as of yet how I am going to go with Lilly and Jon's time with the wildlings. I look forward to hearing your suggestions! Many people have suggested that Mance should marry them. I really love this idea and would have never thought of it on my own without you all! I always get so excited when I get an email telling me that I have a new review. Please leave me reviews, even if they are only a few words. I truly do appreciate every single one and they motivate me to write even more. There is no such thing to me as someone who reviews to much! Reread the first chapter before you read this one ;)**

Lilly POV

She supposed she didn't really fear the wildlings as much as she should have. They had dragged her from the cottage by her hair, not hesitating to burn it to the ground. She would have shed tears if she could have thought of anything besides Jon. She had worried so much for him, thinking that they had found him in the forest and killed him already. She couldn't begin to explain the relief she felt when she saw him in the wildlings tent.

The men she had identified as the King beyond the wall had ordered for her and Jon to be given food and a place to rest.

"Cut their bounds." The king ordered. The large red headed man cut hers, the heavy ropes falling to the ground. She rubbed her wrists tenderly, the skin was inflamed from where the ropes had rubbed against her skin.

"Thank you." Jon said.

"You will earn your keep boy. You will help cut fire wood with some of the men in the forest. The little flower will help care for the children while the spearwives are out hunting." He said seriously. "Tormund, lead them to an empty tent. Near yours so nobody gets any ideas of killing the crow and taking his pretty wife."

"We're not married, sir." Lilly said quietly.

"Maybe not by your southern rules. But here in the North you would be considered him wife." He said with a small smile.

"How?" Her interest had been peaked.

"If a man in the North sees a women he wants, he must steal her. Take her away in the middle of the night, far from her family and far from her home. To prove that he can care for her. That he was strong enough." He explained the tradition to Lilly, who listened with wide eyes. She was always a sucker for a good story or new knowledge. She would always stop to listen. This was all so new to her, she couldn't help but be curious. She looked over to Jon and smiled. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Come." Tormund said, gesturing to the exit. Jon held onto Lilly's hand as she walked out into the cold. The wildlings were hard at work, preparing for war and to fight the coming winter winds. Lilly couldn't help but smile. There were children running around, men laughing, and women sewing. It was so lively. These people were happy with what they had, with no desire to gain more. It was refreshing.

They all eyed Jon with disdain, but when they saw how their hands were joined their eyes softened. They assumed their situation. That they were star crossed lovers who fled from the Night's Watch because of their forbidden passions for one another.

They continued walking when a little boy stepped out in front of her. He had brown eyes and thick curly hair. His tiny body was wrapped up in furs. She noticed him when he tugged on her dress to get attention. She kneeled down beside him, and he pulled out a winter rose. Lilly's smile widened as she kneeled in front of him.

"Is this for me?" She asked gently.

"Mhm." The little boy responded, extending the flower further towards her. She took the stem between her fingers, tucking it behind her ear and into her long auburn hair.

"I'll keep it with me always." She said smiling at him. The boy turned to who Lilly could only assume was his mother with a large smile on his face and scurried off. She wondered if that was going to be one of the young ones she was to watch after. She was very excited about her assignment. She would be around children, even when Jon wasn't around. It was such a change from being alone all the time.

"Looks like you already have admirers." Tormund said, his hearty laugh seemed to bounce off the mountains. "Better keep a close eye on her Jon Snow."

The corners of Jon's lips tilted up into a smile, one that only she would recognize. She stood, twining her fingers in his. They were about to continue their walk when Lilly heard someone yelling. She had paused in her steps, looking around.

"Mesenya!" She heard it more clearly this time. She had turned to see a women running towards her. She had long auburn hair, twisted back away from her face with wide soft brown eyes. She caused a familiar ache to spread in Lilly's heart. It was like she knew this women. Soft lines were on her face, indicating that she had aged. What was most notable about her was a large scar that marred the side of her face. It looked like someone had burned a hand print into her skin.

"Mesenya!" Before Lilly had the chance to respond the women had thrown herself into her arms. "We feared we would never see you again! When that monster took you, I was sure you would die freezing and alone. How did you do it? How did you escape?"

Lilly was frozen in time for a moment. She had no idea how to respond to this women because she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered. "That isn't my name."

The women pulled back almost immediately, examining her closely. She was whispering to herself how it was impossible Lilly wasn't this "Mesenya" because she looked just like her. But the women's examination halted when she looked Lilly in the eyes.

"Your eyes… Just like his." She whispered, the fear evident in her voice. She was reaching towards Lilly's cheek with her bare hand. When her skin grazed Lilly's, she yanked her hand back cradling it to her chest. Lilly had burned her. That's when the realization was truly formed in the women's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked confused.

"How old are you girl?" The women snapped. Her tone had changed from warm and inviting, to icy cold. This women looked at her as if she murdered her dog.

"Seventeen." She whispered. At the admission, the women's eyes went wide.

"You are the spawn of that thing. That monster!" The women said, beginning to advance on Lilly. "What of your mother? Where is she? Does he still have her?"

Jon had advanced as well, Lilly had backed up straight into his protective arms. She hid in them. She felt safe here, away from that women's accusing eyes. Jon was glaring at the women, who was still questioning Lilly about her mother.

"My mother… I never met her." Lilly said, looking up from Jon's chest. "She died in childbirth when I was born. That is all I know about her. I have no idea."

"You little monster. You ripped your way out of her." She said, lunging for Lilly. "You will be as cold and as cruel as your father!"

Jon had pulled her out of the way before the women could truly harm her. But by that point, the rest of the camp had been watching. Tormund had to physically restrain the women, who was fighting to attack Lilly.

"My father was a great man!" Lilly said angrily. "The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch-"

"Your father was the Night's King!" She said venomously. "The leader of The Others that haunt our steps."

"You're lying!"

"Enough!" Tormund yelled. "You will go back to your work, women! You will leave the little flower alone. She is under my protection, as well as the crows. Try anything funny, and I'll gut you like a pig."

"But-"

"I said that's enough!"

"Fine." She shot venomously, shoving him away. "But when that thing shows its true colors, I will tell you all I told you so! She may be as lovely as a flower, but you'll all see. My little sister learned the hard way what a curse beauty can be, when she attracted this demons father. Just like all of you will learn. She will be as deadly as winter."

The women stalked off into the hills.

"Wildling women are psychotic." Tormund said, sighing. "Don't pay mind to her girl. This will be forgotten before sun down. But we have arrived."

Lilly wasn't sure she would be able to forget that mad women's ramblings. Tormund gestured to a small fur tent at the edge of camp. It would be perfect for the two of them. Small and intimate.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'll leave you two." He said, turning and walking away. Lilly entered the tent first. She noticed a pile of furs in the center of the room, a fire pit towards the edge. It was perfect for the two of them. She had always preferred making love on a pile of furs than an actual bed because it was how he took her the first time. The tent was warm and inviting. She would never admit out loud she was frightened of the possibility that Wildlings slept on the skins of men they've killed and eaten.

"Can you believe that women?" Lilly huffed, sitting down on the furs. She ran her fingers through their softness, still shifting through the even that just happened in her mind.

"No." Jon said quietly. He hadn't said much at all since that women had tried attacking her. Did he believe her? Would Jon, who knew her better than anyone, think that she was the monster that women had described.

"What is it Jon?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to falsely assure her.

"You don't actually believe the nonsense that women was spewing do you?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Of course not." He said, pulling her into his lap. "I'm just worried that the others will believe her. That you'll be hurt when I'm not here to protect you."

"Don't worry so much." She smiled. "What kind of fool would believe a story such as that? Those things can't breed! That women must have hit her head on something when she was a child."

"Yes. Only a fool would believe that." Jon said smiling.

"Do you think we'll be able to make a life here, Jon?" She said, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. She was afraid. This was a huge change from what she was used to. Even what he was used to.

"I can live a life anywhere, so long as you are with me." He said smiling.

 **Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! I know this chapter was short, but I will make it up to you next time. Please please review favorite and follow! It gives me the motivation to continue writing. I have some special shout outs this update!**

 **Alice Williams: Thank you so much for your suggestions. I truly appreciate that you took the time to tell me. I think that I will have Mance marry them sometime in the future! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **nzOptimist: Thank you for your review! I am deff going to have Mance marry them! I appreciate all of your recommendations, please keep them coming. I read every single one of them.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much for sticking with my story. You have read and reviewed faithfully since the very beginning. I think that after this incident, the wildlings will be a little wary of her at first. I guess we'll see how it progresses.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your patience. I was getting into the swing of school and trying to knock out a lot of the big tasks that I have for the school year. I look forward to hearing from you all again! Thank you all for the suggestions again, you give me so much inspiration. Almost 460 reviews! I am going to have a very optimistic goal for this chapter. I would like to reach 500 reviews before next Thursday! Please leave me your thoughts, even if you only say great chapter! I love reading all the wonderful things that you have to say. One question I get a lot is that if I update on certain days. I do not! I update whenever life gives me a chance to. Again thank you, please continue to review, follow, and favorite. If you all want to see real life Lilly, her Instagram is shannabanna24!**

Lilly POV.

Living with the wildlings was nowhere near as terrible as she thought it would be. Yes, they were a little wild. They may not have any table manners and speak like sailors, but she had expected that. But she hadn't expected how fiercely they protected their own. How care free they could be. She was amazed that they didn't care about all of the rules and constraints that were placed on the population of Westeros. Women could wield a weapon, could publically love any man she wished. She found living with them very pleasant. She felt free for the first time in her life. No one expected her to conform to the mold of a pretty helpless lady, like they did in Westeros.

They didn't look at Jon as if he were lesser because he was a bastard. They hold in him high regard because of his skill with a sword and his willingness to carry his own weight. They couldn't care less about his birth or whose blood he carried. He had been helping the camp in any way he could. He would help chop wood, help find food. That is what made a man great. The strength of his character is what made a man great here.

What she loved best about this place was that she didn't have to hide what she felt for Jon. Jon could kiss her in, hold her, and showcase his love for her in front of everyone. It was incredibility satisfying to be able to hold him in front of a fire surrounded by friends. There was no judgement in the eyes of their neighbors when they held hands and retired to the same tent. She supposed that they were married by wildling standers. Tormund had explained the concept of a man stealing a women more in depth.

The wildlings were a lively bunch, always laughing and drinking. They were much better company then most of the brothers of the Night's Watch. The wildlings welcomed them into their community without a second thought. Some had watched her with suspicious eyes after that women had attacked her. But after a few days, their concern faded.

The only negative aspect of living in this place was the wild red headed women, whose name she learned was Ygritte. Ygritte despised Lilly. It was not hard to tell. She was constantly glaring at her. If looks could kill, these glares would have ended Lilly long ago. Ygritte would whisper to others that Lilly was weak. Not a real women. But she paid it no mind. Lilly had no doubt that the women hated her because she wanted Jon. She couldn't blame Ygritte, Jon was caring, handsome, and strong. Everything a women could want. But Jon only had eyes for Lilly. The obnoxious women would try to get his attention whenever Jon entered the room, boasting loudly about her strength or skill in the bedroom. But Jon wouldn't even look in her direction. After a long day working, he would walk straight to Lilly, grab her by the waist, and spin her around before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Jealousy was an ugly emotion. One she was glad she would never have to feel. But Ygritte was right about one thing. She was weak. Lilly wanted to learn to use a weapon. To protect herself and if she must, protect Jon. She had the power of winter, but that was not enough. Tormund had begun to teach her to use a sword. She wasn't half bad, and she was picking up the skills to become a great warrior quickly.

Lilly's main task was to watch the children throughout the day. This was no chore for Lilly, their smiling faces and innocent laughs always managed to brighten her day. It was terribly sad as to why she had to watch them. Many of their fathers had been lost in battle, or were out preparing for a war. Children should not have to worry about when their next meal with be or if their papa will come home from the hunt. Lilly tried her best to keep their spirits up.

She was jolted from her thoughts when a little boy tugged on her hand.

"What is it little one?" She asked.

"My papa still hasn't come back from the hunt." He whimpered. "All the others fathers are back. My Mama is already gone. What if-"

"Now, now. We must not think the worst." She said soothingly. "Were does he usually come find you?"

"By that tree." He said, his lower lip trembling. He was pointing at a dead tree at the edge of camp.

"I will wait with you." She said, taking his hand. Lilly worried for this boy. What if his father had actually passed on? There would be no words to console this child. She remembered the pain of losing her own father all too well. She sat and played games with the child for what seemed like hours. She was about to give up when the hunting party came bursting through the dense forest.

"Papa!" The little boy yelled, running towards a man holding a spear. "I missed you! I was scared so Mrs. Lilly sat with me until you came back!"

The man looked at Lilly and smiled.

"Thank you, girl. It was very kind of you." He told her. Lilly laughed and chatted with the boy and his father back to her tent. Many of the Wildlings said hello to her. She could hear their hushed whispers, saying how the gods must have sent them an angel. She waved farewell and was about to enter when someone pushed her to the ground.

"What in the name of the seven-" Lilly began. She was cut off by someone grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her back up again. It was Ygritte. Lilly was confused as to why she was attacking her! Lilly had been nothing but kind. She understood her jealousy but this reckless hate?

"You listen here little witch." Ygritte said. "I don't know what you've done to make them all love you. But you do not fool me. No one is so perfect. I swear I will find out what spell you've cast on them and break it. Then, I will kill you little demon. I swear it."

"What are you talking about?" She said, staring at this mad women. "I have only been kind-"

"Save it." She snapped. "I will figure it out. I'll break the spell you have over the baby crow."

Lilly began to laugh. "That is what this is about. Because he will not lay with you, you think I have bewitched him? There is no magic involved in him not wanting you. I love him, as he loves me. There is nothing you will ever be able to do to change that."

"You will suffer for saying that-"

"Suffer?" Lilly laughed. "I don't think so. I will pity you though. Living a life in which men only want you for what's between your legs in a most unfortunate one. I wish you luck finding someone to love you, I truly do. Now leave."

"You'll regret this!"

"I don't think I will." Lilly smiled at her, entering the tent. The women's threats meant nothing to her. She knew ultimately, if that mad red head ever tried to kill her, all she would have to do is place her bare hand on her body and lose control. She would freeze her where she stood. Her ridiculous obsession with Jon needed to be put to a stop. Ygritte only showed so much interest in him because he was a challenge. He only had eyes for Lilly. It would be like a competition to see who could keep his attention the longest.

But her wolf never strayed. Whenever Lilly was in the room, his eyes hardly ever left her. She felt warm just thinking of how lucky she was. A man who only had eyes for her. A man who cared for her. A man who never lied. A man who allowed her to be free.

Jon POV

Jon was happy. But he had not forgotten the threat of the Night's King. The wildlings wanted to march on The Wall. He knew that if they took this approach they would fail. Jon didn't want either side of the fall to suffer. He was loyal to the Night's Watch, but the wildlings needed to find their way South. They were not the real enemy.

Jon knew that they needed to put their differences aside and fight as one if they were to defeat the Night's King and his army of white walkers. All the armies of Westeros were currently destroying one another, fighting for some Iron Chair. If the White Walkers attacked Westeros now, they would cut through them like hot butter. The Night's Watch barely had 1000's men to defend the wall itself. If the Wildlings remained on this side of the wall, they would be slaughtered by this looming threat. They would become more meat in the Night King's army.

They were sitting in Mance Rayders tent. Planning. They only had so much time to prepare before something terrible was to happen. Jon could feel it in the air.

"We can attack the wall from both sides. Tormund, you can take a small party over the wall to attack from the South. It will be a distraction for when we hit them from the North."

"It won't work." Jon said quietly. All the heads in the room snapped toward him. He said something that they didn't want to hear.

"What did you say boy?" Mance said.

"It isn't going to work." He said again, more confidently this time.

"And why won't it work?" Tormund asked rolling his eyes. "We have a large army, giants, and surprise."

"You have the numbers, yes. But you do not have the discipline to beat them. They may have been your enemy in the past, but not now. They are not the true enemy. If you slaughter all the men of the Night's Watch, we will never be able to convince the armies of Westeros to unify. If the Night's Watch and the Wildlings can make peace, we can show them anything can be done."

"Why would we want peace with the crows?"

"When you all head South of the wall, who will remain in the North of the Night's King to add to his army?"

"None boy. That's the point." Tormund said.

"Exactly. What happens when he turns his eye's to the South? What stands in his way?"

"The wall."

"And if we kill all the men of the Night's Watch, who will remain to defend it?"

"No one."

"That's right. No one." Jon replied. All the council started mumbling to themselves. Doubt was beginning to spread. "If no one guards the wall, there will be no one to fight the white walkers off. They will come South, and you will have no friends to protect you. The great lord of Westeros will sooner leave you to die then give you sanctuary among them. If we unite with the Night's Watch, the others will soon follow."

The yelling started then. Jon knew that this idea would get some taking use to, but he had no idea how viciously they would fight each other over what path to take. He had to duck a few times to avoid being punched in the face.

"Enough!" Mance yelled.

"You must see that this idea is ridiculous!" One man yelled.

"I will never trust a crow!" Yelled another.

"I said enough." Mance said, deathly calm. He turned to look at Jon. "How do you suppose we do this?"

"The Lord Commander just recently perished. They will not elect a new one for a few months' time. The Lord Commander was training me to take the lead after he passed on. If we can get back in time and I am elected Lord Commander, I can allow you all to pass through the gates. You can settle in the Lands just south of the wall. Live a peaceful life in which no one has to die. And when the time comes we will fight the White Walkers. Together."

"You have proven to be a good man Jon Snow. We will think on your suggestion. For now, leave us."

"Alright." Jon exited quickly. He supposed he could surprise Lilly who was looking after the children. He had picked her some flowers at the edge of the forest to give her. He was smiling to himself. Then he saw her. Her beauty never failed to shock him. A group of young children were chasing her around the tree, giggling wildly at her fake distress. She looked wild with her auburn hair loose around her face, cheeks pink from exertion.

She had never looked so beautiful. He had never loved anything so much.

 **Thank you again for all of your support and reviews! Another chapter will be coming soon. Please don't forget to favorite and review. Here are some special shout outs to those who left me reviews this past chapter:**

 **Rayna: Thank you for leaving two, incredibly detailed reviews! I pan on using your suggestion in this very chapter! Please continue to read and review, I really appreciate everything that you have to say to me!  
Volturihp: Thank you for leaving me a review! I will follow the basic outline of the show yes. I will change a few things here and there in order to fit lilly in appropriately! Please continue to read and review, I appreciate it so much!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for all the reviews and favorites! I am very busy with school and all of my other commitments so I apologize for the long wait. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy. My next goal for reviews is 525!**

Jon POV

Jon had hurried Lilly off to their tent. Watching her play with children made an unfamiliar longing fill his stomach. It ignited a deep desire within him. Something primal. He wanted to see her with their children. Holding them. Little boys or girls with red hair and grey eyes. There was nothing else in this world Jon wanted more. Lilly as his little wife, growing with his child. With this in his mind, he had torn her clothes from her body and took her roughly on the floor. She had given into his passion easily, allowing him to have her all night. She could tell he needed her.

He shouldn't be thinking of such things. This was no time for him to be even considering children. The threat of the Night's King was always in the back of his mind. He couldn't allow a child to be born into this mess of a world. There was too much danger. Then there was the fact they weren't even married. Jon hadn't even told her that he loved her. He couldn't help that he still felt unworthy of her.

None of these worries or concerns stopped him from releasing himself inside her. It did not stop him from holding her down and kissing her, still deep within her. Hoping that his seed take root within her. Whenever he made love to Lilly he was blinded by his pleasure and desire. He couldn't find his common sense when he took her. It was just Jon and Lilly, no worries or concerns. Nothing but soft skin and quiet moaning.

She had fallen asleep next to him hours ago, tucked under his arm and against his chest for warmth. Some of her auburn hair had fallen into her face. Her chest and face was still flushed from their activities earlier that night. Jon could tell it was late. The sun would be coming up in a few hours. He smiled when he thought back to how she could hardly keep her eyes open as he carried her to bed. He had exhausted her on the floor near the fire. Jon gently pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful.

Jon was lost in admiring her when he heard a rustling outside of the tent. Before he had time to reach for his sword, Tormund pushed back the flap. His eyes met Jon's, then slowly glanced down at Lilly. Jon pulled her closer, effectively shielding her from Tormund's eyes. Tormund held up his hands to show he meant no offense, then gestured for Jon to meet him outside the tent.

Once Tormund exited, Jon pulled on his clothes and attached his sword to his hip. He gave Lilly a quick kiss on the forward and she turned to burry herself deeper into the warmth of the furs. His love for her once again filled his chest to the point that it was hard to breath. Jon left quickly, in an attempt not to wake her.

"They've decided" Tormund said. "They're calling everyone with the ability to fight into the camps center."

"Alright." Jon mumbled, gesturing for Tormund to lead the way. Tormund had begun to make small talk with him as they walked.

"You love the little girl don't you? She is quite the looker, and she is learning how to use a weapon quickly. She would make a fine spear wife."

"Lilly." Jon said simply.

"You love _Lilly_ , don't you?" He said again, his amusement evident in his voice.

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face him. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I suppose. Any fool can see it. It's practically spelled out across your face every time you look at her. Ygritte was fuming. Doesn't understand why she can't tempt you away from Lilly. She doesn't understand that sometimes there truly only one women for a man. With Lilly's looks there isn't even a competion." Tormund replied.

"There was never anyone before, and there will never be anyone after her." Jon said quietly. "I have told that awful women ten times to leave us alone. At least."

"Ygritte's just not used to losing is all." Tormund replied chuckling.

"She doesn't lose if she was never in the game to begin with." Jon said.

Tormund simply laughed at this comment. They walked the rest of the way in silence, taking a seat by the fire once they arrived in the camps center. Mance Rayder was already speaking to wildling leaders about the course of action.

There were men and women surrounding the fire talking in hushed voices. They were afraid of the future. As they should be. They put on brave faces during the day, but Jon could see the ghost of fear in their eyes. Even the mightiest of warriors was at a loss. They did not know what to do. Any course they take would result in loss of life. Many gripped their spears so tightly their knuckles turned white.

Mance spotted Jon and immediately halted his conversation.

"This crow thinks he could save us." Mance said loudly. There were many voices that tried to deny this. Many who did not want to believe or put past grievances behind them. "He thinks that he could be chosen as the next king crow. As such, he would open the gates for our people, allow us to settle peaceful in the lands of the South."

"No!" Someone shouted.

"It's a trick!" Another voice said.

Mance tried to calm them down, but to no effect. They would not listen. The shouting kept getting louder and louder. They were all arguing all the damn time.

"It's no trick." Jon said quietly.

"What did you say boy?" Tormund said, as the other quieted down to listen.

"It's not a trick." Jon repeated. "What ill will do I bear the wildlings? None. If you all stay North of the wall, you will fall to the Night's King. I've seen him. You will fail if you march on the wall. You lack discipline. Proper training. The men in the south can give you that. Give you the proper means to defend yourself. We do not stand a chance divided. We must all work as one to survive." Jon said.

"You think the men in the South will gladly accept our arrival?" A man said sarcastically.

"No." Jon snorted. "But when they realize there is no choice, they will accept it. When they realize the life as they know it could come to an end unless we stand together. When they realize only together can we protect our children from the things that go bump in the night. They will accept it. They will have no choice but to accept it."

The man seemed to respect Jon. As did the others. They appreciated his straight forward responses, not caring to sugar coat the truth.

"The elders decided to allow Jon Snow his chance." Mance said. "We will allow you to return and try it your way. If you fail, we will try it ours."

"And what is your way?" Jon asked. He was dreading the answer.

"We will march in full force on the wall." Mance said simply. "I know your friends are up in that castle boy. That is why you must not fail."

Jon didn't want to think of the carnage. The loss of life. The result if the Wildlings marched on the wall. There would be no winner. The Night's Watch's numbers are so few, a small attack could easily wipe them out if they breach the wall. The wildlings numbers are large, but they would break like wave against a stone. They had no hope if they did not breach the wall. A chance that was very very slim.

"I will not fail." He replied.

"You better not. For your sake." Mance said drawn out. "And the sake of your women."

"What?" Jon's eyes snapped up.

"You heard me boy." Mance replied.

"She comes with me. Always-"

"Do you think we're stupid boy? I'm not going to allow you to go back to the crow's nest with the knowledge of our numbers, location, and strategy without some kind of promise you will be true to your word." Mance said chucking. "Your little lady will stay here with us. In a camp inside the woods. You won't be too far away. Succeed and she'll be back in your arms by night fall. Any funny business and… Well I'll let you use your imagination."

"I will not fail." Jon said. "But-"

"Then you have nothing to fear." Mance interrupted. "We will begin our journey South tomorrow."

The group seemed to agree. It made Jon sick. He couldn't leave Lilly behind. He wouldn't allow her to be used as some sick insurance policy. To make sure he did was he was told. How would he explain this to her? Explain that she had to wait because they didn't trust him. He was going to think of something. He had to.

Mance began to address the group then. "We will be moving on tomorrow. Towards the wall. The baby crow has a plan. Go home. Get rest. Make love to your women. We have a long journey ahead of us."

 **Hey guys I hope you like this! Thank you so much for all the suggestions and reviews. I can't believe I reached 500! It's like a dream come true honestly. Some people have posted really rude reviews about me correcting some spelling mistakes. More like demanding I correct them. If you notice a mistake, simply pointing it out is enough. Comments like "This is driving me crazy FIX IT NOW!" does not in face encourage me to change anything lol.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I have been taking so long to update. I have 21 credit hours so I find it very difficult to find time in the day to sit down and write. But I have 523 reviews! That is absolutely amazing in my opinion. I can't believe how much support I have gotten. The semester is finally beginning to calm down, so I should be able to invest more time in my story. Thank goodness! Please continue to read and review. I am so excited I have gathered such a large following on this story.**

 **Lilly POV**

"Lilly"

She heard his voice and smiled. She was warm. Bundled up in the furs next to the fire, she could not have been more content. She was tired, sore, and extremely satisfied. Lilly had not known that such happiness could exist. Although living with the wildlings was not how she had first imagined her life, she has found she feels almost like she belongs.

"Lilly." His voice said again, more sternly this time.

"It cannot possibly be time to rise yet, Jon." She said giggling, rolling over so her face is buried in the soft fur. They had made love for hours last night. He was always hungry for her body, that much is true, but even they needed to rest.

"I'm serious, Lilly." Jon replied. Her eyes had snapped up after this. He looked worried. He was pacing back and worth, eyebrows furrowed. He was as pale as a ghost. Something was wrong.

"What?" She asked, her voice laced with fear. When he did not respond, she sat up and grabbed his hand. "Jon, what is it?"

"We are leaving." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. They had only just settled down. They were happy. But she knew that it wouldn't last. Not with the threat of the Night's King looming over them.

"The Wildlings are going to march for the wall."

"They don't mean to attack-"

"No. Nothing like that." He interrupted. "With your father gone, they will be in need of a Lord Commander. Your father had trained me for this. If I become Lord Commander I can allow them to pass beyond the wall. Settle in the empty lands. They would be protected from what is coming."

If he became Lord Commander that would mean…. They wouldn't be able to be together. The pain at that thought had nearly crippled her. She needed him. She wouldn't let him return if that meant that they would never be together again. She would rather die out beyond the wall. Fight as long as they could. He must of seen the pain that crossed her features because Jon immediately began to explain himself.

"That does not mean we will not be together." He said firmly.

"But the oath says-"

"I don't care what the bloody oath says. Nothing in this world will ever separate us again. Not the Night's Watch. Not the Night's King. Not even death. If I succeed I will be the Lord Commander. No one in that castle would be able to take you from me or force me to send you away. We could live a life there together. Forever. If you'd have me."

"You know I would follow you anywhere." She said. She meant it. She loved Jon. To the point that being away from him was impossible. There connection was strong, she could feel what he felt. She hurt when he hurt. Distance between them was not possible because she could feel like life drain out of her for everyday that they were apart.

"Come. We must ready. The Wildlings are going to begin moving out at sun rise."

"All of them?" She whispered. In her books, the Wildlings never stay together for long. Never fight as a unit. When push comes to shove, they will separate to defend their own.

"All of them." Jon confirmed.

"This has never been done before." She whispered. She rolled over, rubbing her temples carefully. She was wishing a few would stay behind. She could do without that red-headed demon breathing down her throat at all times. Lilly had to watch her back in fear that the savage would put a spear through it. Not to mention the women who tried to murder her on the first day she had arrived. Ranting and raving like a mad women, calling Lilly a witch. "Although I do wish a few would stay behind."

Jon raised his eyebrow. He had no idea to whom she was referred to.

"That despicable redheaded whore." Lilly snapped. "She looks at you like a meal, while her eyes shoot daggers into me. She would have me dead so she could have you. Do not pretend that you have not noticed!"

The largest grin Lilly had ever seen Jon wear, spread across his face. He began to laugh. He was laughing at her. How could this insufferable oaf think this was funny? If he thought he could simply sit there-

"You're jealous." He said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Of course I am! How would you feel if-"

She was cut off when he crushed his lips against hers. She had immediately lost her train off thought, fingers fisting in his hair. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. He was more of a physical being. Not very good at expressing his feelings aloud, so he attempted to make her feel what he felt through physical contact. It worked flawlessly however. When he pulled away, she was flushed and breathless.

"There are no women in this world besides you as far as I'm concerned." He said. "There was no one before you, there is no one besides you, and there will be no one after you. No despicable redheaded whore will ever change that. I am yours, just as you are mine."

He kissed her nose, releasing her forearms. She rose to her knee's whimpering at the loss of contact. She wasn't finished touching him yet. His eye raked down her body, as his fists balled up. She forgot that she was still completely naked. She supposed that this works to her advantage though.

"Put some clothes on." He said covering his eyes. He threw her dress in Lilly's general direction. He was mumbling something along the lines of "little vixen" as she dressed herself.

"You can turn around now." She said, once she had secured the ties of her white dress. When he looked her in the eyes, she could see his fear swimming in the grey pools. He was unsure of himself. Unsure of the future. She knew he did not think himself ready to be Lord Commander. She didn't think he even wanted to return. But Jon was selfless. He would do what needed to be done for the greater good.

Lilly knew that there were no words or promise she could provide him that would ease his fear. She knew him better than that. He wouldn't want to hear pretty words that held no meaning behind them.

She put her hand on his cheek. She knew the words that would ease his fears of losing her. Lilly had been waiting for so long to say them. To wait for the perfect moment. She knew he needed to hear those words now.

He looked at her with sad grey eyes. Lilly forgot that Jon was young. Just like she was. The weight of all the responsibility he had taken had weighed on him heavily. Lilly felt something hot and wet role over her hand. His tears.

"Jon…" She whispered.

Before she could say another word, he slammed her into a bone crushing embrace. He was shaking.

"Please." He whispered. "Don't pity me."

Stupid man.

"Jon." She said pulling away. She looked up into his eyes. "I don't pity you. I love you."

 **This is the last chapter of fluff before the action really starts! Thank you guys for everything! Please continue to read review and favorite.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! My semester is finally coming to an end and I can breathe again. I will have almost nothing to do this break, so I should be updating more consistently. I have not given up or abandoned this story, I just don't want to write when my heart is not completely in it. I have been working really hard at school and at my other jobs. My next semester should be a lot less stressful so I am hoping that will allow me to write more! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to send out another chapter! You have all been so understanding that life happens and it can become difficult to continue things, even if you are passionate about them. Here is chapter 29! I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Lilly POV_

"I don't pity you Jon." She said, shaking her head. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, considering if she should tell him. _It was now or never._ "I love you."

She looked at him like she wanted to give him the world. There was so much life and love in her eyes when she looked at him. Her icy eyes would be frightening to anyone else who looked into them. But he had seen past it from the moment he laid eyes on her. The moment he saw those haunting blue eyes from the tower of Castle Black. Haunting. Indeed, her eyes were haunting. But they held so much warmth in them. Warmth that was only meant for him.

Jon was still shaking. Staring at her, mouth slightly open. The most beautiful women in the world loved him? The kindest, most innocent thing that has ever graced his world, _loved him?_ How could she love him? She was his better. Jon was still a bastard, still lowborn. She should be with someone like his brother. Who could give me a castle and a title. Someone who could give her everything.

But when he looked into her eyes, he knew that she didn't need any of that. She didn't want any of that. She wanted him. They were one in the same. He slowly watched rejection and sadness pool in her eyes. _Idiot_. He was still staring at her, as if she had three heads. He needed to say something.

"You love me?" He said dumbly. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot_.

"Yes." She said slowly, her voice sounded slightly pained. She was biting her full bottom lip. He both loved and loathed when she did that. It was incredibly distracting.

"Truly?" He whispered.

"Truly." She winced.

His smile was blinding. He was about to crash his lips into hers when he noticed the slightly pained look in her eyes.

"Lilly? What is it?"

"I am glad you are happy Jon, but it seems that in your surprise you have forgotten your own strength." She whispered, eyeing the hands that were wrapped tightly around her forearms. He had grasped her so tightly Jon had not realized that he had nearly lifted her from the ground. She was struggling to balance on her toes to relieve the pain in her arms.

"Oh!" He said releasing her immediately. She had begun to slowly massage her arms when Jon repeated his question from earlier. "You love me?"

"Yes, Jon. I can yell it from the mountain tops if that would convince you-"

But she was in his arms again being spun around. When her feet found the ground, she was being hugged by him again.

"I love you." He whispered. "More than my own life. More than anything in this world. I have from the moment I saw you. I should have told you then. I wish I knew the happiness that I would feel in hearing those words.

"I have known for a while." She whispered gently. "I feel it in your touch. See it in your eyes. I have no need for words. But I will tell them to you anyway."

"When this is over, I will make you my wife." He whispered into her hair. "Properly. In front of the old Gods."

"I would like that." She smiled. "But for now, the Wildlings wait for us to move. We cannot linger any longer."

Lilly and Jon gathered the rest of their things. It would be a long journey. But they knew that they would have each other to warm the night and brighten their moods.

 _A few days later_

The Journey was difficult. The cold unbearable.

For most, anyway. Lilly was enjoying the freezing temperatures as they did not hinder her. She could dance barefoot in the snow and not feel the slightest chill. If the wildlings had not thought her a witch before, they certainly did now. They didn't understand how someone could find such happiness in the bitter cold.

However, these suspicions did not frighten them away. Unlike those from Westeros who would have burned Lilly at the stake for her unearthly beauty and power, the wildlings respected her. The Gods must have led her to them for a purpose. One that they did not yet know.

They were not far now. She could feel the temperatures getting warmer as they drew closer to the Wall. It would likely be another day, if not two before they would arrive.

Lilly thought of the past few days, as she laid in Jon's arms. He was sleeping. He looked so young. The worry lines and scowls she was so accustomed to seeing would slip away when he fell into a deep slumber. Lilly gently traced the outline of his jaw, reveling in the softness of his lips.

 _Love._ The thought brought a smile to her lips and a flutter to her heart. She gently touched her chest, where her beating heart thundered against her ribs.

She stared at him for what felt like hours. Tracing his features with her fingers, smiling as the wind howled. There was something calming about being with your love in the dead of night. But this peace she felt in her heart would not last.

She sensed something. The fire they had burned near their tent was struggling to stay lit. The temperature was dropping rapidly. Lilly knew something wasn't right. She had lived near the wall for her entire life. She had grown up with the smell of crisp air and the ever steady weather patterns. They were to close to the Wall for the weather to change this drastically. They were much too far South.

Lilly could not ignore the gnawing sensation in her gut. Something was terribly wrong. Something evil was approaching.

And fast.

"Jon.." She whispers, gently shaking his arm.

"Mmm." He grumbled, Lilly would have thought his actions sweet if the situation was not so dire.

"Something is not right." She said, searching the horizons with her eyes.

"It's just a storm Lilly." Jon said, sleepily.

"No. There is a foulness in the chill in the air. I feel it." She whispers. "Something evil is closing in upon us."

Jon sat up at those words. He followed Lilly's gaze to the distant cliffs at the edge of their camp. There were dark grey clouds gathering on the horizon, Jon could see the wind whipping the snow up into the air. He had seen something like this once before. It was on the day they were found by the wildlings. The day Jon encountered that _thing_ in the forest.

"Gather your things." Jon said quickly. "Wake as many people as you can. I am going to tell Mance. If we move now, and move quickly we may be able to out run them. Make it to the wall in time."

"Out run them?" Lilly whispered. "You can't mean-"

"I do." He interrupted. "Now do as I say!"

Jon had taken off running to the center of the camp while Lilly rose those who were nearest to them. Quietly whispering the truth to the adults, whose pace quickened immediately at the words.

 _Jon POV_

"Get up!" Jon commanded, shaking the King Beyond the Wall awake.

"This better be good boy-"

"We have no time for displays of dominance." Jon hissed. "The Night's King is coming. We must go. Now."

When he didn't move, Jon turned to face him. The King had a disbelieving look in his eye. "And how do you know this?"

He was suspicious of him.

"I just know." Jon insisted.

"We cannot move 100,000 people in the middle of the night because you 'just know' Jon Snow." The King Beyond the Wall replied.

"If you do not move now every man, women, and child will be slaughtered and added to the army of the dead. We still have the chance of out running them and making it South of the wall." He insisted.

"I will ask again. How do you know?" Mance replied.

"I-" Jon stuttered. What should he tell him?

"Anytime now." He said impatiently.

Jon settled for telling the King Beyond the Wall the truth. He had shown a fondness for Lilly. One that he hoped would protect her.

"I don't." He whispered. "But Lilly does. She feels them coming."

"She... Feels them coming?" He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "And how does she predict that?"

"She feels them coming. Her mother was a Wildling. Her father is what hunts us." He said hurriedly.

"Her father?" Mance stuttered.

"Yes. Her father." Jon confirmed. "When your people found us, we had just had an encounter with The Others. She had felt them coming. Sensed the storm. It was because of that we were able to escape. She can feel the foulness that they bring with them in the air."

"Is she one of them?" He whispered.

"No." Jon said. "She does not know. The Lord Commander entrusted the information to me. Just before.."

"I see." Mance said. "The girl has shown nothing but loyalty. And her feelings will save countless lives. I will not forget it nor reveal her secret Jon Snow."

"Thank you." He said. "But we must move now if we are to escape."

"Right." he nodded. "I will alert the chiefs of each Village. The news will spread quickly. We will leave within the hour.

Lilly POV

She had heard the horns blow in the night. Jon had convinced the King Beyond the Wall to move. Thank the Gods. Lilly was leading a group of parent-less children through the night. Many of there mothers and fathers had been killed in the gathering of the great army of the North. There innocent questions and bright faces gave her hope. She could save them. She WOULD save them from the horror that approached in the night.

Jon was towards the front of the group with Mance. Likely talking about strategy, what the next few days would bring. She saw him glance back to check on her almost every other minute. His concern warmed her heart.

But Lilly knew no warmth could withstand what was coming. She could feel them gaining speed. Getting closer. They had traveled for hours without stopping.

She felt hope kindle in her chest when she saw the wall towering in the distance. She could see the relief on the faces of those around her as well. They were close. They could make it.

Then Lilly heard it. A high pitched screech in the dead of night. It had many pausing and turning to the mountains behind them. A terrible inhuman noise. One, to her horror, that she could understand. Something had just yelled _Attack._

 _"RUN!"_ Lilly yelled. "To the Wall!"

The Wildlings did not have to be told twice. Men were preparing for battle while many of the spear wives gathered the children. Lilly rushed to Jon, Tormund, and The King Beyond the wall. She had to weave her way in and out of the screaming children, almost being knocked to the ground in the process.

"Jon!" She yelled. "Jon Snow!"

"Lilly!" He said grabbing her arms. "Lead them on! You must lead them to the wall!"

The winds were growing stronger, whipping her hair into her face and stinging her eyes.

"Not without you!" She cried.

"You must." He said gripping the back of her neck. "Thorne will let you in. He will open the gates if he sees your face. These people will be massacred at the wall if you do not."

"I can't-"

"You can." Jon interrupted, wiping the tears that she had not realized were falling from her cheeks. "I'll be alright. No need to be worrying over me."

He was smiling at her. The corners of his lips pulling up ever so slightly. _Idiot_. Even running off to his death he managed to set a spark inside her heart. She should be comforting him, not the other way around.

"I love you." She whimpered.

"And I you." He kissed her hand. "Now go!"

Lilly did as she was told. She ran. Her lungs burned as she strained to keep going. The temperature was dropping as she came closer and closer. She knew those things were near. She could hear the men screaming behind her. But, the wall was getting closer. The wildlings had stopped at the base. They were trapped unless the Night's Watch decided to be kind and open the gates to them. She could see the men in black pointing there bows down at the women and children from their posts upon the wall. They had no idea what was coming.

"Let me through!" She yelled. She was being ignored. Lilly yelled louder this time. "They will shoot us where we stand if you do not let me through!"

The wildlings began to part slowly for her. She walked forward, looking up at the wall.

"Ser Allister!" She yelled up to the men. "Please, get Ser Allister!"

The men with the bows disappeared behind the wall. They were going to ignore them. Leave them to be slaughtered out here like animals. She had to think of something. She looked to the gates. The strength of one hundred men couldn't push the gates open.

She paused. Men couldn't open the gates. No. But..

She scanned the group of spear wives and children. The giants were few. But she knew there were women among them. Women with children. It did not take her long to find the hulking figures standing in the crowd.

She approached them slowly. Remembering what Tormund said about their infamous tempers. She didn't come this far to be squashed by the foot of a giant. They noticed Lilly when she drew close.

They looked down at her. And she up at them. When their eyes connected she realized something. They were the same. Fighting for the survival of themselves and their loved ones.

"Can you push it open?" She said gesturing towards the wall. "If you all work together. Do you think it can be done?"

The Giant looked to the gate. Then down at Lilly. Then to the group of giant children that stood nearby. She nodded once. Lilly could see from the look in her eyes. The giant was unsure. As was Lilly. But both women knew that they must try. If they stayed any longer, they would simply be meat in the Night King's army.

"Come then." Lilly said. The crowd of parted as the giants moved forward. But before they could attempt to force the gate, a voice called from above. A voice that had Lilly sighing with relief.

"Lilyanna!" Ser Allisters voice boomed.

"Ser Allister!" Lilly said smiling up at him. She knew the man had a weak spot in his heart for her. He couldn't leave her out here to die. "You must let us through! Please open the gates!"

"I cannot Lilyanna." He replied sharply. "The savages that you have brought with you. They will not pass. Not while I am Watching the Wall."

"You must-"

"No."

"If you would only listen-"

"I will not be opening these gates." Ser Allister interrupted. "You are always welcome here, but those-"

"Listen to me!" She screamed. She had never once demanded something of the sort. Lilly knew she was always a meek girl. Doing what she was told. The look of shock on Ser Allisters face said he thought the same. "If you do not let us through, we will all die. The Night's King Tracks us. We are only women, children, the elderly. Look at us! The men are holding off the dead so we might escape! The magic in the wall will protect you, but only for so long. We will be slaughtered."

Ser Allister took a moment. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Do you expect me to believe such lies?" He deadpanned. "The Others are nothing but a tale-"

A long screech in the distance cut his sentence short. They were close.

"Please Ser Allister! You must believe me. I would not lie to you. I was raised with you by my side." She pleaded. "I could not conjure the fear in my heart. They are coming. You may think that these people are not your problem now, but they will be. The Night's King will slaughter them. But that is not the end. He raises them from the dead. You leaving us out here will only add soldiers to the Night Kings Army."

Ser Allister stared at her. She knew he had heard the inhumane sound. She knew he could feel the evil in the air. He just could not decide if he wanted to watch the slaughter of a entire people or not. The Wildlings had never been friends to the Night's Watch. But then again. The devil you know is better than the devil you don't.

A man standing near Ser Allister began to laugh.

"You cannot honestly believe-"

"Open the Gate." Ser Allister snapped. When no one moved, he shoved the man. "Open the gate. Now!"

Lilly could have cried in relief. When the gates swung open, the women and children began to pour in. The Night's Watchmen weary of there movements, but still guiding them. Helping the women or children when they tripped. Even Ser Allister was assisting. Although, he did not look to happy about it.

When he had spotted Lilly, the relief and anger in his eyes was evident. But he had hugged her all the same. Lilly was happy to see him. He had always been kind to her. Always grabbing her new books to read on his travels across the lands.

"You have some explaining to do young miss." He said when he pulled away.

"Yes." She said. "But not now. They were not far behind."

"You should go inside Lilly." He said.

"No." She whispered. "They go first. The men should not be much longer. They just had to hold back The Others."

Lilly would not go through those gates until she saw Jon Snow. It was not long after the women and children were safety behind the wall that the men started to come through the haze. Some were helping the injured. Which meant she was not wrong. They had all regarded her with respect as they entered through the gates, even bowing there head in gratitude to Ser Allister Thorne. Lilly could tell he was shocked by their sheer gratitude.

But as more men came, she could hear the dying screams come closer. The shreaks of the Wights. Not nearly enough men would make it back in time. She felt helpless. Useless. What could she do against the steel of those monsters. Those monsters were useless without the cold.

 _The Cold._ The storm made the temperature unbearable. She could control snow. Could control the cold. Could she hold back the approaching storm as more men fled to safety?

She could try.

Lilly ran forward. She was close. She could hear the fighting withing the storm cloud. Lilly doubted she could hold the storm for long. She spotted a retreating solider assisting a wounded man.

"Do you have a horn?" She asked. "Something to signal retreat. That it is time to pull back?"

The man nodded.

"Signal for a retreat. Tell as many as you can to run."

He nodded again, running back to the storm cloud.

"I can do this.." She whispered to her self. "I can do this."

Lilly concentrated hard, opening the palms of her hands so they faced the incoming winds. She tried with all her might. To stop the frigid winds. To stop the impending doom. She heard the horn. The signal for retreat. The man had held true. She opened her eyes.

It was still coming.

Who was she kidding? She had only ever used her powers for small tricks to entertain herself. These men would all die because she could do nothing. They were running out of the advancing storm.

"Ah!" She cried out. She felt a stinging pain in her side. Like a hot knife had just ripped through her. Lilly looked down to see her white dress, running with blood. But there was no knife. No sword. There was nothing. That meant one thing.

 _Jon._

Through her connection with him, she could tell he was alright. For now. Something had grazed his side. But he was slowly down. He was a fantastic fighter. But he was only human. Human men grew tired. Jon was going to die because she was utterly useless.

Something inside of her snapped when she felt his pain. She would not allow it. She couldn't live without him. With a pained cry, she pushed forward with both hands. She summoned every ounce of power, every drop of sheer will to stop it. She pushed with everything she had.

Effectively stopping the storms advance.

She could see the rotting corpses of The Others fighting within the cloud had gotten so close to her. But it was as if they hit an invisible wall when they tried to cross were she had stopped the storm. It was working. She saw thousands of wildlings exiting the storm cloud and running to safety. Some of them did not understand why the corpses did not advance. Others saw her. The sheer will on her face in holding off the storm. The gods did send her for a reason. To save them. But she could still feel her energy draining. She had never used this much power at once. She just needed to hold it long enough. Long enough that the men got through the gate. Long enough for Jon to escape. But she still needed the energy to retreat herself.

"Miss!" She heard through the winds. A man stood before her.

The man she told to call for a retreat had returned. She looked at him through weary eyes. "You have done it! You have saved us. There are few left within the storm. You must run now, while you have your strength."

She nodded. "Thank you. Go now." He ran. But she wasn't going to move. Not without Jon. She knew he hadn't come out yet. And something had began to push back. From the other side of the storm. Trying to push the storm forward. The sudden surge of energy had caused her to fall to her knees with a pained cry. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it. Something was fighting to get through.

The connections was about to break when Jon came surging through the wind and into her line of sight.

"Jon!" She cried. He looked at her. Dirty and bloodied. He was the most beautiful sight, among a valley of horrors. She could see his sheer relief and amazement. She was on her knee's, holding off the Night Kings storm.

"Come Lilly!" He yelled. "You've done it! All that is left within are the dead. We must move."

She had let the connection fall, and the storm began advancing at once. Jon pulled her to her feet, helping her run. Most of her strength had left her. They were not moving nearly fast enough.

Jon had shoved her to the ground just in time, as a sword slashed were her head would of been. Lilly looked up and Jon was fighting one of them. A white walker. Not just one of its mindless slaves. The surprise on its face when her fathers sword could deflect its weapons blows was evident. Something had sent this after them. To finish them. But the gates were right there. Jon was fighting that thing, but he was tired.

He was being beaten. The pumble of the monsters giant sword had hit Jon in the face. Her love was on the ground. Struggling to reach his weapon. It was going to skewer him through the back and into the ice.

 _No._

It all happened quickly from there. She had picked up a discarded spear from the ground. Her power barely contained. Ice shot up the spear and it soon resembled a deadly looking icicle. Before that thing could bring the sword down, she had thrown herself over Jon and stabbed it right through the belly. Eyes looked down at her in shock. Familiar ice blue eyes. Eyes that looked back at her in the mirror. Just before it shattered into ice, fluttering away with the wing. She had killed it.

"Come on, Jon" She yelled, yanking him to his feet. They ran. The gate approaching. She shoved Jon inside and was about to enter herself when she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned. Sure enough on the mountain. Ice cold eyes stared down at her. The White Walker they belonged to was obviously in charge. A crown sat upon his head. He looked at her like he recognized her. She felt like in her gut, she knew him as well.

"Lilly!" Jon shouted, getting her attention.

Lilly shivered, turning into enter after Jon.

Pulling the gate closed with her.

 _Night's King POV_

She was right there. His child.

 _Lilly._

That was her name.

When the Night King decided to attack while that scum was on the run, he would have never expected to find such a hidden treasure. His lost treasure. He had been surprised to say the least. She was traveling with the barbarians who laid claim to the land North of the Wall.

From his horse upon the hill, he had spotted her. For a moment, he thought he had seen the ghost of his lost love. They could be mirror images of each other. She looked just like her. Lilly had the same long auburn hair of her mother, thick and wavy. The same figure. The same heart shaped face.

His daughter's beauty could easily surpass her mothers. For his child had happiness in her eyes. And an unearthly glow about her skin that when she stepped into the moonlight she glowed like a star. Lilly had all of her mother's features.

Except for her eyes. Those ice blue eyes were distinctly his. And the power. She was powerful.

She had chosen to save that _boy_. Something about him... It did not sit right with the Night's King. The boy had fire. A fire he thought was long extinguished.

He would have his daughter back. After he killed the man she protected.

 **Thank you again! I hope you liked this Chapter! I look forward to getting back into my writing now that I know for sure I will have nothing to do! Please continue to favorite and follow. Review! I am so excited that I have 538 reviews on this story. I can hardly believe it. I will feature the lucky winner of this next competition as an OC in my upcoming chapters! All you have to do is review and I will randomly pick a winner! My goal is to get as many reviews as possible so please, say anything! The smallest comment brightens up my day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 30 is here. I am sorry I've been taking so long to update this story. I am lacking motivation and have a bit of writers block… I am so excited for Game of Thrones to air July 16** **th** **! I will probably get to more regular updating then when I have more inspiration. I am overwhelmed by how much support from you all I get. 577 reviews is something that I could never have dreamed off. I am so excited! Nothing motivates me more than seeing a review. I'm hoping you will all be excited to see this! I will update more if I get more reviews!**

 **Please review! If you have ideas or suggestions please give them to me. I get so excited to see what you have to say and it truly motivates me to write more! Here we go! I really want to get to the first page of highest reviewed stories! I am almost there, I just need everyone's help!**

 _Lilly Pov_

"You did it love!" Jon exclaimed, gently rubbing one of her shoulders.

Various people were trying to congratulate her. Some faces she recognized, but others she didn't. It sounded like they were speaking to her in a windy tunnel, their faces were blurring and she could hardly tell what was real.

What she had seen had been horrible. That white monster was going to strike down Jon without a second thought. Lilly could still see it. That thing had kicked Jon to the floor, raised its sword, and was going to spear him from behind. What if she didn't get to him in time? A few more seconds and he would have been gone. He would have been a part of the army of the dead.

She couldn't get the image of those cold, lifeless eyes out of her head. Lilly thought her eyes were frightening. Her icy blue eyes had life in them. These were white and glowing, but still managed to be dark. That thing could kill a thousand infants and not feel a thing. She could see this only by looking at his gaze and the emptiness in his eyes.

She wanted to be sick. She had seen its army inside the storm cloud. All those people were once alive. They once had family, friends, _free will._ Not anymore. The only thing that they were used for now was death. They were all in various stages of decomposition. Some had rotting flesh pealing from their bones, while others were simply skeletons. But the worst were those whose bodies were whole. Lilly knew that they were most likely alive days before.

The world spun faster. She felt so drained…

"Lilly?" She heard Jon's voice call.

But she couldn't tell which person was him. They were all so blurred. She went to open her mouth, to call out to him- but that seemed to be too much for her body to handle. Her mind went black.

Her mind stayed in darkness. Cool comfortable oblivion. This was better than the horrific images that had been flashing behind her eyes before. Sometimes she thought she heard people talking, but she couldn't force her eyes to open. Her body was exhausted. Her mind was somewhere between consciousness and sleep when she heard Jon.

"Will she be alright?" His voice sounded nervous.

"She's strong." Tormund. He was alive. That didn't surprise Lilly. He was a fierce warrior. He had the strongest will to live she had ever seen in her lifetime. She didn't think the Stranger would be able to kill Tormund and take him to his death. She pitied the man, dead or alive, that tried to pick a fight with him. She wanted to reach out and tell them that she was fine, that she just needed some time and rest.

"I've never seen this before, she just collapsed-"

"Yes boy." Tormund interrupted. "I imagine using that much power would make one tired. She's going to be fine. Just have patience. She needs to regain her strength."

After those words, she slipped back into sleep.

Her dreams were more troubled this time. She could see him. They were standing on opposite sides of a green meadow.

The Night's King. He looked at her like he recognized her. His eyes weren't as cold and dead as the others were. They had expression in them. She couldn't recognize the emotion in his eyes. What scared her even more? She felt a pull. The urge to move toward him. After all, some small part of her recognized that he was like her. He could control the elements, people looked at him in fear.

They weren't that different after all.

But her vision changed quickly.

When she took the first step forward, all the life within the green meadow died. The flowers and the grass all froze over. She could smell death. But she looked back up, Jon was kneeling in front of the Night's king. She tried to scream for him. But no sound came out of her mouth.

She ran for him, but the distance never seemed to lessen. She watched in horror as the Night King swung back his sword.

"Jon?" She yelped, sitting up straight. _A dream._ She realized quickly. She immediately regretted moving so quickly. Her head was pounding.

"How do you feel?" His rough voice whispered. She sighed in relief. He was here, safe in Castle Black, with her.

Lilly on the other hand, felt terrible.

"Like someone hit me over the head which a very large stone." She groaned. The light was hurting her eyes, so she slung her arm across her face.

She felt like every part of her body was stretched and bruises. Her limbs felt strangely loose, like she didn't have the energy to move them an inch. But her head was by far the worst. It had to have been the stress she put on her body yesterday. She had never in her life used so much power.

"You amaze me." He whispered, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Did I do it?" She asked "Did everyone make it through?"

"Nearly." He said, nodding his head. "Every women and child made it through and most of the men. We lost some to the dead."

 _Most_ of the men. Lilly knew that some of them would die, that much was unavoidable in war. But she couldn't help but find herself wishing she had done better. Maybe if she had been stronger or faster, she could have pushed the storm back farther. She felt deep sadness. Those men who had died, protecting their people no less, would be used as a mindless zombie in the army of the Night's King.

"I imagine that you fought bravely." She said, trying to distract herself. "Saved many."

"I tried." He said with a small humble smile. "But many more would have died if it weren't for you."

"Jon, I don't think-"

"You didn't see them." Jon interrupted gently. "It was…terrible. We were losing. Until you stopped the storm. You saved all those people Lilly, not me."

"You flatter me." She whispered.

"Never!" He exclaimed, her favorite almost-smile tugging at his lips.

She tried her best. She knew she did. That's all that could be done. She would fight even harder next time to prevent more unnecessary death.

They were safe in Castle Black for now. How long had she been asleep for? The Castle seemed quiet. Not likely one hundred thousand Wildlings were walking around. They must have been moved somewhere else. Jon was still alive to. That was good news. He hadn't been hung.

"How is everyone?" She asked cautiously.

"Good." He said, nodding his head. "No one who made it back was injured past a scratch here and there."

"Good." The next thing that crossed her mind was much more… sensitive. "Ser Allister?"

"As warm and welcoming as ever…" He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Jon…"

"They're calling me a traitor." He said finally. This was something she knew had come out of Ser Allister's mouth. The men in this Castle loved Jon Snow. She knew that they didn't call for his head.

"You did what you had to-"

"No." He interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows. "I did what I wanted to. I wanted you. So I ran away. I through away my honor. But I would do it again in a second if that meant being with you."

"I know, Jon." She whispered, touching his cheek gently. "We both knew that it was going to be difficult. I wouldn't change a thing."

She truly wouldn't have changed a thing. She loved him far too much to have wanted everything to be different. If Jon and Lilly hadn't run from the Night's Watch, all those Wildlings would be dead. Those women, children. The Giants. Everyone. Fate had led them down the correct path. She knew that the Gods would protect them now.

There was something silent hanging in the air still. Something that he still wanted to say. She raised her eyebrow.

"If Ser Allister becomes Lord Commander he'll have me hanged." He whispered.

She knew this. She just didn't want to think about it. She couldn't live without him. If she allowed doubt and worry to consume her, they would have already lost. They couldn't afford to think that way. They both needed to be strong. If Ser Allister even tried to touch him, she knew she would do what she must.

"He's not Lord Commander yet." She mumbled. "The election will be called. The men here love you. I have no doubt in my heart that you will win."

"But if I don't…" He whispered. Jon's insecurities were plain to see. "The Wildlings past the wall will be slaughtered, then burned. I don't even know what will happen to you. The old bear isn't here to save you. Everything depends on me. If I win, I can make a change. Make up for my mistakes."

She placed a hand on his arm.

"That is why you cannot lose." She whispered seriously. "How can I help?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed.

She began to try and think strategically.

"The Night's King knows that the wall's magic is unbreakable. That's why he hasn't attacked." She concluded. "We took most of those who were living out and away. He is going to try and grow his numbers because mounting another attack."

"That's… Not good." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It is. It gives us time." She said. "Time to prepare."

They could send word to all the Lords in Westeros. They could call for aid. With the magic of the wall and a combined army, they would be able to repel The Night's King. The hard part would be getting each Lord to work together. The War of Five Kings wouldn't help this cause. She hoped that the promise of their death would be enough to create a temporary truce.

All this thinking was making her head hurt.

"Hush now." He smiled. 'You need your rest."'

But something was off. She didn't know how she didn't realize it earlier. His smile seemed forced and there was hardly any light in his eyes. Something was very wrong.

"Somethings wrong."

A million things passed through her mind.

"It's nothing." He whispered, staring at the floor.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"It's Robb…"

"What happened?" She said slowly.

"He was betrayed." He whispered. He ground out every word slowly. She could feel the strength of his anger in his words. "By the Bolton's and the Frey's. They killed him, his wife, his mother, and every northerner they could get their hands on. At a wedding. Under the ruse of friendship."

Lilly was in shock. How could they? Kill a man and his wife, unarmed at the dinner table. Did they have no honor? She had no words for him. This was a pain she knew she couldn't comfort. He had felt this pain with his father. It wasn't fair. No one should lose so much.

She couldn't find words, so she just kissed his forehead gently.

"I was jealous of Robb my whole life." He began. "The way my father looked at him. I wanted that. He was better than me at everything. Fighting. Hunting. Riding. And Girls. Gods the girls loved him. I wanted to hate him. But I never could.

"He was your brother. I'm so sorry, Jon." She scooted over on the small cloth bed. "Come. Get in bed. We earned a day to sleep don't you think?"

He nodded mutely.

 **Shout outs:**

 **Spartan10007: I haven't decided that myself. I was thinking that it would really add some stress and friction to the plot line if he did. I dunno! We're going to have to see. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Lovinurbuks: Thank you so much for your kind words. I always get so excited when people think that I'm a good writer! I try pretty hard and I'm still improving. I hope that you still follow this story! I look forward to hearing what you have to say in the future!**

 **YannieMae: I can agree with you there. I haven't really seen a Khal Drogo story that I really enjoy. I am writing another fic right now. Its in the Captain America section! I am also thinking about starting a 100 fanfic. I bounce around a lot and follow my inspiration! I look forward to hearing from you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Still in the process of rewriting. I have added a lot more detail into the first 3 Chapters and into Lilly's inner mind. I plan to keep at this! Please reread chapters 1-3 and let me know what you think of the changes. I plan on continuing to rewrite this story, but I decided a small chapter is in order before shit gets real. We still have a long way to go until we catch up with season 7, but its going to be quite the road indeed. I have to say I 100% DO NOT ship Dany and Jon. I don't like it, not one bit. But that's okay! That's why we have fan fics to make things the way we want them! Please favorite and review. I am so excited to have finally reached 1000 favs. If this gets 650 reviews, I will write a chapter rather quickly! It's hard for me to be motivated without your guys support, but I know it's hard to review when I'm not updating! I hope you like the little changes I've made.**

Lilly POV.

Something wasn't right.

Caste Black had always felt like home. At least in a way. It had always felt safe. This was the first time she's been back since her father had been betrayed and murdered by his own men. Being back inside the castle had reopened the wound for her. She expected to see him walking down the stairs, sitting at his desk, or coming to talk about a book she's been reading.

Instead of the warmth and love her father gave her, she was left with a rotting, gaping hole in her chest that seemed to only fester the longer she stayed inside the castle. She wanted revenge. Lilly had never been a violent girl. A hateful girl. But she hated them. Hated the men who had hurt her father. She thought that the snow storm was far too quick. They deserved a long, painful end.

Her father would have given his life if it meant saving any man in the Night's Watch. She couldn't think of a worse betrayal. Of a worse way for him to die.

But that hate those men felt for her father was so raw and real she could feel it in the air. She would recognize the taste of it anywhere. Lilly may have been naïve, but she was a quick learner. She was quick to know when something was amiss. When something wasn't right.

That's how she felt in Castle Black.

Many of the men were overjoyed to see that Jon had lived. He reunited with his friends he had made from the first. But that happiness couldn't over shadow the hate. She saw it in some of their eyes when they thought she wasn't looking. That same hate she saw in the eyes of the men that killed her father.

Lilly knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

It was decided pretty quickly that the Wildlings needed to be moved to the empty lands South of the wall. They left the same day they arrived. It was obvious the Night's Watch wanted them gone. The only ones to stay behind was the King Beyond the Wall and Tormund.

It was going to be difficult to convince the men of the Night's Watch to fight alongside the Wildlings. She thought that they would be able to put aside their differences in the face of imminent death, but old habits die hard. They still viewed Wildlings as the enemy, even though the _true_ enemy is right at their gates.

The wall was the only thing that protected them. The Night's King had no way to tear it down. At least not yet. That gave them little time to prepare. From what it sounded like, the North was divided as well. Stark vs Bolton. Everyone saw enemies everywhere.

She saw how some of the Men of the Night's watch glared at Jon. They looked at him like a traitor. Like he brought the Wildlings behind the wall to rape their women and burn their lands. Jon had saved at least one hundred thousand lives. One hundred thousand less people in the army of the dead. He was a hero, yet no one saw it. She feared for him.

 _No._

She lost sleep in agonizing terror for him. All it took was one angry man and that would be the end of Jon Snow. The man she loved. Her everything. She could feel the hatred in the air. There was so much she could hardly breathe through it.

She knew that something bad was at work.

So she watched over him. The best she could at least. She followed him wherever he went or made sure someone trusted was always with him.

She was surprised she wasn't treated more harshly. Ser Allister had made his forgiveness of her running clear. He was overjoyed to see her breathing. He thought she had died long before walking through the gates. But his hatred for Jon was persistent. Clear as day.

She could feel the hatred radiate off of Ser Allister. The same choking hate that the others had. She knew he wanted Jon dead. But she would never ever let that happen. Not now, not ever.

He was sitting at a desk in the library, looking more troubled than usual. He would sigh periodically, reading a book and looking absolutely lost. She didn't want to press for information. She knew that it had been a rough few days. Sometimes silence is the best type of medicine for wounds like his.

"What is it, Jon?" She asked after the fourth sigh.

"They aren't going to elect me as lord commander." He replied. He looked resigned. Defeated.

"And why not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why would they?" Jon all but snapped. "I fled South with the women I love to fight in my brothers war, after swearing not to. Then after being dragged back, miraculously spared, I fled North with the women I love to fight alongside the wildlings."

She tried not to let that fact sing. She knew it was true, but it didn't hurt any less to hear. His loving her was a betrayal. Every breath he took loving her betrayed the night's watch. Every time he looked at her he betrayed them. Every second of them being together, pushed him further away from the goal he desperately needed to achieve.

"I didn't think of it that way." She sighed after a while.

She had begun to desperately try and think of a solution. How could they fix this? How could they mend that broken trust? They needed to work together if they were going to win the great war.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he grasped one of her hands gently between two of his. Jon kissed her knuckles, before continuing his speech.

"It was a good plan, in theory." Jon said with a small smile on his lips. "But I don't know how I thought it would actually be plausible. The men of the night's watch hate me Lilly.'

"They don't-"

"They do." He said, the humor in his tone apparent. "You know they do. Don't lie to spare my feelings." She smiled sheepishly. "They don't see me as someone fit to lead them. The only reason my head is still attached to my body is because the Lord Commander hasn't been elected yet. If Throne wins, I am as good as dead. I've done nothing to gain their trust or their respect. Only break it. I won't win."

She clenched her jaw. Jon would not lose his head. She swore it.

"Then you must show them." She concluded. The Wildlings were won over by actions not words. The Night's Watch would be the same.

"How?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You showed the Wildlings." She said. "They didn't trust you not but a week ago, now they have fled into strange lands on your promise that they would be safe. That means something. The faith they have in you. They know now you won't abandon them in the fight to come."

He seemed to think over her words, before nodding.

"Your right. I'll show them."

"Of course I'm right." The cheeky grin could hardly be wiped off her face.

He stared at her. His eyes darkening. His gaze was so intense it caused her smile to waver, biting down on her lower lip. She recognized this look. He was hungry for something other than food.

She was about to leap into his lap when the door burst open.

"Jon!" _Damnit Sam_. Jon's good-natured coward of a friend seemed to have the worst timing.

"What?" Jon said. He was still growling a bit.

"Lord Stannis Baratheon is at our gates. Or King Stannis?" Jon cleared his throat. "I guess it doesn't matter. He's here. He wants a truce. Help us fight in the war to come."

Lilly's smile grew.

"Go!" She exclaimed.

Jon rushed out the door. She was confident he would show them.

 **Please Fav and Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

The election was getting closer. Jon seemed to have the favor of the majority of those who lived inside Castle Black. He was earning back their trust, piece by piece. It seemed to be working. Each person was a small victory, one that was desperately needed. It had been difficult at first to convince the men of the night's watch, but not impossible. They saw the threat that loomed at their doorstep.

But some, of course, could not be persuaded. Their hatred of the Wildlings ran to deep and nothing, not even the end of times, could force them to work alongside the free folk. Their bitterness at Jon, quickly was associated with Lilly as well.

She could feel their dirty looks when she walked by. Lilly knew that they weren't trying to hide it, but she thought they could at least try to be a bit less obvious about it.

It was a cold night. It only seemed to get colder as the days went on. She felt like she thought this every night but every night the temperate would drop a few more degrees. She couldn't complain though. She loved the snow and the ice. She could walk about freely now and feel the icy breeze on her skin.

She was walking to him. To Jon.

When she entered his room, she could already tell he was frustrated. Something was bothering him. The way his eyes looked a bit lifeless. He usually looked rather glum, but this was something different. But when he noticed her, he seemed to relax a bit.

"Come here." He whispered.

She walked over to him quickly, finding a place beside him on the bed. It had become like second nature. She would throw her arms around him and feel like she was home. Almost as if none of their troubles could reach them so long as they were in each other's arms.

It seemed like they laid for hours before he had finally spoken.

"You need to go Lilly." He whispered against her hair.

"What?" She said, sitting up. "Go where?"

"South. With Tommund."

"And with you." She said, nodding her head at him. She wouldn't go anywhere without him. Not with what was coming.

"No." He whispered, touching her face gently. The bruise from where the man had hit her had turned a deep purple. "Not with me. I must stay here. I have the loyalty of most. I could win if I stay. With a strong hold on the Wall, we might be able to hold off the Night's King. Go with Tormund. He'll take you to the village their settling. He'll keep you say until I can come back to you."

He was out of his mind. While he had gained favor among many people here, she knew that the main reason he still lived was because Tormund was here to help protect him. No man in his right mind would evoke the wrath of the red headed man on purpose. All it would take is a knife to the heart or an arrow to the back. His life would be over.

"You cannot stay-"

"The Great War is coming." He said.

"And we will be together when it does." She said, staring up at him. "We have been through so much together Jon. Don't send me away. You know that we don't do well apart."

She could recall the feeling and every sensation she felt when she had been forced away from him all those months ago. It felt like a hot knife had been plunged into her chest. One she couldn't dislodge. One she could only stare at as an invisible force slowly turned it and pushed it deeper inside her heart. She had become physically ill.

"I have to." He said. Lilly could tell he was beginning to become flustered. "I can barely protect you from the men that lurk around in this castle, never mind the Nights King."

That's what this is about. He was afraid he had failed to protect her.

"These men will destroy you if you stay here." She nearly snapped at him. She knew it was true. She could see he knew it was true. Lilly could have never expected what came out of his mouth next.

"And your father will destroy you if you stay!"

 _Father?_

"What are you talking about?" She said, her eyebrows pulling down in confusion. But she could see it in his eyes. The immediate regret of letting something fall from his lips. Something that he never meant to say. For the first time, Lilly could see he was hiding something. Something from her. Something important.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Tell me." She demanded.

"You must have at least suspected-"

"Suspected what, Jon?" She snapped. This was all too confusing. She didn't understand what on earth he was trying to tell her and he only seemed to become more and more resigned by the moment.

"That the Lord Commander wasn't your real father."

"What are you talking about?" She said, she could feel the anger in the pit of her stomach. That man was her father. He raised her, fed her, and clothed her. Loved her. Her father had never lied to her. That isn't possible. But it would explain why she was so odd-

"You know it's true. I know you do. Please don't make me say-"

"What did he tell you?" She demanded. It was obvious to her now. The Lord Commander had said something to Jon. Something to make him think this way.

"I-"

"Damn it, Jon! Tell me!" She was nearly yelling now.

"He was not your true father." He repeated.

"Not my father? That is absurd! He raised me, I have no memory of anyone else." But the seed of doubt had been planted. She knew in her heart what he was telling her was true. She supposed she had always knew, but never had thought deeper on the subject. She never thought about why she looked nothing like him. Never wondered why he couldn't explain her otherworldly powers. Never wondered why he couldn't describe her mother. Why wouldn't her father tell her?

"He told me." Jon interrupted her thoughts. "He found your mother dying in the woods. Giving birth to you. She was a wildling."

"A Wildling?" Lilly wondered aloud. She was shocked by the sound of her own voice. It sounded broken and confused.

"Yes." He whispered. "She was running from your father. The Lord Commander found her right as she gave birth to you."

Her father. What could have been so terrible about him that caused her mother to flee from him while she was so heavily pregnant? Her mother must have truly feared him to risk death from the cold, from child birth, or from worse. She couldn't imagine how alone she must have felt.

She was thinking about it now. A young women, alone in the woods. She wouldn't know how to take care of herself or how to safely deliver a child. How desperate to get away from the man who gave Lilly life was she? He must have been a monster.

A monster with icy blue eyes and influence over the snows.

"Who is my father Jon?" She whispered staring blankly ahead.

"Lilly-"

"No more lies!" She nearly screeched at him. "You've hid this from me for months Jon! Tell me the truth. Who is my father?"

She could see her suspicions confirmed by the pain in his eyes.

"You know."

"Say it." She seethed.

"He waits for us outside of the gates. He raises the dead."

She could feel something shatter inside her. It was the hope that she was good. That what everyone said about her wasn't true. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

"That is impossible." She whispered into her hands.

"That's why you're different." He whispered to her.

"Different?" She stood angrily, crying now. "I have thought I was a monster my entire life! Now I know that it's true!"

Jon grabbed her arm gently. "You're not a monster-"

"Don't!" She yelled, ripping her arm from his grip. "How can you touch me knowing that I am part… Whatever he is! You've seen what it can do! I can't-"

"You're not like that you have a choice!" He said to her, pulling her close to him. He could see in her eyes she wasn't herself. She was hysterical. Her eyes were unfocused.

"I feel.." She whispered, before her eyes slipped closed. He was standing close to her, so he was able to catch her as she fainted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.


End file.
